Betrayal
by Jessica Lynne Greenleaf
Summary: This picks up right where Malfoy and the Mudblood ended. Draco has now betrayed Jess' trust or so it seems. Now that they are separated and on opposite sides will they come back together? Is Draco the only one for her, or could there be someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back! Starting the sequel now! I'm going to warn you all before hand that I think these chapters might end up being shorter at first since I don't have a lot written. However I decided to put up this relatively short first chapter for now. If I have the willpower to type anymore tonight I might just add the second one. It's great to be back! I do not own HP.

* * *

One two three turn, one two three turn; Draco paced up and down the cool hardwood floor in his bedroom. The floor was so cold that Draco could almost feel it through his shoes. His head was bent downwards, his arms clasped behind his back. This is how he had spent the last couple days.

Just under two weeks ago everything in Draco's world had been flipped upside down. On the night of May twenty-third Dumbledore was killed. On that one day he had lost the one person that meant everything to him. And now he was awaiting his punishment, or it was punishment in his eyes. Tomorrow was Draco's birthday, the one day he had been looking forward to for years. For tomorrow he'd be of legal wizarding age. Draco could leave Malfoy Manor and never come back. It was so tangible that he could feel it on his fingertips, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. Draco was one-hundred percent positive that Lucius would sense his motives and make sure that he didn't leave without his parting gift, a _gift_ that Draco had been dreading for quite some time. Lucius would make sure that Draco would receive the Dark Mark. No matter how bad Draco looked in the eyes of the Order of the Phoenix and more importantly Jess, he didn't want to make it worse by brandishing the skull and snake on his forearm. This is why he had been pacing, he was thinking of an escape plan.

A soft knock sounded on his door. Draco's head looked up and over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's just me." Narcissa replied in a warm tone. Draco quickly crossed the distance of the floor and opened the door to see his beautiful mother. "Your father left about ten minutes ago. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded firmly while issuing her in and closing the door. "I have to be ready don't I?'

His mother smoothed out his hair as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You can't stay here any longer and be who you want to be."

"I know mum, that's why I'm doing this." Draco grabbed a small bag he had packed and slung it over one shoulder.

"Please be safe." She pleaded in a low whisper.

"I will, but I'm not sure where to go."

"Anywhere but here, Draco. Stay away from places you know your father might visit."

Draco held open the door. "I shall," he waited for his mother to first exit the door. With his wand gripped firmly in his hand Draco shut his bedroom door for the last time and put some charms on the door, anything that would give him an extra few seconds to get as far away as possible. The descent down the staircase was quiet as Narcissa led Draco out the back door.

"Whatever you do don't send Aeolus with a letter. You father will track you down." Narcissa warned while stepping outside with him. "How well can you apparate?"

"Mum, I've been practicing everyday for a couple hours since I've returned."

"Good." Narcissa looked up at her son with a tear streaked face. She kissed both of his cheeks and gave his hair one last stroke. "I know I never said this enough while you were growing up, but, Draco I love you."

"Love you too mum." The pair hugged and Narcissa watched her baby boy disappear into the night.

* * *

Its now obvious what path he has chosen. I kinda left it up in the air at the end of the last one. As in he might have been pursaded to continue doing Death Eater things and becoming one. But I think most everyone knew I just couldn't have him do that now could I? Next chapter will be longer for sure! Until then!


	2. Farewell

I realize that the last chapter was short, and that people already have reviewed! Its been up for less than two hours! Man you guys are awesome! Since this was another shorter chapter (not as short as the last one). I decided to put it up as well. Now you get to see what's going on, on her end. Well, I'll stop jabbering on and let you get to it! I do not own HP!

* * *

Jess was sitting in her room, all of her things gathered around her. "What to bring?" She held in her hand a small purse that looked like it would only hold one of the many items before her. Jess stood and went over to her dresser. She pulled out the drawers and dumped into this small bag a week's worth of outfits. "What else?" She mused while walking around the room. A couple books, notebooks and pencils jumped out of the sea of belongings. Hastily she dumped those in as well. The bag still looked like it had, waiting for one object to be put into it and make it full. Jess then threw in a toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, shampoo, body wash, a couple towels, soap, a flashlight, and extra batteries. "I think that's all I need. Oh, wait a pillow." Jess stuffed a pillow into the bag, as well as a stuffed animal for good measure. She then looked around her still full room and nodded her head. Jess then headed to the door, at the foot of the door she stopped and turned around. There in plain sight on her dresser laid the necklace Draco had gotten for her. Jess grabbed it and threw carelessly into her purse. "In case we need money, I can sell it." And that was all she said on that matter. There was no fondness or sincerity on the trinket that her once love gave her. When it came to Draco, Jess was completely numb.

In fat when conversation drifted onto the topic of Draco Malfoy, Jess found herself questioning who that really was. The concept of his very being was so foreign to her now. If someone told her that he had died she would have most likely asked, was he alive to begin with. It was harsh but it was true. Her entire mindset on how to approach men in general let alone wizards had been altered that one night.

After Jess had seen Draco vanish into the night sky, she remembered Hermione having to help her stand up. Harry and Hermione then helped her walk back into the castle, her legs hardly moved. When it was time to sleep she couldn't. She cried all the possible tears humanly possible and then some. It she would have collected them she could have easily filled an entire cauldron. After which losing all that water in her body, Jess passed out. She woke up late that night, her throat as dry and starchy as sandpaper. Jess had to use a non-verbal spell to conjure up water so that she could speak. But once she had consumed the water she remained speechless, her face expressionless, her being shattered. This lasted for three days, where she didn't utter a single word. Her friends were overly worried. Ron was talking to her again, thinking the way Draco abandoned her was sufficient punishment for the misdeed she had done. But Jess didn't care if Ron was speaking to her again, she remained silent. The first time she spoke again was after she had apparated home. Her mom and dad greeted her with hugs and kisses. All Jess said was, "We have to leave."

"Leave?" This had caught her parents off guard.

"Yes, we need to leave. Flee the country. We're not safe here." Jess looked around the room. "Bring only what you deem necessary of that you can't part with. We have two weeks to get out of here. No more, no less, let's get a move on." She then went upstairs to sort through all her belongings.

Jess' parents looked after her dumbfounded. First off they were surprised to see her so early. They were positive she had a couple weeks of school left. Second their minds were instantly flooded with worry when they saw the emotionless and serious daughter they had been greeted by. Her mother instantly went upstairs to figure out what had happened.

"My boyfriend killed Dumbledore and ran for it." Jess replied calmly. "Safe to say, we're not dating anymore. But with Dumbledore gone, we're not safe, especially you and dad. That's why we have to leave, the sooner the better. We need to go into hiding so that _He_ can't find you."

And so about ten days had since passed from that night. Jess was all ready to go. She walked down the stairs and to the living room. Everything was boxed up, all except the cats. Jess saw one lurking around and plucked him up from the floor. Nuzzling her cheek against his furry face, Jess gave a rare smile. "You'll be coming with us. Can't leave you behind all on your own." Jess walked into the kitchen where her parents were seated around the table. Jess took this as a hint that they were finally ready. "Where is the stuff you want to bring?" Her dad showed Jess a pile of about a dozen boxes. They had done their best to narrow down their selection. Jess smiled and soon had the boxes down to six, by magical enlargement. She grabbed two of them and apparated with them to their new home. Jess made three trips with the boxes before coming for her parents and the cats. They were in their carriers mewing about their temporary confinement. Jess grabbed one and chuckled. "You're going to hate this." After a couple trips Jess came back to bring her parents one by one. She walked over to her mom first. "Grab my arm and hold on tight." Two minutes later she came back for her dad. "One more thing." Jess checked the house for any stray pictures that might give them away. Once she was certain there was none, her and her dad apparated.

Jess let the cats out of their carriers to explore their new home. "Where are we?" Jess' dad asked.

"Moosejaw Saskachewan. I figured it was far enough away from home so that you and mom would be safe."

"Your mother and I?" Her dad inquired, "But what about you?"

Jess turned around, not able to look him in the eye. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she closed them, not able to speak for a minute. When she turned around she saw the concerned face of her father. "Dad I'm sorry, but I never intended to stay with you and mom. I don't want to put you in anymore danger than I already have. Please forgive me." She dug out her wand. "I love you." Jess then closed her eyes, not able to look at him as she fired off the curse. "Oblivate!"

Her father fell backwards and landed on the ground. This caused her mother to come in. "What happened?!"

Jess turned to her mom. "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, but what is going on?"

Jess fired off the spell one more. She then grabbed her things before going back to them and altering their memories with a serum she had made alone with Hermione. They remembered everything but her. They didn't know they had a daughter, this is when Jess apparated away, her work done.

* * *

I figured this would be necessary as I think Hermione did the same thing with her parents. It's quite sad though, I can't really imagine doing that to my parents, but I guess I would have to if such a thing was happening. Not quite sure when I will be putting up the next chapter. I have a feeling the next one will be longer still. Until then!


	3. RAB

Hello everyone! I know its been a little while, I'm not sure how long, but I thought I would update. Since I will be unbeliveably busy this week I thought that I would do this now. The reason why I wanted to absolutely make sure that I updated sometime this week was because as I remembered, and you will see on my profile page. As of the 11th, I will have been registered on here for six years. SIX YEARS, people! Holy crud! Man that means I got this account when I was 14... Man I feel old... -_- I can say one thing about that, I have never regretted having a fanfiction account. I know I didn't post stuff the first few years, I did a few years ago, a LOTR idea, my first fic, but it didn't go over so well. It is no longer on here but rather in the mass pile of stories I have never finished... And that's quite a few. The last HP story, the prequel to this, is the first one I have actually FINISHED. Its pretty amazing, and since then I have completed one other. But now I'm in the same boat of I have two sequels to write. Ugh, talk about frustrating. Anyways, I could ramble and put in a plug for my other story, I will do that at the end of the chapter, so stayed tuned okay? I don't own HP.

* * *

Jess sat at the Three Broomsticks in London by herself. Her hood was up and her wand never left her side. An untouched butterbeer sat before her, growing warm with the June air. About half an hour later a tall young woman sat across from her. "Hey" she whispered a small smile on her face.

Jess nodded, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Rachel, what took you?"

"Had a bit of a squabble with the parents. They knew something was up."

"At least they don't have to go into hiding."

Rachel shrugged, "They were debating it, since they both are half-bloods."

"They have nothing to worry about; the death eaters are only after muggles and muggle-borns."

"I take it everything went according to plan?"

"Yeah, they're in Canada now, and have no idea who I am." Jess said bitterly, staring down at the amber liquid in her mug.

"Once the war is over you can fix that."

"True, but how long will that be?"

"Not sure but hopefully soon." Rachel replied while standing. "Ready to go? After all you're the one who knows where we are going."

"Just give me a second." Jess quickly downed the mug and set it hard back on the table. "Let's go." They walked over to a corner of the place. Rachel grabbed Jess' arm as she apparated the pair away from Diagon Alley.

The pair arrived at the gate of the Burrow. Jess actually smiled, thinking of who would be inside as Rachel looked on in awe. "How does that all stay together?" She asked, having never seen the house before.

"How else Rachel? Magic." Jess then opened the gate and walked along the backyard until they reached the door. She swung it open to reveal the kitchen. The Weasley's along with some members of the Order congregated around the table. The entire inhabitants gaze shifted to the door as they saw it opening. A look of relief crossed all of their faces when they saw who it was. Hermione got up and walked over to Jess. "Jess!" A huge grin was placed on the bushy haired girl's face. The pair hugged before Jess moved to the left so that Rachel could come in as well. "I didn't expect you to come so soon." Hermione motioned them to two empty chairs.

Rachel sat down carelessly as Jess sat down stiffly. She looked over to Lupin, who sat at the head of the table. "Professor, is there any news?"

Lupin nodded his shaggy salt and pepper colored hair. Jess could have sworn that every time she saw the man he had more gray hair than he had the last time. He placed his hands folded on the table. "The residing Muggle Studies professor has been killed. Unfortunately that's not the worst of the news."

"I can't imagine what could be worse but go on."

"We believe that Voldemort has spies in the Ministry. We can trust them no more until we know for certain that there are no death eaters there."

She nodded, and then looked over to Mrs. Weasley. "Is it alright if we stay here?"

The eldest female Weasley looked over with her warm brown eyes. "Of course dear, there should be enough room in Ginny's room."

Jess nodded and began heading upstairs. Rachel, along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed her. When they got to the door and all the girls had poured in except Jess, Ron tapped on her shoulder. He looked as though he was trying to be considerate. "I just wanted to say that we can be friends again now that the ferret is gone."

"Oh, so let me get this straight. You're telling me that after being humiliated, and having had my heart ripped out is enough punishment for your liking so we can be friends now that I have been thoroughly punished for my sins?" She looked stern, her hands placed on her hips.

"Well er…" He was a bit taken aback for a moment. After a couple moments he attempted speaking again. "Yeah, I guess that's right."

"Ron, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Piss off." Jess then walked in the door and slammed it in his face. Ron stood there dumbfounded, his ears slightly red.

"What a prat." Ginny remarked after a few seconds.

"You're telling me." Jess mumbled while plopping herself on an empty bed.

"So," Hermione butted in, trying to change the topic. "How have you been Jess? You left right after everything happened that one night."

Memories of that night assaulted her mind like a flood. There she had been, kneeling on the plush green grass of the Hogwarts grounds. After having her heart ripped out, stomped on by cleats and then torn into little pieces, or how she had felt, Jess had been rendered motionless. The only thing she had been able to do was cry, and cry she did. Harry and Hermione had rushed alongside her after the initial chaos had settled, and with a group effort brought her back into the castle.

If the chaos outside was terrible then the chaos inside the castle was a sheer nightmare. Broken glass and stone littered the halls. Abandoned picture frames lay about on the floor. Their occupants had run for it. Everyone that was still there was congregated in the Great Hall, which decreased in number by the minute as the wounded were transported to the hospital wing. Anyone who had knowledge in medical procedures became temporary nurses and healers. Harry and Hermione carried Jess into the hospital wing and sat her on an empty bed. When Madam Pomfrey had gotten the chance to come over she looked at the girl sadly.

"Has she said anything?" She asked whiling checking for broken bones.

"No" Harry replied.

"Moved?" She placed her hand on the top of her forehead.

"No, we carried her in here."

"Oh dear. Did she get hit by a curse?"

"No, but her boyfriend just assisted in Dumbledore's death if that counts for anything."

"Oh my!" She went and grabbed some bottles. "But no one was there to see it."

"Someone had to otherwise how would we know he's dead? I saw him die and I couldn't help. Dumbledore put a spell on me and then I was hidden from view." Harry responded, hating the fact that he hadn't been able to help.

"Who did it?"

"Draco Malfoy assisted by Snape."

"No! Oh dear!" The mediwitch looked shocked and at the brink of tears.

"Malfoy cornered him, Snape fired off the curse."

"Miss. Anderson was with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Poor dear. Here I want you to take these." Madam Pomfrey poured two small containers full of two different potions. Jess acknowledged it but didn't move a muscle. "Hmm," The mediwitch opened her mouth and poured them in. She then closed her mouth. "I want her to stay here tonight."

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Can we stay here with her?"

She smiled, "Of course until she falls asleep." Madam Pomfrey then hustled around and tended to her other patients.

Harry had to push Jess back onto the bed so that she was lying down. She blankly stared ahead of her, never looking to her side. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Harry sat in a chair beside it.

Few words were exchanged as they sat with her. The Weasley clan came running in. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, Ginny and Ron were pale. Fleur was at the head of the group as the eldest Weasley child was placed in a bed. Madam Pomfrey dropped everything and rushed over. Bill's face was scarred beyond reckoning by the werewolf Greyback. The entire family was in disarray as Mrs. Weasley and Fleur fought for dominance as to who would take care of Bill. It appeared that the French beauty wasn't as shallow as all of them had thought. She insisted that she and Bill would still be married, even if he now was part werewolf.

Which brought the arguing over to Tonks and Lupin. The young woman loved Remus and it was evident he felt the same for her, but denied it. He told her continuously that she deserved better, someone younger, someone not as poor, someone whole. It never did any good, she didn't care.

Hagrid came in not long after that, stating that he had done as McGonagall, the new headmistress had asked and had moved Dumbledore's body. Harry looked at Ginny who stood close to him. He walked back over to his chair and sat. Hermione resumed her place at the edge of Jess' bed. Ron remained with his family.

As Harry sat down he felt something in his pocket. "The locket!" He quickly took it out and opened it. Hermione looked on with interest as he pulled out a note and read. "To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." Harry looked at the locket in anger. "It was all in vain. Dumbledore died, for nothing!" He slammed his fist against his leg, shaking due to his anger.

Hermione placed a hand on his knee. "You didn't know Harry. Dumbledore thought that you two would find a Horcrux tonight, but now we know that someone else is trying to destroy them. I'll start looking for anyone with the initials of R.A.B." She stood and as usual, headed to the library.

A couple hours later all the students returned to their houses one last time and slept. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Jess rose out of bed. She made a quick stop over to Bill's ed. "Best of luck to you, Bill. I hope you recover as much as possible."

Jess then headed out in search of Dumbledore's body. After half an hour of searching she found him, lying on a bed, his eyes closed out of respect. She sat on the floor next to the bed as if to have a chat. Minutes passed in silence before Jess found the courage to speak. "I'm sorry, I knew that this task had been put on Draco," She swallowed, his name feeling like poison dripping down her throat. "If he hadn't done it, Voldemort was going to kill him and his family. I should have told you but he made me promise not to. This is all my fault. I should have known he and I would never work. Not in a world that is filled with so much prejudice and hate." She wiped away the few tears that had trickled down her face. "You will be sorely missed, not just by me but by everyone. You were and continued to be the greatest blessing after the founders to have been given to Hogwarts. I am honored to have you as my headmaster. You were so knowledgeable, compassionate, wise and true. Yet you still knew what mattered the most, love. Thank you sir, for teaching me that." She stood and looked at the wise wizard through puffy eyes. Jess flung her arms around the corpse and sobbed, having lost the greatest teacher and mentor of her life. Once she had half composed herself, she stood and ran out of the room. Jess ran out of the castle, through the grounds and apparated to Number 12 Grimmault Place. "If I can figure it out I can help bring Voldemort down." Jess spent the entire night at Grimmault Place, gathering information.

"Jess?" Hermione asked concern evident in her voice.

Jess snapped out of it. She looked around at the girls. "Sorry, Hermione, can I talk to you alone?" Ginny and Rachel took the hint and left the room, the door shut behind them.

"Jess what is it?" Hermione leaned in, in case someone was listening at the door.

"Did you find out anything about the locket?" She asked, curious.

Hermione's face fell as she shook her head. "No."

"What if I told you that I did?"

Her eyes instantly lit up. "But how?"

"Let me go get Ron so I don't have to repeat myself." Jess stood and went downstairs. Ron was goofing off with Fred and George. "Ron?" He didn't notice. "Ron?" She said a little louder. This time he noticed but ignored her. "RONALD!" She yelled at him.

All three boys turned, also Ginny and Rachel, who were laughing at the boys pranks. "What?" Ron asked snottily.

Jess looked at him. "R.A.B."

The rest of the gang looked utterly confused as it registered in Ron's head. Harry had told him about the locket as well, and the note that was inside. "You mean?"

Jess simply nodded, "Follow me."

"'Cuse me guys." Ron followed Jess upstairs.

Hermione was nearly dying with anticipation as the pair sat down after the door was shut and locked. "What did you find out Jess?"

"The night of Dumbledore's death when we were in the hospital. I sat there like a zombie but my mind was racing. When Harry read that note inside the fake locket I instantly racked my brain as to who it could be. Just when I thought I had thought of every person imaginable it came to me."

"Who Jess??" Hermione almost screamed.

"But I had to make sure. When everyone was gone I left the hospital wing and went to find Dumbledore. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye and thanking him for all that he's done. Once I had, I left and went to the one place I knew I'd be able to check and make sure I had the name right. Number 12 Grimmault Place."

If possible Hermione looked even more confused. "Jess that still doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Regulus Arcturus Black."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Sirius' brother?"

"Yeah, Harry told me that Sirius had mentioned him before. That he was a death eater and joined when he was really young. He tried to get out so they killed him."

It was as if all the puzzle pieces had fit together in Hermione's mind. A large grin crossed her face. "That fits!"

Jess pulled out of her pocket the golden locket and sat it on the floor. "I believe this is what we wanted."

Hermione was wide eyed as Ron looked dumbstruck. She grabbed up the locket and looked at it. "But how?!"

Jess rubbed the top of her arm. "A lot of persuasion."

"Explain."

"I found Kreacher and asked him about it. He was quite attached to Regulus, and when I promised if he helped me that I would give him the fake one with the note he jumped at the chance. We tracked down Mundungus, had a bit of a squabble, but I got it."

Hermione grabbed Jess' left arm, and pulled up the t-shirt sleeve. She found an inch and a half long scar. "Oh, Jess."

"It was worth it. The scar will go away. The important thing is that I got the locket. Harry has the fake one right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I promised it to Kreacher."

"I'm sure Harry will give it to him." The trio then talked about what they would do next.

Severus Snape stayed at the large table at Malfoy Manor, along with Lucius and Voldemort. The Dark Lord had dismissed the others after he had said what he needed to. Voldemort now looked at Lucius. "Explain to me Lucius why Draco is gone?"

"My Lord I will assure you I had nothing to do with his disappearance." Lucius said humbly.

'Why surely you did. He is gone is he not?"

"He ran away without my knowledge. I have looked for him but have found nothing."

"I suggest you leave me presence and keep looking." Lucius stood at once, and left the room. Voldemort turned his attention to Snape. "Now Severus, Potter will be leaving his aunt and uncle's house of his birthday. Since the protective spells will have worn off. They will not move him by Floo Powder but rather in the air. I need you to make sure that he does not get to one of the Order's safe houses."

"I understand sir."

"Good, you will lead that group."

"I will be honored to do so."

"Oh and Severus?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do make sure that Lucius finds the boy. I would have to think that I have to kill him."

"As you wish sir." The pair then went their separate ways.

* * *

Alright before my plug for my story I must admit a true story that would explain why Jess knows all about Regulus. So the very first time I read HBP, which was quite some time ago, the INSTANT, and I mean INSTANT I read those initials I practically shouted ITS SIRIUS' BROTHER REGULUS! I KNEW it, and when it was revealed to be so in Deathly Hallows I did a little dance of victory, for I was right, and I was happy. This is why I felt no shame in having her be just like that, since well, that's how I was and she is based off of me XD I'm applying a little bit of real life here... That rarely happens in a HP fanfic. Anyways, back to what I was saying before.

Ah yes my original story that I hope to turn into a triology. It's quite lovely actually, if any of you like LOTR I think you would like it. No it is not a rip off of LOTR, it is my own ideas, my own names, my own everything! If anyone who really likes my writing style, and would like to look at it, please feel free to send me a message here on ! A few of you have read most of it already, and from what I heard its pretty bloody awesome (takes a rare moment to stroke my ego)... Anyways... Yeah! So if you are curious just let me know! I would be more than happy to share some of it! As you can tell from posting fanfics, I LOVE sharing my work with others!

So now that I have rambled a lot, I say that I hope you enjoyed this day and 30 minutes (its 11:28 as of now and will probably be passed 11:30 by the time this is up and ready to read) early to my anniversary date update! Thanks and until next chapter!- Jess

p.s. I forgot to mention and this is a very happy moment for me, so feel free to rejoice right along with me. Today was my last day at my job! Now I'm going out of town tomorrow, I'll be back Wednesday to pick up fellow fanfic persona FireAdamant, from the airport and she will be here for two weeks! Yes, right about this time last year she graced me with her presence for the first time, but only for a week. This time its TWO! YAY ME! So, yeah that's why I might not update in a while...


	4. The plight of Harry

Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait. I know this isn't nearly as long as you all would like, but I can't really focus on typing let alone a very long chapter. This will have to do for now. The Anime con was AMAZING! I will discuss it in the note before the chapter, if you want to look at it, feel free to do so. As for now I do not own HP.

* * *

A couple days before Harry's birthday the Dursley's left, Dudley for once in his life giving Harry his gratitude. Not long after the Order arrived, Jess, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Weasley and Mad Eye Moody. Moody barked orders that the six younger people would be using the polyjuice potion to transform into Harry and go off into different directions so the Death Eaters would have no idea which one is the real one.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back." Jess whispered to Harry before everyone changed and took the potion. Once they had there stood seven Harry Potters. The real Harry was slightly unnerved as he looked at the others. Harry quickly gathered his stuff as everyone got ready. Hermione was to go with Kingsley, Ron with Tonks, Fleur with Bill, George with Lupin, Fred with Mr. Weasley, Jess with Moody, and Harry with Hagrid.

The whole event was chaotic as Death Eaters chased each pair religiously. Dark curses flew left and right. Voldemort literally flew without a broom. A loud crash sounded as Hagrid with Sirius' motorbike fell out of the air. Despite the setback Harry and Hagrid were the first to arrive at the Burrow. Harry was upset, he screamed as they were flying to the Burrow and Hedwig was killed. His beloved owl was gone forever. The next to arrive was Lupin and a bloody George. Snape had used the dark curse Sectumsempra. George had lost an ear and would never grow it back. Then came Hermione and Kingsley. After them was Mr. Weasley and Fred. Ron and Tonks followed until only Bill and Fleur, Jess and Moody remained. Bill and Fleur came riding on a Thestral. Mr. Weasley came out. "Thank God, where's Jess and Moody?"

Bill showed no emotion, it not having sunk in yet when he said. "Moody's dead."

"Dead?"

"Dead."

"And what of Jess?"

"Lost her."

"You mean?"

"She's not dead, but when they fired at Moody I have no idea where she went."

Mr. Weasley nodded as Rachel had come downstairs to see it everyone was alright. "Where's Jess and Moody" Harry asked.

"Moody is dead. Jess is missing." Mr. Weasley replied while looking at him. Everyone was in a state of shock as they sat, not sure if it was safe to go looking for her. If Moody died there was a good chance she had as well. Harry wouldn't accept that as an answer. Too many people had died because of him; Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Moody, Jess would not be added to this list. Minutes passed by wchich seemed like hours.

About twenty minutes later the front door opened, in walked in a young woman with brown hair and emerald eyes. Her shirt was soaked in blood as she stumbled in. The group stood as Hermione, Ginny and Rachel grabbed Jess and brought her over to the opposite couch. Mrs. Weasley got right to work. Lupin asked her questions. "What happened?"

"Moody got shot with a curse and then we ran into a building. I knew he was dead, I heard which curse it was. So I shifted his body so he got the brunt of the blow. I'm fine, just a bit bruised." She looked at everyone staring at her. "The blood is Moody's." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"It wasn't your fault Jessica. There was nothing you could do." Lupin replied to comfort her.

She looked sadly over to George. "What happened?"

"Lost an ear. Really isn't that bad." George put on his usual cheery grin. How he could be happy boggled Jess' mind. _Well at least someone can be happy in light of all that has happened_, she mused to herself. Now that Jess was safe and sound among the others, everything began to calm back down. In the wee hours of the morning everyone went to bed. The other Order members like Kingsley, Lupin and Tonks, went else ware for the night. The Burrow was packed to capacity as the occupants slumbered on, all but one.

Jess was having a nightmare as she tossed and turned on the couch. Mrs. Weasley hadn't had the heart to move her when she had fallen asleep. Jess tossed and turned, mumbling words under her breath, images of the last time she saw Draco popped in and out. They alternated with images of Draco being tortured. The one that made her sit up panting was an image where Draco laid lifeless at Voldemort's feet. The sinister beast cackled in that high pitched whine of a laugh that felt like nails on a chalkboard.

She felt an arm place itself across her shoulder as she breathed heavily. "Jess, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of one of the Weasley twins. Apparently Mrs. Weasley thought it wise not to move George from the other couch.

"Fine" she managed to barely choke out.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that?" He asked, eyebrow slightly raised though Jess couldn't tell because it was dark.

"Well… I guess not."

"What happened Jess?"

Jess looked down at her hands, ashamed that she still thought about Draco, after all that had happened. "I had a nightmare."

"About?" George pressed gently.

"Draco."

He laughed lightly. "Definitely had to be a nightmare if he was in it."

"George I'm serious! Over and over again the memory of me seeing him for the last time played in my head. Also Draco being progressively tortured until he was dead. That's when I woke up."

"Jess…" George tightened his arm around her shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have poked any fun."

"It's alright. You're not the only one who finds me stupid for falling for him."

"I've never thought you were stupid, Jess."

"Thanks George." She sighed softly, feeling relieved that it was George instead of Ron or Harry there with her. "How's your ear? Or lack thereof I mean."

"Never better. I'll admit it was quite painful at first, but now its good as gold." He gave her a grin.

"How can you be so positive after all of the bad things that have gone on?"

His shoulders shrugged slightly. "Someone has to. Do you think you'll be alright to go back to sleep?"

"No, I don't want to dream again."

"Alright, then I won't move."

"Thanks George."

"Anytime."

Jess eventually fell back asleep, but George never removed his arm from around her shoulders. She was glad that he didn't because she had no more nightmares about Draco. Her rest was peaceful and relaxing. George ended up falling back asleep as well, he his head leaning against hers. And that was how Fred found them in the morning. Being George's twin, Fed had that special connection all identical twins have with their counterpart. He came down the stairs and couldn't help but stifle back a laugh when he saw the pair. "Looks like Georgie's got a possible girlfriend." He snickered and went to retrieve Ron, Ginny, Harry, Rachel, and Hermione so that they too could see the spectacle.

Ron snorted loudly which woke up George. He looked up at the gawkers and slightly blushed. "What are all of you looking at?"

"Flirting with the injured girl, nice George. And you didn't even scare her off with your terrible ear jokes." Fred teased with a large grin on his face.

"Shut it Fred." George slipped his arm from Jess' shoulder and stood. "She couldn't sleep."

"Kept her up aye?" Fred winked teasingly.

"No! She was having a nightmare."

The eldest twin slunk a loose arm round the younger twins shoulder. "Now, now George. Let's get some breakfast." George agreed as the pair went into the kitchen.

Not long after Jess woke up. When she saw Harry it jogged her memory. "Harry, I have a surprise for you."

"You told me that yesterday, but I didn't want to bother you when you were sleeping." Harry sat down on the couch that George had vacated. "What is it?" Jess dug around her pocket for a moment before holding out to Harry the gold locket. "Jess! How did you?!"

A broad grin crossed Jess' face as she dropped it in Harry's band. "I pulled a few strings. Oh, and you have to give Kreacher the fake one along with the note."

"Kreacher?" Harry looked on in disbelief as he fingered the chain. Kreacher, the house elf that belonged to the Blacks, but when Sirius died, had been given to Harry. How did Jess get him to listen to her? "How?"

"The one who wrote the note was none other than Sirius' brother Regulus."

"But how did you know it was fake?"

"I might have been numb to the world Harry, but I can still hear."

Both Ginny and Rachel looked completely confused. They had no idea of the importance of the trinket. "What's the big deal about a locket?" Ginny asked while looking at it.

"I'll explain it someday Ginny, but I can't now." Harry replied while pocketing the locket. Ginny huffed her disapproval before they all headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

So the anime con... As I said before it was beyond amazing. Super Speical Awesome! Alright, so I went as Serenity from YGO on Saturday, and Haruhi from Ouran HIgh School Host club on Friday and Sunday. My friends were Yami and Seto Kaiba, and for Ouran they were the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, and Kyouya, the one who was Kyouya did not go as a YGO person. We went to both photoshoots, as Serenity I kissed one of the attreactive Kaiba's... Hehehehe Maybe I should put up one of my pictures from the anime con instead of the one I have now. What do you guys think?

So then we went to a couple pannels. The best one by far was the DBZ pannel. Which is my favorite anime by far, also my friend one ten years ago that got me into it all. I went as Trunks last April to my first con. I also saw a bunch of DBZ people who went to the con I went to in april so I got pictures with them! It was great! The dealers room was fantastic as well! I got some choco banana pocky, omg I still have half the package left. These amaxing kiwi gummy things, which I have more than half the package left. A Super Sayian energy drink, I've never had an energy drink before, so that will be interesting. Senzu beans in jelly bean form. Hahaha, haven't tried them yet. An Ouran wallet that has just Kaoru on it 3 Kaoru is my favorite Hitachiin twin by far. I know it doesn't make sense to some people but the farther you read along in the manga they ARE different! I don't knwo if any of you have heard of W Juliet? Its a manga, which I purchased five books of, I love it. Very cute. I also got a Ouran wallscroll :) And my best purchase is my twin blade sword :D Which I absolutely love to pieces! Anyways, I think thats about it. Until next chapter!


	5. Mixed Feelings

Alright so since it had been a while I thought I would update with another chapter. If you will notice that this one is quite a bit longer! Yay! I do not own HP.

* * *

The next couple days passed by smoothly and full of fun. They had brought Harry to the Burrow on the night of July 28th. Two days had passed and it was now the morning of Harry's birthday. Most everyone was downstairs except Jess and Rachel, who had got last dibs on the shower all the girls were sharing.

Jess came out of the bathroom dressed and freshly showered. Rachel was waiting on her bed as Jess walked in. She looked very contemplative as she sat on her bed, causing suspicion on Jess' part. She broke the silence. "Rachel, you alright?"

"Yeah I am, I've just been thinking."

"About?" Jess joined her and sat on the bed.

"A guy."

"Ooh, Rachel likes a guy! Who is it?" She elbowed Rachel lightly in the side.

"Stop it!" Rachel's cheeks turned a pale pink. "I might be crazy but Fred has been paling around with me the last couple days."

"Hmm, now that you mention it he had been. It's been an awful lot of us two and the twins hanging out lately."

"Good, so I'm not crazy."

"Well not when it comes to that."

The Ravenclaw girl rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I think he might like me back."

"Why wouldn't he? He'd have to be an idiot not to."

"I guess, but it's surprising. Should I pursue something like that right before the war is about to start?" She looked up, he brown eyes meeting Jess' green ones.

"I think that's up to you. In fact I would encourage it. The thought of coming back to him after the war might give you the needed hope to press on."

"Possibly."

"Possibly my foot, Rach."

"Okay I'll consider it. How about you?"

"Me?" Jess' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You're trying to tell me that you haven't noticed the way George has been around you lately."

"George?" She thought back on it, all of it becoming clear.

"Yes George, Jess, I doubt you'll ever see Draco again. Sorry to say it but you need to either move on or become a Death Eater. And I don't think they'll accept a muggle-born witch's application."

"Rachel, I have this gut feeling that Draco isn't with them. That he's out there, running away from it."

"He's a natural born runner as well as a coward."

"Rachel! I think he's out to prove us wrong. That he isn't going to comply to the mold his father set for him to fit."

"So he's going to go into hiding until the war is over and marry some rich pureblood witch. Jess, he's not coming back. George would never so that to you."

Jess sighed in defeat. Who was she kidding? Rachel was right, Draco would never come back for her. She was probably right about what he was doing too. Hiding until the coast was clear. She pursed her lips together in thought. "I'll talk to George."

"Excellent! I mean I can tell you like him a lot too. He's made you blush quite a bit over the past couple days." Rachel smiled brightly, glad that Jess would truly find a guy that deserved her.

Jess laughed, blushing while thinking about it. "You're right, I like George."

The majority of the day passed rather uneventfully. Harry opened his presents and thanked everyone. His gift from Ginny was a good snogging. Ron freaked out when he opened his sister's bedroom door to see them going at it. After all they had broken up. Jess knew that neither of them wanted to be broken up, but it was for Harry's love for Ginny and her protection that he ended it.

Everything except the food was set up outside as they were going to have a big birthday dinner for Harry. Jess sat on one of the tops of a picnic bench and looked up into the blue sky. She felt someone sit beside her and looked over. It was George, who also looked up into the sky. "Whattcha thinkin' about?" He asked curiously.

"Quite a few things actually."

He looked down from the sky and over to her. "Like?"

"Remember when you asked me to the Yuleball?"

"Yeah, I was nervous that you'd say no. Fred already had a date and I felt the pressure. But I wanted to ask you Jess. Fred getting a date just pushed me into actually doing it."

"I'm glad you did, George. I had a lot of fun that night."

"Me too, you were the prettiest one in the room with your green dress."

"I actually brought it along. I thought I'd wear it to the wedding."

"I'd advise against it."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You might distract from the bride."

Jess laughed softly. "I doubt that."

"I don't."

Jess couldn't help but blush. "Thanks George."

George gave her a toothy grin. "So, what else were you thinking about?"

"Well," Jess looked up at the sky again. It was only slightly darker. The sun still wouldn't set for at least another hour. "I was thinking about all the time the four of us have been spending together."

"You mean the two of us, Fred and your friend Rachel?"

"Yeah. It's been a lot of fun, but at the same time I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" His eyebrow rose in confusion. "What do you feel guilty about?"

"Well I mean we've had all this fun while others are preparing for the war. I feel as though we should be doing the same. That there's no time for fun, but that's what we're doing, having fun."

"I don't think it's a bad thing that what we're having fun. We've been preparing for the war and now all we can do it wait for it. Besides its always good to have fun right before we face something hard. The fun times are what carry us through."

Jess' eyes widened at the wise words of George. "So you aren't always about having fun and joking around. I'm impressed George."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't kid around _all_ the time, just most of the time." He cheekily grinned as Jess rolled her eyes.

"That wouldn't be healthy." She commented with a smile. Looking back over at George her grin grew. "I think Fred and Rachel like each other."

"Good so I'm not the only one who noticed."

She laughed lightly. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Well I wouldn't say that, but it keeps him from bothering me about girls."

"I think you can handle that on your own."

"Exactly." A smile grew on his face as he looked at Jess. She was so beautiful perched on the picnic table. He long hair hung about her sides, reaching down to her hips. "Jess?"

She turned her head and looked into his brown eyes. "Yeah?"

All that he wanted to say was forgotten as he melted at her gaze. "Nothing."

Jess closed her eyes for a moment while thinking of what to say. It finally came to her when she opened her eyes once more. "I've noticed some changes between us."

"Changes?" His eyes lit up as he waited for reply. "What kind of changes?"

"I feel something more between us. Something more than there's ever been."

"I feel it too, Jess. What do you suggest?"

Jess sighed, she was confused as to what she should do. "I'm still not over Draco. It seems that with every passing day it gets harder. I still love him George, more than I've ever loved a guy that wasn't related to me. But at the same time I know that that will never be. He's out of my life now, never to return. I have to grow to accept that and move on. I don't know if I'm ready for anything, George, but at the same time I think I might be."

George edged his hand over to Jess' slowly. Their fingers brushed against one another before George took her whole hand in his. "We don't need to rush, let's just take it slow."

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came out of the Burrow carrying a large snitch that was a cake. Jess and George moved from the table and loitered else ware. Just as everyone went to sit around the table for dinner a patronus in the shape of a weasel hopped up on the table. "The Minister is coming." The weasel spoke in Mr. Weasley's voice. Everyone looked around incredulously as soon two definite cracks and pops were heard at the far side of the lawn behind the gate. In came Mr. Weasley and the Minister of Magic Scrimgeour. The previous minister Fudge had been sacked.

The minister came over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jess. "I'd like a private word with the four of you." With a swish of his cloak, Scrimgeour went inside, leaving the four confused behind him.

Hermione was the first to regain motion in her legs as she walked into the house. She was followed closely by Jess, Harry and then Ron who brought up the rear. Scrimgeour was in the kitchen. "I have some questions for you, but I think it will be best done individually. I'll start with you Ronald, if the rest of you can wait upstairs."

"We're not going anywhere." Harry replied quickly. "You can speak to us together."

"Very well then." Scrimgeour replied stiffly. "I am here because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

This caused the four to look at each other oddly. Ron mouthed 'will' silently and blinked slowly. This got the ministers attention.

"Yes he all left you something."

"He's been dead for over a month. Why did it take this long?" Harry asked, interrupting the minister.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione replied before Scrimgeour could respond. "They inspected whatever it is he left to us. Which they had no right to do!" She added as an after note. This started a bit of a row between Hermione and Scrimgeour which ended in Hermione's favor.

The minister then rounded on them asking them questions as to why Dumbledore would leave them objects it they weren't all that close to the headmaster. Finally, Scrimgeour began to read the will. "To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave me Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it." He then gave Ron the silver object that could suck all light from a place and then later put it back. This began another round of questions to which Ron had no answer. He then proceeded with the will. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive." He then questioned Hermione that is until someone shouted at him.

"Enough all ready! She doesn't know why. I doubt any of us do! Just drop it!" Jess yelled at the minister who looked angrily at her. Ron looked impressed, as if he had wanted to shout at Scrimgeour as well, Jess huffed, "Go on."

The minister looked rather surly as he looked back at the will. "To Miss. Jessica Lynne Anderson, I leave this whistler, so that in dark times, a tune may be played to lighten the dark." Scrimgeour handed it to her reluctantly.

Jess inspected it carefully. She then looked at the minister who was opening his mouth. "I have no idea why he gave this to me." She responded shortly, shutting him up.

"right." He then busied himself with the will. "To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." Scrimgeour then handed Harry the walnut sized golden ball. "Any idea why Dumbledore left you this snitch?"

"Not a clue." Harry responded. Scrimgeour watched it intently as he explained by the help of Hermione that snitches have flesh memory meaning the first person that touches it, it will remember. Harry was that person, and Scrimgeour thought that Dumbledore enchanted it so that the snitch would somehow open for Harry, but as it sat in his hand, nothing happened. He went on to say that the sword of Godric Gryffindor was also left to Harry, but it was not his to keep. After another argument, Scrimgeous left in a huff and the four went back outside, Hermione began inspecting her book, Jess looked at the whistle, and Harry had an odd smile on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

Harry looked down at the snitch. "The snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match, you remember how I caught it right?"

Jess and Hermione looked at each other, amused as Ron pointed at it and gaped. "That's the one you nearly swallowed!" He replied excitedly.

Harry touched it to his mouth, and the snitch appeared to do nothing until Hermione noticed writing on it. He quickly looked at it and read. "I open at the close." But for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure it out.

Hermione meanwhile was back looking at the book. "This book, I've never heard of it before."

Ron on the other hand looked at her shocked. "You haven't? Every kid has had those stories read to them! _The Fountain of Fair Fortune, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Soup_."

This only got a laugh out of Hermione. "The three of us were raised by muggles Ron. We heard stories like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Cinderella_."

"What's that an illness?" Ron asked.

There was a clamor around the table as everyone got up and started clearing the table, it sounded as though everyone had decided to go to bed. Everyone had to be up early for Ron's oldest brother Bill and Fleur's wedding. "We'd better go to bed too." Hermione commented while both her and Jess stood.

"Yeah goodnight." And with that they all went inside. Ron used the Deluminator to cut out all the lights outside and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

I think everyone is worried that there will be no interactions with Draco and Jess in this story, and I am here to tell you that that is wrong! Yes it seems like it is going to be a long and hard road for the pair but there will be interactions between them! Just because Jess has chosen George for now doesn't mean that she might change her mind. She's torn between the two and what she should do, as I hope I made that obvious in this chapter. There will be no easy decision and certainly she will go back and forth between the two. Only I know which one she is going to end up with. And yes I have already decided on which one she will settle, and yes it will be one of them! Place your bets and let me know which one you think she should end up with! Thanks! Until next chapter!


	6. The Wedding

I feel kind of odd, updating this much but oh well. I guess it can be my parting gifts before I find myself in England. Not that that's for a while yet. I'm still stuck here, jobless for a few weeks. Oh well though, I'd rather be jobless as of now. But I think everyone will be very satisfied with this chapter. Seeing as its VERY long in comparison to all the others. Well I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as Draco found himself back at the clearing where he had met the unicorns with Jess. Thy sky was a light blue and the clouds were puffy white like cotton balls. As he scanned the area there was no sign of unicorns, he was alone. Draco looked to the still and tranquil pond that stood in the middle of the clearing. He felt himself drawn to it as he sat down at its edge, removed from his socks and shoes and dipped his feet into the chilly water.

How could this place still be so peaceful after Dumbledore had been killed? He looked up into the sky as the clouds lazily tumbled over in the sky. Draco felt a small sigh escape his lips. Maybe this place is the place he could seek refuge in. Only he and Jess knew about it.

At the mention of her Draco felt something deep inside him lurch unpleasantly. Her very memory made Draco sick with longing. Just to hold her once more, and tell her that he hadn't killed Dumbledore, that he didn't want to would put his heart at ease. Draco sighed, knowing that that would never happen. He stiffened suddenly as he heard something walk into his private sanctuary. Draco turned, a scowl and venomous look on his face already, when sight of the intruder made him falter.

It was as if his prayers had been answered. There at the foot of the clearing stood Jess. She walked forward the sun reflecting off of her hair and making it look like bronze. Draco stood and took a step forward. She was coming slowly, too slowly. Draco instead ran to her and encompassed her in his strong arms. He couldn't believe it, she was really there. He could feel her in his arms as he ran a hand through her luxurious hair. The first real smile Draco had smiled erupted on his face. "I missed you."

Jess looked up at him, her eyes filled with the usual look of love they had just reserved for him. He felt his knees weaken at the very sight of them. "I've missed you too." She replied, her voice sounding like that of an angel.

Oh how he had missed that sweet melodious voice vibrating against his eardrums. _Jess, _it felt good to say her name so he said it again. "Jess, I didn't do it. It was Snape. I backed out in the last minute. I… I couldn't do it. I never wanted him dead. You have to believe me!"

A warm smile crossed over the brunette's face as she looked up into his light blue eyes. "I know Draco, I'm still… Sad that it happened." She looked down, her eyes became liquidy in appearance, meaning that she was crying.

Draco held her tight against his broad chest. "I know" he murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "Please, forgive me."

"I did the second after you were gone."

He felt his heart come alive once more as he tilted her face up to look at his. Softly, he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "I don't know how I snagged you Jess, but I swear I am the luckiest man in the world." He smiled down at her, he couldn't help but smile now that she was back safely in his arms. "Jess, I will never leave you. Even if we have to part soon, I will always be with you. Never again will I doubt what I want and need in this world. The answer is clear. With you by my side I am the happiest man in the world."

Jess grinned up at him. "I know, this war is going to be tough and we have to face it alone. But once it's over, we'll be together again."

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He cupped Jess' face with both his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It had been far too long, as his hand slid down her back and pulled her closer. They both kissed hungrily, as though they had been starved and were now reintroduced to the food of life. But it didn't last long as a loud bang was heard and Jess slumped in his arms.

Draco pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her, her eyes still closed. "Jess?" He asked concerned. He got no response and panic began to fill his being. "Jess??" He shook her gently, but she moved like a limp ragdoll only under provoking. "JESS!" Draco screamed loudly so that the birds in the trees all flew again.

And then he heard it. A high pitched cackle that made his blood turn cold. "No…" he whispered, still holding Jess close to him.

From the edge of the clearing came Voldemort. To make Draco's fears confirmed he was holding his wand, arm outstretched pointing at Jess. "You really didn't think I would let such a worthless waste of life get in my way did you?"

Draco flinched, his entire body going rigid as he quickly drew out his own wand. "She's not worthless!" He growled. "She was the being with the most worth, even more than you."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. So much that his red eyes became slits. "You foolish boy! You will pay for your insubordination!" Voldemort was too fast for Draco as he disarmed the bleach blonde boy. "How touching, this scene looks somewhat familiar, a worthless man dying by his worthless woman." His high pitched laugh resounded, as he shot off the killing curse and killed Draco, who died with Jess in his arms.

He sat bolt upright. Sweat drenched his sheets as Draco took a shaky breath. "It was only a dream… No a nightmare." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he looked around the room for his wand that sat on the nightstand. "I can't have it leave my side again, just in case." Draco swung his feet around and they rested on the cold wood floor. His bar e chest glistened due to sweat he had produced in his sleep.

He held his wand in his hands, looking down at it. It had been so real. One moment he was holding her alive and well, the next moment she was dead. A shiver racked his spine at that thought of Jess dead. "Never again, she will live even if I die protecting her, mark my words you worthless scum. Jess will not die by your hand!" he stood, a new energy built inside him. He dressed quickly, putting his cloak over his head and went downstairs.

Draco had taken up residence at the Leaky Cauldron in London. He descended the stairs and sat at a table, far away from the main activity in the room. "Good morning Mr. Nott. What can I get you?"

Draco looked up and saw Tom the bartender speaking to him. He had gone under an alias posing as Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin. He had Tom convinced as long as he kept his hood up. Draco's bright vibrant hair was a dead giveaway of who he really was. The Malfoy's were quite indistinguishable. "The regular Tom." He muttered under his breath. The bald bartender then left Draco alone.

That nightmare Draco had, had been for too real. Even if Jess hated him he had to make sure she was safe. He had been getting too used to the easy life all the Leaky Cauldron. Now it was his time to move on and find Jess and plead his case. When Tom came back Draco looked up. "My stay here has ended Tom."

"Ah, of course Mr. Nott, and to who should I address the bill?"

"Put it under my father's name."

"Of course, when do you plan to leave today?"

"Immediately." Draco finished his butterbeer quickly and then went upstairs. Quickly he gathered his things and pocketed his wand. He wouldn't have long to get away from the Leaky Cauldron. Timing was everything. Tom was already sending the bill to Theodore Nott's father, who would then be outraged. Lucius would catch wind of this and assume it was Draco. Draco then with a last look around the room apparated.

Jess woke up with a start. "That was the weirdest dream. I haven't even thought of _him _in a week." She shivered, having seen her dead body in the dream. Little did she know that Draco had had the exact same dream. "Can people communicate through dreams?" She would hae to ask Hermione once she woken up.

Jess crossed over to her purse and pulled out the green dress that she was going to wear for the wedding today. Jess then took the opportunity and bathed first, since the rest of the rooms occupants were still asleep. Once she had finished she curled her hair with a spell and then put on some subtle makeup before putting on her dress. The wedding would be outside of the Burrow at noon. After the wedding a large decadent lunch would be served curteousy of Mrs. Weasley.

Realizing that she had gotten up a couple hours before she intended to Jess went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley. The plump witch smiled as Jess walked into the kitchen. "You look lovely dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Can I help with anything?"

By the look Mrs. Weasley gave her, Jess assumed that she would be grateful to get some help. "If you could start on the breads dear that would be wonderful."

Jess nodded and walked over to the bread supplies and started working. There was a radio playing one of Mrs. Weasley's favorite witch singers softly in the background. This allowed for Jess to space out while working. It didn't last long as she thought back to her dream. Voldemort had killed both her and Draco in her dream. In unnerved her as she visibly shivered while kneading some dough. But that wasn't the most surprising part of her dream to her. The most surprising part was that Draco pleaded with her about Dumbledore's death. He felt genuinely sorry, and commented that he never wanted it to happen. It made Jess second guess whether Draco really did kill Dumbledore. He mentioned that Snape did it for him at the last minute. _I'll have to ask Lupin about that, _she added as a mental note to herself. She would have asked Dumbledore but he was dead. Jess soon finished with the dough, and started baking it. She then moved on to the next pastry on the list.

About an hour later a rather dashing Weasley twin came down. He sat at the tables, trying to tie his tie. Mrs. Weasley turned around and tutted. "Hold on a second George, my hands are dirty."

Jess who had just finished washing her hands interjected. "I can do it Mrs. Weasley." She walked over and grabbed George's tie. "You're hopeless George." She teased while tying it for him.

The younger twin grinned. "It seems like it. Oh well, that's what I have you and mum for." He winked and stood once Jess had finished.

Jess found herself blushing slightly as her hands dropped to her sides. She quickly busied herself so that he didn't see. Not a minute after Jess had started her next project did she feel a head prop its chin on her shoulder. "Has mum put you to work?" George asked curiously while peering over her shoulder.

Jess' face turned a bright pink while she didn't say a thing. "Yes and she's been very helpful. Leave her be George." Mrs. Weasley warned.

George removed his head from her shoulder and rolled up his sleeves. "Mum, can I help?"

"Why George you've never shown interest in helping me before." Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked at the notion of her prankster son helping.

"Mum" he whined while motioning to Jess who had her back to the pair. "Can I?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, it was nice that George was showing interest in a girl. "Sure dear, why don't you cut up all the fruit and cheese."

George grabbed a large knife and parked himself right next to Jess. "So, why are you up this early?" He asked curiously.

Jess looked up from her dough and over to George. "I couldn't sleep."

If even possible, the ever cheerful Weasley twin frowned. "That's been happening a lot lately hasn't?"

She sighed softly and looked back at the dough. "Yeah, it has."

George sat down the knife and placed a hand hastily over hers. "It'll get better. This is a day of celebration! Fleur is getting married so Ron can stop drooling over her!" He winked.

Jess couldn't help but laugh. He was right in that Ron drooled over the French beauty. Jess could have sworn that Ron intently watched her blonde hair move about behind her. Now that she was marrying Ron's older brother, he would have to come to terms that he and Fleur would never be.

The three continued to work until everyone else woke up. Mrs. Weasley thanked Jess over and over again, claiming that she had saved the day. George piped in that he helped too as Jess blushed and disappeared into the sea of redheads. And it was literally a sea. All of Ron's relatives were there and almost all of them had the same fire red hair. She accidentally bumped into Ron's grandma while trying to sneak under the radar.

Ron's grandma was quite spunky as she looked Jess up and down, as if deciding if she was alright or not. "Don't think I've seen you before. Who are you here with?"

Jess pointed over to Ron. "I'm one of Ron's friends from school."

"Oh, I see, then you know the whole lot then?"

She nodded, "I'm close friends with Ginny too."

"So whose date are you? Which grandson of mine asked you to the wedding?"

Jess coughed nervously. "Ex-excuse me?" She blushed for the third time this morning.

Ron's grandma's eyes narrowed as if she was in deep thought. "Hmm, which one I wonder." She muttered to herself.

Jess looked beyond awkward as she took a step back. "Well actually, Mrs. Weasley. There wasn't really any…"

But she was cut off as George walked up and put a loose arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I was wondering where you went." He grinned and noticed his grandma. "Oh, hey gran."

"Don't slouch George." She rattled off while straightening his tie. "So George is your date then."

She was pretty sure that she had died somewhere in the midst of her interrogation. "Er… Ye-yes…"

George picked up quickly and confirmed his grandmother's inquiry. "Yeah, gran. Jess and I went to school together. Both Gryffindor's." He added while throwing a wink in Jess' direction.

"Good choice George." His grandma replied while looking her over again. "Looks like she could keep up with you. Wide enough hips to bare children."

Jess choked on her spit as she turned an even deeper shade of pink. Children? Wide enough hips? Was his grandmother nuts?

George patted Jess' shoulder to help her breathe again. "Yes, gran, we'll keep that in mind for the future…" Jess wouldn't have believed it until she saw it but George was actually blushing due to his grandmother's comments.

"So when's the wedding?" She harassed her grandson.

"Er… Hey! Let's focus on Bill's! Everyone is starting to line up! I'll help you find a seat gran…" George's arm fell from Jess' shoulders as he helped his grandmother find a seat. Jess could hear his grandma further suggest ideas to George like 'next spring would be a good time ot get marries' and that 'four or five kids would be best.'"

She didn't know who to feel more sorry for, herself of George. About ten minutes later Fred came bounding over to George asking when the wedding was. Jess stayed in the very back and watched the wedding.

It was a beautiful wedding. Large but homey as only close friends and relatives were invited. Mrs. Weasley started crying when Bill and Fleur exchanged vows. Mr. Weasley tried to pull her together and offered her a hanky. All in all the wedding was perfect. Fleur outshined anyone there and Bill's scars had cleared up a bit. Immediately after the wedding there was a large late lunch served. Jess spotted Ron's grandma again and ran for it. She ran into Rachel who was sitting at a table by herself.

"Hey Jess." She greeted warmly. "Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do." Jess placed her plate of food down and sat.

"Do what's this I hear from Fred about you and George getting married?" She asked beyond amused.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I got interrogated and picked over by a fine tooth comb by their grandma. She reckons I'm good for George. That I can keep up with him and have wide enough hips to bare children."

Rachel spat out her punch and started laughing. "You're joking right? She actually said that?"

"Yeah… Right in front of George too. If I were you I'd avoid her at all costs. She's likely to comment on you and Fred."

"Doly noted." Rachel ate a piece of cheese and then looked back at Jess. "The wedding was nice wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I can only hope mine is nearly as good."

"You mean you're and George's right?" A grin crept up on the Ravenclaw's face.

"Don't even go there, Rachel." Jess warned while taking a sip of her punch.

"Hey it could happen. You and George both like each other right?"

Jess nodded. "He's been making me blush all day today."

"Aww Jess! You really like him don't you?"

"Shut up, Rachel!" It was true she really did like George but still a part of her was still off with Draco.

"Jess." Rachel said suddenly. "Forget about him! It's over. George is much better for you. He won't abandon you."

But then the words Draco said in the dream came flooding back into her mind. Was it true? Would Draco always be there for her?

"Look over there." Rachel pointed to George who was laughing along with Fred, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, along with a rather disgruntled Ron. "He really likes you, unlike that git did. Give him a chance okay?"

Even though something in the back of Jess' mind screamed in protest Jess nodded. "I will."

The reception lasted well into the day. As it was a rarity that all of Ron's family got together everyone was still around come dinner time. Jess and Rachel kept a low profile, sometimes being greeted by their fellow Hogwarts friends. Ginny of course came by and teased Jess about her encounter with her grandma. She muttered a response while turning flush all over again.

Once Ginny had gone, George came up. He was grinning as he just succeeded in getting Fred back and turning his hair purple. "Hey Jess, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Jess ignored Rachel's quick giggles and stood. "Sure, but not here."

"My thoughts exactly." George led them to a clearing in the back where they wouldn't be pestered. "I'm really sorry about gran. I didn't realize she'd be that- forward with you."

"It's alright George, no harm done."

"You sure?"

A genuine smile graced Jess' lips. "Yeah, it was embarrassing, but will be a funny story to tell later."

He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "That's for sure. I was wondering…" George looked behind him and saw that the mass of people were still dancing. When he saw no sign of his twin close by George turned back and faced her. "I was wondering if you've thought more about, you know…"

Jess laughed lightly as she noticed George's ears turn red. "Yeah, I have actually."

"Oh!" He grabbed up her hands and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "And?"

"I would be honored George. Just as long as we don't have a wedding date set yet, and you're not going to take advantage of my wide hips."

George couldn't help but laugh and give her a boyish grin. "No, no. There's plenty of time for that later." He winked.

Jess smacked his arm lightly. "George Weasley! That won't be happening any time soon!"

"I know, I know… Relax Jess." George shook his head, the grin never wiping off his face. "So would you like to dance?"

But just as Jess accepted his hand for a dance there was a lull in activity. All of the people dancing stopped in mid-dance as a silver figure fell through the canopy over the dance floor. The silver figure revealed to be a lynx, landed right in the middle of the dancers, who looked rather shocked. The Patronus opened its mouth and spoke in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The affect this had on everyone gathered was astonishing. People began to disapparate as the protective charms on the Burrow broke. Harry and Hermione were close together. The bushy haired girl was worried as to where Ron and Jess had gone. Cloaked masked figured appeared brandishing wands, firing at will. George whipped out his own as he held Jess protectively close. Jess saw the newly married Lupin and Tonks with their wands raised fighting off the masked figures.

Ron flitted into view. George got his attention and then looked down at Jess. "Go with Ron and get out of here. I'll make sure that the two of you get to Harry and Hermione. Disapparate as soon as possible."

Jess looked at him. A slight hint of fear in her eyes. "But George!"

George noticed Ron running over. "But nothing Jess!" In the haste of the situation George tilted her face up towards his as his lips came crashing down on hers in what was their first but sloppy kiss. Ron looked completely bewildered as he watched Jess snake her hand through George's bright red hair. The Weasley twin reluctantly pulled away and pushed Jess into Ron. "Now go! I'll watch your back!"

"Come on Jess…" Ron replied weakly as his feet started to move.

"Ronald! You had better take care of her for me!" George yelled while firing a curse off at the nearest Death Eater.

"Right!' This gave Ron the extra determination as he grabbed Jess arm and ran toward Harry and Hermione.

Jess saw Rachel who was done to Ginny firing at the cloaked Death Eaters. "Rachel! Whatever you do stick with Ginny!"

The tall Ravenclaw nodded as she barely dodged a red light. Ron ran faster and soon they were in front of Harry and Hermione. Harry had grabbed onto Hermione's left hand. She held out her right to Ron. The redhead clumsily grabbed onto it and they were gone.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I still have some awesome stuff up my sleeves... Haha, but no I actually really liked writing this chapter. It still shows thats shes torn between the two, even though shes getting closer to George. I also found it an interesting concept of them being able to communicate through dreams. Tell me what you guys think, okay? I'd like to hear your feedback! Anyways I shall stop rambling for now. Until next chapter!


	7. Escape

Hello everyone! And the count down begins for my departure... Less than two weeks! I am beyond excited! I just hope I can post as many chapters between now and then, wish me luck! But seriously I did actually finish writing this story today! Go me! after this one, there will be nine chapters I think I counted. Yes, its a lot shorter. But then again I couldn't go through another fic with them beging apart for so long and having it be as long as the other one now could I? And in case any of you are are concerned, yes I will be writing a follow up to this one. I think though, that that one will be the last one. But, I will make it longer than this one I hope! Anyways, here's the chapter, I think you'll all like it. I do not own HP!

* * *

A moment later they were on a sidewalk as Hermione continued to briskly walk. "Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Tothenham Court Road. Just walk, we need to find somewhere we can change." The four speed walked down the street as Ron told Hermione he had nothing to change into. "I have clothes packed." She responded to his inquiry. They ducked into a small alleyway and Hermione pulled out of her beaded handbag a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and finally Harry's silvery Invisibility cloak.

Ron gaped. "What the ruddy hell?"

"Undectable Extension charm." Hermione replied, Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway I managed to fit everything we need in here." She gave the fragile looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it."Oh damn, that'll be the books," she said peering into it. "And I had them all stacked by subject… Oh well.. Harry, you'd better take the invisibility cloak. Ron hurry up and change."

Jess snorted and held up her own bag. "Great minds think alike." This got a smile out of Hermione. Harry put on the cloak as Ron changed his clothes.

They continued moving down the street when Ron turned and looked at Jess. "So, are you and George together now? I would hope so after that outburst of affection."

Hermione gaped as Harry looked shocked from underneath his cloak, though no one could see it. Jess blushed yet again. "Looks like it doesn't?"

"I would ruddy well hope so! He fully snogged you right before we left!" Ron shouted, which deserved him a quick jab in the side by Hermione's elbow.

Jess nodded mutely. It had happened so fast. She hadn't seen it coming, but then again if the circumstance had been different Jess was sure it wouldn't have happened. She didn't regret it though as she'd have the taste of George's lips to remember him by for however long she'd be gone. And she sure hoped it wasn't long.

After a brief encounter at a local muggle restaurant/diner the four stumbled across Number 12 Grimmault Place. Harry was first to open the door when he heard a loud bang and ducked just in time as a curse went flying over his head. "Get out!" Screamed the masculine, rough voice.

"Moody's last defense." Jess commented remorsefully as they all cautiously stepped in. They triggered all of Moody's weak attempts at keeping the house protected and then sat down at the large kitchen table. Harry was beside himself, as the other three could tell it pained him to be back. Sirius' memory was particularly fresh, why even his familiar odor was in the air. None of them would have been surprised if Sirius came bounding down the stairs a grin plastered on his face, and hugged Harry. But that would never happen. Sirius was dead.

Jess stood from the chair she occupied. "Well looks like we found a safe place for the next couple days." She sighed and ran a hand through her long russet hair. "Might as well make the best of it. I'll be in the washroom if you need me." She climbed up the stairs and onto the second floor. The second door to the right revealed the washroom where she closed the door behind her and sighed. She turned on the water and began to wash her face. _What a day_. First getting interrogated by George's grandma, then getting kissed by George, right before running for her an exciting life she lived. The cold water felt great splashed up on her face as Jess finished washing up. She noticed a towel and wiped her face over it. "That's better. Hopefully everyone has calmed down by now." Jess exited the room to see the three already upstairs.

"It would be best to turn in early." Hermione suggested. She peered into one of the empty rooms. "We can share this one Jess."

"Alright sure." She followed the bushy haired girl in. "Left or right?" Jess asked while shutting the door behind them.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hermione replied while pulling out her pajamas.

"I'll take the one closest to the door then." Jess too changed into more comfortable clothes and chose the left side of the bed upon entering. Hermione left the room briefly to brush her teeth which left Jess alone.

She looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. This was just plain weird. Two years ago she had been in this same house on completely different terms, Dumbledore and Sirius had been alive. And though Jess didn't know if it was a good thing, but that was before she had been with Draco. Her eyes squeezed shut at the thought of the blonde Slytherin. "Maybe it was a mistake ever trusting him. Every day is harder because of what he did to me. But can I really say I'd like to take it all back and had never been with him? No, I can't. It was wonderful while it lasted." She opened her eyes and looked out into the pitch black night. "I have George now. He's older, wiser, more responsible and on the right side of this war." If this was convincing Jess needed to try harder. "I'm over you _Draco_, I have George now." Her voice wavered. Who was she kidding? She still loved the git. Well not for much longer. Jess had been able to stomp it out once before, she could do it again right? Jess didn't get to answer the question as Hermione came back into the room. The lights were then shut off and Jess drifted into a restless sleep.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark and unfamiliar room. Sitting up Jess placed her feet over the bed and stood. She wasn't at Number 12 anymore. So, where was she then? "'Mione?" She called out, hoping she would know.

But she got no answer. Jess remained rooted in her spot and withdrew her wand. From the corner of the room a candle lit. "Who's there? Hermione is that you?"

A low chuckle emitted from the spot where the candle was lit. The candle then proceeded to move forward, accompanied by footfalls. Jess was getting impatient. Just as she was about to yell at the stranger the lights turned on to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

He sat the candle down on a near end table. His face spilt into a grin. "Thank Merlin you're alive! Last time I saw you Voldemort killed us both."

Jess pinched herself, to make sure she was seeing this right. "Malfoy?" She asked, shocked that he would be here.

He frowned slightly at her addressing him by his surname. "Jess, are you alright?"

"Where are we?"

"Look around it should be familiar." He brandished his hand somewhat like he was a model displaying the room. "After all this is where we used to meet."

Jess looked around and gaped. It was the Room of Requirement. How had both she and Draco got there? "This has to be a dream."

Draco sat down on the armrest of a plush chair and looked up at her. "I think so too. Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." She replied somewhat coldly.

He ignored this and asked his question. "Did you have the same dream? The one with us in the clearing, and then _he_ came and…"

"What are you talking about having the same dream?" She looked at him harshly. "Of course I had that dream. You're just a figment of my imagination. You didn't have that dream, only I did."

Draco stood suddenly and grabbed her hands in his. "No Jess, you have to listen to me. I'm having this very same dream you are, as I sleep. We're in each other's dreams and somehow we're talking through them."

Jess shook off his hands. "That's ridiculous! Why should I trust you after what you did?"

He slumped visibly. "I told you I was sorry, that I never wanted to… to kill him. What more do you want from me?"

"To feel the pain that I did when I knew you abandoned me! To have the same torment I've been going through ever since that day. I don't know what to think anymore. I have everyone telling me I should move on. But… I don't want to." She looked down at her hands, as tears pricked at her eyes.

Draco couldn't take it. He felt like the cruelest and most damnable creature known to man for having hurt such a beautiful and angelic being. He crossed over to her, bending on both knees in front of her. He took one of her delicate hands in his. "Jess… I told myself I would never hurt you, but I did. More than I could ever imagine. I… I messed up, beyond forgiving. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand. "I'm sorry…" He dropped her hand and instead bent closer to the floor, pounding his fist into it as a wet set of tears rolled down his cheeks. "I understand if you can never forgive me."

Jess felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw how pathetic and broken he looked crying and groveling at her feet. That was something she would never dream up on her own. This had to be the real thing. Swiftly she sat down next to him and titled his face up to look at hers. "How are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked softly.

"Talking through dreams, I don't understand." She sat on her knees and cradled Draco close to her chest like a mother and her small child.

"I don't either." He murmured, taking in her warmth. "I don't deserve this second chance Jess. I never have, I never will."

"Shut up will you! I think I know what I'm doing, okay?" She pulled his face up from her shoulder and made him look at her. "I forgive you. I don't hate you… But I don't know how I feel about this. Maybe we should just be friends."

Draco nodded slowly. Anything would be better than her hating him. Even if that meant he couldn't have her. He had no say in this. He had screwed up this time and it was up to her.

Jess sighed softly. "I'll have to talk to George somehow."

"George? As in Weasley? What's he got to do with this?"

"Well… I'm kinda seeing him now."

"Oh."

"Don't act like that! You left me!"

"Jess" he said sternly. "I never left you. I never will leave you."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" She asked sarcastically.

"I mean it Jess! You're the only one that means anything, everything to me." He looked at her determined. "Believe me if you want, it's the truth."

Jess didn't know what to do. No one had ever made such a bold proclamation, let alone someone she loved so much. "Alright, I might give you another chance to redeem yourself."

Draco grinned. "You mean it?"

She nodded, "I can't get rid of you that easily."

He stood proudly. "I will beat the weasel. How dare he think he can take what is rightfully mine."

Jess looked at him annoyed. "Excuse me?"

"Er, I mean, oh come on Jess. We were meant for each other! George Weasley isn't in the picture. You're just trying to make me jealous."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe, but he's a good kisser."

"Don't tell me that!" He growled, "I'm going to kill him for touching you!"

"Oh grow up!" Jess rolled her eyes.

"I can kiss better." Draco to prove his point pulled her close and kissed her smoothly. He traced her jaw with his slender fingers while massaging her lips with his own. After a few moments he pulled away. "Well?"

Jess slowly opened her eyes. It was evident by her facial expression that she hadn't wanted him to stop. This caused Draco's face to spilt into his trademark smirk.

"Draco, I love you, but I really like George too. If you don't come back for me, do you expect me to wait the rest of my life for you to never return?" She bluffed trying to make it sound like George would have a chance.

Draco looked at her. "No, but I know if there's the slightest possibility that I will come back that you'll wait."

She sighed, "You know me too well."

He smirked, "When I come back, you had better choose me over the weasel twin."

Jess rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to see it you come back."

"I will Jess, I promise."

Jess woke up early. As soon as she had heard Draco promise to return to her she was wrenched out of her sleep. She turned to the window to see that it was dawn. With a sigh she got up and left Hermione to slumber on. Her feet carried her to a destination that she wasn't sure of. Only when she arrived did it make any sense, The Black Family Tapestry. On the tapestry was the long line of purebloods. Jess noticed a couple black marks. One she recognized as Sirius' name, the other Tonk's mother. She followed the line that had Tonk's mother's siblings. There was Bellatrix 'Black' now Lestrange, and the youngest sister was right beside her name, Narcissa 'Black'.

Jess then followed the dotted line which connected her to Lucius Malfoy, then a solid line srpouted below both their names, to reveal Draco Malfoy. "If you're not haunting me in my dreams you're haunting me while I'm awake." She leaned her forehead against the large tapestry, closing her eyes. "I wonder which pureblood witch will be connected to your name."

"What did I tell you?" A voice rang in her head. "There will be no pureblood connected to my name, but yours."

Jess smiled bitterly. "I wish Draco."

It was evident to her that it was Draco speaking to her in his familiar drawl. He scoffed; Jess could picture him rolling his eyes. "You wish, you know that's what's going to happen."

"Yes, I will have my name put on a pureblood family tree, the Weasley's family tree. I'll have to ask George if they have one."

His voice pierced through her thoughts, not allowing her to focus on George any farther. "You'll be on my family tree, Jess. If the weasel is the thing holding you back he can be easily disposed of." She was sure his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Draco!" She hissed loudly.

"Face it; you would rather be with me than George."

"Everyone knows that, but I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"You always have a choice."

"Whatever. This isn't happening. I'll never see you again, no matter how much I want to. You're not even talking to me. I've gone so crazy without you that I'm hearing your voice in my head and having a conversation as though you're right in front of me. This is all some mental mechanism I have, convincing myself that you still love me, when it's not true. You're off to bigger and better things. Best of luck with whoever gets put next to your name on this tapestry." She then shoved herself off the wall and out of the room."

* * *

I'll have to start writing on the 3rd one soon. I was going to keep it a surprise until the last chapter of this one, but I couldn't find myself to do so. Anywho, I hope you liked this one. You can still see she's having some trouble, deciding between Draco and George, I think the next time she has a dream, her mind will be made up for sure. At least I think so.. Don't qoute me on that. Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!


	8. A Visitor

Hello again! I know its quite soon, as I just posted the other chapter an hour or two ago? Something liuke that. I felt bad that I had slacked a bit and that I'm on a time crunch before I leave. After this only eight more. Thank you for sticking with me. I do not own HP.

* * *

The next couple weeks went by dully as Jess had no more dreams with Draco in them. It further convinced her that Draco had only been in her dreams because she wanted him to. That he said the things he did because she wanted to live the lie of them still being together, to snuff out the aching pain of knowing that Draco loved her no more. Jess compiled a letter and secretly sent it to George. If that was the only letter she could get to him, she would be at least content knowing that he knew she was thinking about him.

Harry had found something interesting in the house. One of the days when they had nothing to do but adventure around the house he had stumbled upon Sirius' old room when he was growing up. In the room Harry found a picture of his godfather standing beside his, (Harry's" father James, professor Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. It warmed Harry's insides as he stooped down and saw a letter on the floor along with a half torn picture. As he read the letter addressed to Sirius he felt his stomach lurch. It was from his mother to Sirius. He read the entire letter but to his disappointment his mother's signature was missing. He then looked to the ripped photo. One half of it was gone; the half he had revealed Harry as a very small child zooming around on a toy broom. He saw a pair of legs in the photo which he presumed to be his fathers. Never before had he seen a picture of himself with one or both of his parents in it as well. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to show Ron, Hermione, and Jess.

But that was the most exciting part of their stay. After Harry's discovery, things died down again. Hermione was busy trying to figure out where they could go next. Ron amused himself with his Chudley Cannons book, which to his pleasure Hermione had packed.

One morning as Jess woke up she heard a tapping on their window. To her relief it was SIlverwing with a letter attached to her leg. She quickly rushed over and let the owl in. The beautiful snow owl, who resembled Hedwig, who was now gone, held out her leg. Jess unfastened the letter and shut the window. It wasn't safe having her wandering around unless she needed to.

To her relief it was from George. "Oh good he got the letter!" She beamed as she sat down at the desk in the room and began to read.

_Jess,_

_I understand why you haven't disclosed your location, no worries. I'm just glad you're safe. Not much is going on here. I'm being harassed by Fred about you on a daily basis. Not to worry, I can handle it. Rachel says hello, and hopes that you're well. So does Ginny for that matter. Those two seem to be getting along well, I'm glad. I must say I was surprised to see SIlverwing. What a wedding hey? I hope Death Eaters crash mine, or maybe You-Know-Who himself! I had better send this off now while it's dark out. If you can write back, if not I'm glad I got this one_

_Love,_

_George_

She smiled as she folded it up and put it in her purse. Jess then dug out a quill and some parchment. "Hmm, I'm not sure what to write back…" After about ten minutes she started writing.

_George,_

_Funny about the Death Eaters, just keep them away from me. Not much is going on here. I think Ron's read his Chudley Cannons book cover to cover three times so far. Hermione also has her nose in the books… This might be the last letter I get off to you for a while. I think soon we will be moving and I don't want Silverwing to end up like Hedwig. Could you take care of her for me? She had better not be pink, bright blue or any other abnormal color when I get her back! _

_We need you and Fred here to lighten up the mood. It's as if we're at a constant funeral. Tell Rachel and Ginny I say hello, and hope that they're doing well… Stay out of trouble George; I want you in one piece when I get back. I shall close for now. Hope to see you sooner than later_

_Love,_

_Jess_

She folded up the letter and then tied it on Silverwing's leg. "I know you're not going to like this, but I want you to stay with George from now on. I don't know what's going to happen next. Be good for George okay?" The owl hooted softly and nibbled on her fingers affectionately. Jess opened the window, trying not to cry as she watched her faithful friend fly away. The longer this war lasted the more people she had to push away. She sighed as she heard one of Moody's protections going off and the sound of a grown man shouting. Frightened Jess grabbed her wand and ran downstairs. No one else was awake yet, and knowing how deeply the boys slept, Jess would most likely be on her own, unless Hermione woke up. But she had gotten to bed very late last night, being fully immersed in books. Jess stood at the top of the landing, wand at the ready. She noticed a brown heap in the kitchen. "Okay, here it goes." She whispered before quietly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sprawled out on the floor the brown lump started moving. Its clothes were shabby as a pale hand reached out for its wand a few inches away. Jess felt her breath hitch as she shouted. "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew into her hand. "On your feet!" She commanded, pointing both at the stranger.

The lump first sat and then stood up while brushing his clothes of the excess dust that caked the floor. Jess gaped as she recognized the young but tried face and salt and pepper colored hair. "Professor Lupin?"

He smiled, "Wonderful disarming Jessica. Good to know that you're not taking any precautions."

She blinked and handed him his wand quickly. "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"A death eater? Most certainly could have been. No, I'm afraid it is just me." He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Where are the others?"

"I'll go get them." Jess hurried up the stairs. She woke up Hermione first since she was easiest. They then teamed up and woke Harry and Ron. Ten minutes later due to Ron they all walked into the kitchen.

Lupin looked even more tired than usual. "Good morning."

They all sat down, glad to see a friendly face. Jess was more anxious as she had wanted to speak with the professor. They talked about what had happened after the wedding, how the four of them were caught right away and ran for it. Lupin mentioned that there were a couple Death Eaters waiting outside of the otherwise invisible house, and how he had to apparated to the top step of the stairs so that he wasn't seen. He then processed to tell them what had happened on his end. How most of the guests got away before the death eaters came. The ones that remained were interrogated. Every house connected to the Order was thoroughly search, especially the Burrow.

It got worse as the minister of magic was killed, replaced by a man named Pius Thicknese, who was under the Imperius curse. Voldemort had taken over the ministry of magic, but hid that he was in charge. Muggleborns were being herded up like cattle, the ministry claiming they stole magic unless a direct close relative had magic in them. What was worse was that Hogwarts was changing. There now was a fine toothed comb raked over the students, they had to be of wizarding decent to be allowed in the school, meaning no muggleborns. What happened next left Jess speechless.

Lupin asked to come with them, which Harry refused. Lupin was married to Tonks and announced that she was having a baby. He seemed upset about this. Lupin's heart was always in the right place, but his mind didn't always cooperate. He was ashamed that he had made Tonks an outcast by marrying her. Having a werewolf for a husband, her family was digusted by their marriage. And… She was with child. He was afraid that the child would just be like him. And if by some miracle the child wasn't the child would be better off without him, or so he thought.

Harry, having had all those he loved, his parents, and Sirius die for him objected his idea strongly. The pair stood, shouting at each other. Harry went on to tell Lupin that he was abandoning his wife and child for a silly adventure, that the man he thought was brave was a coward. This set off Lupin as he whipped his wand out and with a loud bang sent Harry flying. He then stormed out of the room. Hermione and Ron ran to Harry, where Jess ran to Lupin.

"Remus!" She shouted grabbing his arm.

The werewolf shrugged it off harshly as Jess grabbed his arm again. He turned to face her with a venomous glare as he saw the young witch crying. His demeanor changed slightly as the glare became more of a scowl. "Please let go Jessica."

"No!" She choked out holding on tighter. She couldn't let him go, not without talking to him.

The salt and pepper haired man sighed. He placed his hand on hers. "Did you need to say something o me away from the others?" When she nodded he gave a forced small smile. "Alright, I'll listen. What is it?"

She hiccupped before drying her eyes. "I've wanted to talk to you about this since before the wedding. I haven't told anyone professor, but it scares me." She paused to see that he was still listening. "I've been having these dreams. I've had two of them where Draco was there." She pulled her hand off his arm and looked down at her feet. "In the last one he- he told me that we were communicating through these dreams. Remus- it scares me. He told he that he'd come back for me. The next day I heard his voice in my head. Can- can people communicate through dreams? I have to know if this is just some wishful thinking of mine, or if it really does happen."

Remus looked taken aback. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, it might just be wishful thinking, but hearing voices, even in the wizarding world is never a good sign. There are only a few cases throughout wizarding history of people being able to communicate through dreams, Jessica. I could count the cases not using all of both my hands." He looked at her worry slightly showing in his features. "It is a very rare gift. One that is coveted by many. The only way I could tell if you were communicating through dreams, I would need to speak with Draco. Have you had any recently? Since you heard his voice?"

Jess shook her head. "No, I told it that this wasn't happening. That he wasn't talking to me, that it was only a fantasy of mine, so I would be happy, thinking that he still loved me."

Lupin nodded. "Then I think you are right. That this is just wishful thinking." He sighed softly seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I need to go see my wife and unborn child." He gave her a weak smile and left.

Jess smiled softly, Harry's words had gotten through to Lupin. He would be happy to know that. She turned to go back to her friends when she saw Hermione standing in the doorway looking quite concerned.

"Is that true Jess? You've been having dreams with _him_ in them?" She spoke just above a whisper so the boys didn't hear her.

Jess nodded as she walked up to Hermione. The bushy haired girl consumed her in a hug as Jess let out a fresh wave of tears. "I'm so sorry Jess." She sighed softly while rubbing her back. "Maybe you should lie down." She walked Jess as she climbed up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione walked back into the kitchen and noticed Harry had gone to his room as well. The bushy haired Gryffindor sunk into one of the kitchen chairs. "Well this complicates things."

"Hermione" Ron sat down next to her. "I swear, I'll tell everyone that you're my cousin. That way you'll be safe."

Hermione smiled and placed her hand over Ron's. "Thank you Ron, but I couldn't let you."

"You won't have a choice." Ron said fiercely, gripping her hand back. "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Ron as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters."

Ron shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt now would it? I bet Rachel would claim Jess as a part of her family. They're half-bloods at least. She should be safe then."

Hermione smiled at Ron. Over the years he had come to realize who was very important to him, and Hermione was most definitely somewhere at the top of the list. The two continued to sit there in a comfortable silence, their hand still holding one another's.

Draco woke up that morning with a groan, another night without her, another night without her occupying his dreams, another night without him talking to her. It was safe to say Draco wasn't at all happy about it. He began his now usual morning routine by getting up and walking to the restroom, where he cleared up and dressed for the day. Depending on how long he had been at his current location he would leave for the day and come back or leave and never come back. Draco was constantly on the move, only staying at one place for two or three says. He was lucky if he could stay for three.

Once he was dressed in characteristic all black and was perfectly groomed, Draco grabbed his small pack. He looked around the room with a non-expressive look and exited through the door.

It had been two weeks since he had had a dream and walked thru it to Jess. Though Draco was running away from his father, he still kept an eye out for the brunette beauty. But today was a different day. As he checked out of hid lodgings Draco changed his course and the main idea behind it. "Today" he muttered to himself. "I start looking only for Jess."

And so Draco began his journey over all of wizarding England. He figured that's where she'd be since she had mentioned George Weasley. The thought of the prankster twin with Jess made his blood boil. "I'm putting an end to that." He kept telling himself. The longer he went without seeing her, the more determined he was to find her. A week into his new journey Draco found himself at Diagon Alley once more. He quickly snuck around, making sure not to step foot into the Leaky Cauldron. Draco was sure that Tom the bartender was still mad at him for giving him the slip.

He checked all of Diagon Alley three times over; just as he was passing Gringotts for the third time his fortune looked up. There he saw in his shabby clothes none other than his third years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Draco jogged over to Lupin, knowing that he would be his best bet. After all both Lupin and Jess were in the Order of the Phoenix. He had to take opportunity of this chance while he could. Draco looked Lupin straight in the eye. "Professor" he started, not liking the sound of it he changed his mind. "Lupin," that sounded better. "Could I have a word with you, over there?" With a head jerk Draco motioned to an alleyway.

Lupin looked at Draco. "I don't see why it would be a problem if we talked right here." His face remained passive, waiting for the vibrant blonde's panic.

The Slytherin kept his cool as best he could. "Look, I'm running away from my father and becoming a death eater. I thought you would understand that." Draco replied through gritted teeth.

The Marauder's expression changed suddenly, as though Draco's declaration had caught him off guard. He grabbed the younger man's arm and escorted him into the alleyway. "So what I've read is true. That you ran away from you home. But, I hadn't thought that that was the reason."

"Why do you think I did then? Just for cheap thrills?" The blonde snapped sarcastically. "I hate my father and everything he stands for. I didn't want to become another mindless slave. Now that you've asked me enough questions I have a few for you." His eyes narrowed dangerously, as if he was warning him that he should answer the questions if he knew what was good for him.

Lupin's left eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "Oh? I suppose I could if I deem them answerable. Tell me Draco, what did you want to ask me?"

"First off, where's Jess? And second I would like to join the order." He replied firmly, staring into the werewolf's eyes intently.

Lupin sighed softly. "I'm afraid I can't answer the first one. It had been a week since I last saw her. As for the second question, I would have to say no. The only two people that would defend you and accept you into the order are dead or missing."

Draco's face fell slightly. He was afraid that his ex-professor would say no. Jess was nowhere to be found. He shook his head furiously as he felt hot tears in his eyes. Draco then grabbed a handful of the front of Lupin's shirt and pulled him closer. "I need to know where she is. I need to talk to her. It's urgent. If you have any idea where she is it would be wise if you told me."

"And tell me Draco" Lupin was surprisingly calm. "What is so urgent that you need to speak with her?"

"I need to tell her that it's true that I was communicating with her through our dreams. She wasn't going crazy. I told her I'd come back for her and I mean it." He let go of Lupin's shirt and took a step back. "Now, do you have any idea of her whereabouts?"

The ex-professor thought for a moment. He was sure that by now Jess and her company would have left Number 12 Grimmault Place. "She should still be in England. Where they are headed, I'm not certain. That's the best I can do Draco. I'm sorry I can't help anymore. But I can tell you this if I see her I will let her know that we talked. You would do best to continue to keep a low profile. The link you have between you and Jess is very rare, very unique. You could be interrogated about her whereabouts if anyone found out about this special gift."

Draco nodded, not knowing what he should make of it. There was one thing that was clear to him now. This special link, special bond, made it all the more clearer in his mind that he and Jess were supposed to be together. "Thank you- professor." Draco then swiftly swept away and out of view.

Lupin watched after him and shook his head. "I wouldn't have believed it myself that they had such a special bond until I heard it from Draco himself. This is quite interesting. I have a feeling that those two will meet again and hash all this out, and soon. Their reunion might alter the war for good. Hmm, interesting…"

* * *

I'm curious to see what you guys think of both interactions with Lupin. He hasn't been a major character but I thought what he said to Draco was quite profound. The only two that would have accepted you are dead or missing. I think its a reality check for Draco, that he messed up, really bad and he's going to have to earn all of his respect back, not that he had much in the eyes of the Order anyways. But, there you have it. I won't be updating again tonight, but hopefully tomorrow. UNtil next chapter!


	9. Ultimatum

Hello everyone! This is pretty remarkable isn't? Three chapters in two days! Well I'll tell you something. I have chapter 10 ready to go as well! So, I'm trying to get these all out before I leave, as I said before. I'm doing pretty good so far! I'm so glad I typed this up before I got sick... Yeah, a sudden illness, hit me in the middle of the afternoon today. Having a sneezeing attack while writing this little blurb at the beginning and end of the chapter is not fun folks. Oh well, well I hope you all like this chapter! I do not own HP!

* * *

Rachel and Ginny walked into the Great Hall once more. Looking around the splendor that Hogwarts always held was unusually dim. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year came bouncing up by them, "Hogwarts doesn't feel the same today does it?" She voiced what both the other girls had thought. Luna then looked to Ginny, a smile on her face. "You can sit at our table if you like."

Ginny attempted a weak smile. "Thanks Luna, I think I will." The three walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat. Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table and frowned; the four people that meant most to her were gone. "I wish they were here." She whispered sorrowfully.

"Me too, but even if they weren't gone doing you know what, Jess and Hermione wouldn't be able to return due to new management." Rachel replied while glaring at the staff table. Severus Snape, the man they all loathed was now the Headmaster.

Ginny felt her lips curl in disgust. "That man should be dead. He lied to Dumbledore; he was his most trusted man and then kills him. He's nothing but a vile coward." She spat icily while looking ahead at her goblet.

Rachel placed a hand on the red headed girl's shoulder. "I know, we all feel the same way. Even with Dumbledore gone he can still affect the school. We need to stick together as always."

"You're right Rachel. Snape can't stop us."

"Well, wee, look who the cat just dragged in." Rachel whispered with a sense of great dislike laced in her voice.

Ginny looked ahead as Luna turned around in her seat to see who Rachel was talking about. A snarl placed itself on Ginny's lips as she looked at the blonde boy walking over to the Slytherin table. "Ferret" she retorted with repulsion in her voice.

There was something different about Draco as he walked to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. His pointed, angular face was slightly bent as he barely glanced up to check for an available spot. The look on his face was what was most unsettling; it was one of sorrow filled indifference. To put it bluntly he didn't look happy to be there. Usually Draco looked slightly arrogant in his definite stride. He knew he was a very valuable asset, a very smart student, not to mention very appealing to the eye. But this didn't seem to matter to him as he silently slid into his usual spot.

Snape stood form his spot calmly and looked at the students. "I have one new announcement." He panned the area for a brief minute before continuing. "New appointment of professors, the Carrows." He motioned to a rather ugly pair, one woman and one man. The crowd of students visibly shuddered.

"Those two are death eaters! They were here at the end of last term during the fight! What is he playing at bringing them here?!" Ginny hissed while looking at Rachel and Luna.

"They would be able to teach us dark arts" Luna replied in a calm misty voice.

"Yes and to defend them, but I doubt they would." The short haired brunette sighed. "We'll have to research defense ourselves."

But Ginny wasn't listening to Rachel anymore. She was watching Draco at the Slytherin table. His movements and gestures were as if he had lost his vigor, his character over the summer. Had his plight really affected him that much? Did he regret his stupid actions? The red headed girl shook her head. She was still mad at what he had done to Jess. She remembered seeing her best friend broken, rendered useless as she sat in that hospital wing. Draco leaving had killed a part of her, and it made Ginny enraged. But as she watched him she noticed how pathetic Draco now looked. He was disengaged from the conversation around him. Pansy excitedly shrieked while Crabbe, Goyle and Nott chuckled loudly. All Draco did was stare blankly ahead of him while idly moving his food around his plate with his silverware. His facial expression was long, as if a deep sadness was ebbing away at him. Never before had Ginny seen so much emotion expressed in Draco's face. It was odd; she didn't know how she should feel. It she should still be mad at him. Her fiery burning of loathing was still coursing through her veins, but at the same time she felt something else for him for the first time, pity.

Rachel suddenly spoke softly. "I'm also torn at how I should feel. He meant so much to Jess, and to have him hurt her the way he did. I wish I could somehow make him feel the same, but I don't think that's necessary. I think he already does. Malfoy never has looked so lost and pathetic in all six years we've been here. I think that he didn't want to leave her, by the looks of it."

Slowly Ginny nodded. "He still loves her more than anything. It really is sad."

Dinner proceeded dully as the chatter that usually filled the Great Hall was lessened. Snape's presence as headmaster seemed to put a damper on most people's spirits. The Carrows, looked awfully disturbing, as if they were planning on which student they first were going to torture.

Ginny rose from the Ravenclaw table and left the room with her fellow Gryffindors. Everything about the start of the year was wrong. There had been no Quidditch discussions amongst her, Ron and Harry. Jess and Hermione hadn't talked about their excitement of being back in the wizarding world. Ron hadn't been properly smacked or yelled at by Hermione. And Dumbledore was no more. There hadn't been the usual engaging speech that the wise old wizard would give after dessert. There was no light atmosphere as he looked about the ever unceasing list of rules and banned objects by Filch. Ginny sighed as she spotted Neville Longbottom and asked him about his summer. This years at Hogwarts would not be a fond one.

Draco had excused himself early from dinner, claiming that he had no interest in listening to Snape's mini-speech. He slowly descended the main stairs and headed towards the dungeons. How he had managed to sneak back to Hogwarts without his father knowing was still a mystery to him. Luck most have been on his side as he stowed away in the farthest back compartment, the small one that was in the boiler room of the train. Sweltering hot though the trip was at least he had been safe.

Dinner had been dreadful as he was stuck with the same annoying suck ups he usually was, Pansy Idolized him between threads of gossip while Crabbe and Goyle hardly contributed more than guffaws of laughter and low grunts. It was safe to say he already hated this year of Hogwarts.

Hated, a word that never was described alongside of Hogwarts, yet that was how Draco felt. He hated how gloomy the castle was now, how the amount of students dwindled by almost half because no muggleborns were allowed. He hated the new appointment of the Carrows. They for sure would report back to his father and let him know he was there. And above all else Jess wasn't at Hogwarts. Those alone made him hate the place ten times more.

He had no idea where she was, which drove him into a constant state of worry or irritation. Draco wanted more than anything to find her and he would that known by the newest headmaster. Once he was sure that everyone had retired for the night he wrote Snape an owl.

_Headmaster-_

_I would like to discuss with you a very important matter. Let me know when I may do so._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco then collapsed onto his bed once Aeoleus had vanished into the black sky.

In the morning he had his reply waiting for him after he returned from the shower. Quickly, Draco ripped the envelope's seal and read. The message was short sweet and to the point.

_7 o'clock tonight _

_Password: Dumbledore_

"So that settles it then." Draco burned the letter as soon as his roommates had left. "This decides whether or not I will be continuing my education here."

Draco then went down to his classes As usual the first few lessons were rather mundane. After reviewing test scores from last year homework started to pile on. The last class of Draco's day, Herbology, he had been looking forward to. Not because of the riveting nature of plants, but because of who he had the class with, Ravenclaw. He watched a tall, short haired Ravenclaw girl periodically throughout the class period as professor Sprout yammered on about the usefulness of the specimen they were observing and working with today. About halfway through class Draco locked eye contact with her.

In question Rachel's brown eyes looked at him curiously. Draco's light crystal blue eyes bore into hers, trying to convey the importance of what he had to say. As if in response she nodded before looking away. A content smirk found its way back to Draco's lips for the first time in weeks.

"Go on ahead of me." Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle as they sloppily put their books away. Grunting in acknowledgement they lumbered away. Draco watched them until they were out of view. He then watched as professor Sprout walked out of the greenhouse. After the coast was clear he turned his gaze to the lone person besides him in the room.

"Speak quickly, Malfoy. I don't want to be here long." Rachel replied shortly.

"Likewise, your presence isn't all that wonderful." He drawled back.

"I suggest you start talking now of I'm leaving." To prove her point she placed her book in her bag.

"Alright! I wanted to know if you knew where she was."

"Jess I take it?"

A sharp stab ran throughout all of his body. Her name was beautiful and usually soothing, but the raw longing in Draco's gut made even the mention of her name hurt. "Yes…" He replied weakly.

Rachel's face fell as she sadly shook her head. "Even if I did I don't know if I'd tell you. You betrayed he trust as well as mine. Malfoy you treated her like dirt, for that in my eyes you are lower than scum, do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand but that doesn't matter. I'm going to find her and make this up to her."

"She's very happy with George!" She snapped back.

Draco snorted a laugh. "I sincerely doubt it." Though deep down he was uncertain. "No one is going to stop me from finding her, not even you or weaselette." Stiffly, Draco grabbed his bag and left.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her bag. "If he hurts her I'll kill him."

Draco waited for seven o'clock to come around with much anticipation. He paced his bedroom, as the time crawled by. The thought of not knowing yet being so close to making a decision gnawed at Draco's stomach. At a quarter to seven Draco literally ran out of the dungeons and up to Snape's office.

Draco had not been in the headmaster's office often, it was still an impressive sight to behold as he looked around before sitting down. When he had, Draco noticed all of the portraits looking at him. This wasn't what unnerved him; rather it was the one portrait, the one headmaster that sat drowsily in its chair. Dumbledore's portrait hung directly to the right of Snape's high backed chair. Looking down at his knees, Draco avoided eye contact with the former headmaster.

"I see that you have found your way." Snape replied calmly while standing behind his high backed chair. The lanky hooked nose headmaster took one side glance at Dumbledore before sinking into his chair. "You wished to see me Draco?"

"Yes sir." Draco made a point to look only at Snape. His eyes never veered to the right in fear of looking at the man who died because of him. "As I am sure you know I ran away from home this last summer."

"Yes. It was brought up when your father sought council with me. He was under the impression you had confided in me where you had gone." He replied nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal that Draco had gone missing for months.

"Sir" Draco grounded out. "You can see why I didn't then. You know why I left. You know what was about to happen." At this Draco's gaze faltered and changed a glance at Dumbledore's portrait. He was listening intently on their conversation, but that twinkle in his eyes was present. A small shiver ran down Draco's spine as he forced himself to look back at Snape. "Professor I wanted a _private_ conversation." He stressed, motioning with his eyes over to Dumbledore.

"He did all that he could to protect you while he was alive. Surely I thought you would be more grateful." Snape replied, his tone slightly cold.

This allowed Draco a moment to feel even worse about Dumbledore's downfall. He felt ashamed. What bothered him even more was that by the looks of it Dumbledore held no grudge against him. It was like he understood that he had had no choice. "Yes sir." He mumbled grudgingly.

"Draco, I am full aware what was to become of you on your seventeenth birthday. Your father saw it as a rite of passage. A tradition that should be passed down, whether or not the receiver desired such a mark."

"I don't want a dark mark sir. I don't want anything to do with _him_ or either of them for that matter! Can't you understand why I had to run away?" Draco's voice broke. Now he was merely pleading with Snape.

"I understand Draco, I would have done the same." Dumbledore's smooth and calm voice graced the room. "I am proud that you were able to resist the temptation."

"It was never a temptation to me!" The blonde Slytherin hissed. "Sure power is a nice thing to have, people cowering because of your name. I've experienced that my entire life." As he continued to speak his voice became more and more strained. "But I've seen what it can do, when it goes to your head. It tampers your mind, changes who you are and hurts those you love." Draco flinched as he was assaulted with the many memories of being hit as a child. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"My how I have forgotten how much you have grown Draco." A bemused smile was placed on Dumbledore's face. "Never had I thought you would realize the errors of your father's ways so fully. I am impressed and apologize for doubting you. You have a natural strength. It is something to be proud of."

Draco gave him a curt nod as he turned back to Snape. "Professor, I fear that once the Christmas holidays occur I will have the chance to leave before my father comes to collect me. I do not want to be collected. I have more important matters to attend to. Which is why I needed to talk to you professor." Draco looked at both of them now. "I ask for your permission to leave early, so that I can avoid my father. I also ask for permission to leave during weekend to go elseware."

Snape looked at him curiously. "I understand your first request, but the second I do not."

The portrait of Dumbledore laughed lightly. "Oh I think you do Severus. Think of what is missing this year."

Snape looked at the portrait confused. "Sir, I don't think I understand… Nothing is missing."

"Nothing! What do you mean nothing? Everything is missing this year! It's all gone to hell in a handbasket professor. Can't you see it all around you?" Draco commented quickly.

Snape then looked back at Draco. He searched for the answer. Settling on Draco's eyes, hoping they would reveal the truth that he sought. When he looked into them he saw a fiery passion that was flickering rapidly, just as it was about to be snuffed out. It reawaken the same feelings that he had had when he was but a few years older than Draco. "Lily…" He murmured softly.

"Lily?" Draco questioned as his eyebrows furrowed. "Who's that?"

The lanky man shook his head, his greasy mop of black hair flying every which way. "Miss. Anderson is the one missing. Am I right?"

Draco nodded strongly. "I feel it with every day that passes. Every day that passes without her at my side I lose a part of myself to the darkness that threatens to swallow us all up." Draco's eyes darkened as he looked up at both of them. "I need to find her. She's all I have left."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly from his portrait. "Severus I think if a wise idea to let Mr. Malfoy look for her."

"Are you barking mad?" Snape retorted while looking at the portrait. "That would defeat the purpose of protecting him! Being allowed to wander without a watchful eye on his back. Headmaster he could easily be killed!"

"Severus I think it better to let Draco do as he wants then watch him wither away here. Look at him Severus. Even now he's fighting to keep up his spirits. He's fighting not to give in, in hopes that he will see her again."

"Professor" Draco interjected. "If you do not comply with my demands I will have no choice but to leave Hogwarts and never return." To make his point the tall Slytherin stood. "If you wish to lose one of your students so be it. The choice is yours."

Snape looked over to Dumbledore who nodded in encouragement. "Alright fine!" He slammed his pale fist against the table. "But you mustn't leave every weekend of people will grow suspicious. I can only keep the Carrow's at bay for a while, Draco. Do not cause them a reason for alarm."

"I understand sir." Draco scooted in his chair as he went to head for the door. When he reached it, his hand firmly gripped the knob as he looked back at them. "Professor Snape, where does your true allegiance lie?"

Snape looked up at him curiously. "What do you think Draco? The Dark Lord…"

"Your _true_ allegiance professor."

Dumbledore smiled from his portrait. "He had a brilliant mind Severus, quite like yourself."

"How long have you known?" The dark haired professor asked.

"Since you took sympathy to my relationship with Jess." His stomach lurched at her name. "I know only Dumbledore could be behind this. That you were really working for him."

"I would advise to keep that hidden for now, Draco. As well as your own allegiance to the cause I fight for." Dumbledore smiled at Draco's shocked face. "Yes I've known all along that you were not to follow in your father's footsteps. Though you may look like him your heart is in a different place, one that is pure and healthy. Be safe as you continue your search for Jessica. She will be quite upset with you if you become badly injured."

Draco smirked, "Of course professor. I wouldn't dream of upsetting her." With the last click of the door closing behind him, Draco left.

* * *

You know there is one good thing about getting sick now instead of later. I'm getting it out of my system before I leave. Then again I can pick up some funny illness they have in England, but hey, oh well. Wouldn't that make it more fun? Anyways, back to the story. I thought that the communication between Draco and Dumbledore was somethign rather neat. After all of this mess Dumbledore still isn't mad at Draco. I think its sweet. Also its nice that Draco knows that Snape really is on the Order's side. At least thats a redeeming quality of Snape. Well I'll be posting up chapter 10 shortly, as in, probably ten minutes after this one. Until then!


	10. The Golden Group Becomes a Trio

This was one of my favorite chapters of this story to write. I think you'll see why shortly and hopefully agree. Something about it, I dunno, just makes it plot twisty. :D Well I don't have much else to say except for enjoy the chapter! And I don't own HP!

* * *

Jess found herself sitting in a large tent with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. All was silent as they reflected on their visit to Godric's Hallow. They had gone to meet up with a woman named Bathilda Bagshot. She had known Dumbledore and Harry's parents but their meeting didn't go well. Bathilda turned out to be dead and instead Nagini, Voldemotr's beloved snake had been waiting for them. The four narrowly escaped and sought refuge in a nearby forest. Hermione put up the usual enchantments and spells as they then gathered in the tent. It was somewhat chilly, considering that it was now winter. Snow was falling on the forest floor in spurts.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Ron said bitterly out of the blue. "Can't imagine a Christmas without being attacked by a snake bent on killing me. This has to be the best Christmas!"

"Shut it Ron! We didn't know that she had been killed!" Hermione snapped back.

"This is all rather pointless isn't? I mean we still haven't destroyed this bloody thing!" He jerked the chain around his neck of the locket. The four had been taking turns holding onto it, as it dimmed one's mood after a while.

"We're working on it! Don't you think I want it destroyed as soon as possible?!" Harry growled in annoyance.

"Face it Harry we're not getting any closer. All we're doing is moving around thinking were doing something meanwhile being cold and not having had a decent meal in months! It's not like I'm having the time of my life here, I'd hoped we would have achieved something by now."

"Ron…" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"So, what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to mummy by Christmas?" With every word Harry's anger grew more and more. None of them were enjoying what was going on, but it was something that had to be done if they wanted a happier life in the long run.

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron jabbed at Harry while standing up quickly. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, but was ignored when Jess stood up and slapped Ron hard across the face.

"First off I think you need to shut up for a minute! Harry knows what we have to do and that's what we're doing! It's just taking time you git! If you want to complain fine, but don't waste our time with it. We could go find Nagini and kill her, that would be one horcrux down, or would you rather do this in a way so _he_ doesn't sense what we're going?"

Ron's ears turned red but he too ignored her. Instead he looked at Harry, daring him to give him some valid point.

"Well, sorry to let you down. I've been straight with you from the start. I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed we've found one horcrux-" Harry tried to say in a calm voice.

"Yeah, and we're about as near as getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them- nowhere effing near, in other words."

"Take off the locket Ron." Hermione replied, he voice higher than usual. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be bitter like this is you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah he would." Harry interjected quickly. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind me back?" He focused in on the pair; Jess had been unusually cooperative throughout the entire thing. "D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry we weren't-" Hermione started but was stopped.

"Don't lie!' Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-"

"I didn't say it like that- Harry I didn't!" She cried back in response.

"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Search me."

"Then go home."

"Yeah maybe I will!" Ron then went on a rant about how Harry didn't care about Ginny, or the rest of his family. How they stood by Harry even though it could get them in serious trouble with the ministry. But Harry had the last word and with that Ron lunged at him. Hermione reacted quickly and shot off a pretego charm which shielded all of them from injury.

"Leave the horcrux," Harry replied.

Ron wouldn't wrench it off his neck fast enough as he threw it into a chair. He then looked at Jess and Hermione waiting for them to follow suit.

"I… yes-yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help." Hermione replied anxiously.

Jess looked at Ron. "If we don't stick by him, we have no hope."

"I get it. You chose him!"

"Ron, no-please-come back, come back!" Hermione sobbed while going to follow after him, but she was pushed out of the way as Jess chased after him.

"So that's it then? You're just going to abandon us so you can he cozy at home?!"

Ron turned and looked at her. His ears turning red again. "Can it Jess!" He warned.

"You can't do this! I can't…" She paused and Ron looked at her curiously. Before he had realized she was crying. Jess choked out. "I can't have you leave me like… like _he_ did! I can't lose someone else!"

This startled him, he had forgotten all about that. The only reason Jess had to be here was to help Harry. She had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to, just Harry, Hermione and himself. "Jess…" Ron was halfway to her when he saw Harry and Hermione poking their heads out of the tent. His rage flared up again at the sight of Harry. "I'm sorry…" With a loud pop he was gone.

"He's g-g-gone! Diapparated!" Hermione threw herself in a chair and sobbed as Jess fell to her knees.

Harry rushed out to her. The snow crunching under his shoes as he quick pulled her up and brought her inside. He dragged the blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them on Jess. He felt dazed, as he picked up the horcrux and placed it around his neck. He casted one look over at Jess and knew that from now on there was no turning back, not even for Ron.

Draco's holiday had been to say the least, irritating and frustrating. He arrived back at Hogwarts the same night everyone else did, wet, tired, and hungry. He plopped down at the Slytherin table and shook out his hair. Small drops of water went flying as he ran a hand through his slightly darker hair, because it was wet. When food appeared in front of him he was delighted and dug in.

All around him people were discussing their vacations. Some were rather elaborate, like traveling to far off countries where others just were a lot of money being thrown around. True, if he had remained in his father's good graces and received the dark mark there too would have been even more lavish gifts waiting him, but this sense of freedom far outweighed anything Lucius could ever give him.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table and with the dull throb that usually accompanied this he saw no sign of Jess. Where could she be? He had spent his entire holiday looking for her, determined to find her at all costs. Potter and the golden group were quite clever. What bothered him even more was that he had not even communicated to Jess through dreams recently. It irked him to not know if she was safe. After finishing his meal Draco staggered down to the dungeons for a much needed nights sleep.

In the morning he felt refreshed. It had been a while since he had slept in a bed. The beds at Hogwarts paled in comparison with his luxurious bed at Malfoy Manor, but after not sleeping on a bed at all, Draco felt he had endured a small slice of heaven.

The hot shower he had after waking up was another thing. He reminded himself he didn't need to rough it ever again, only if it meant he would for sure find Jess. After changing into a fresh and dry uniform Draco went down to breakfast.

His light blue eyes watched as both Ginny and Rachel met at the front door and went to sit together. This time they sat at the Gryffindor table as they took turns sitting at one another's house table. They were chatting lightly as the swarm of a hundred or so owls came in.

A brown Tawny owl swooped and landed in front of Ginny and held out its leg. The redhead looked at it in confusion. "I've never seen this owl before." She relieved the weather worn owl of its bulky letter and opened it. With a gasp Ginny looked at the ever so familiar scrawl. "Jess." She replied to Rachel's inquisitive look.

"Oh!" The brown haired Ravenclaw grinned. "Let me see!"

Ginny held the letter in-between them so both of them could read it.

_Gin and Rachel,_

_Greetings from my unknown location. Finally I have had the time and the resources, borrowed the owl, to write. I wish there was something I could say to ease your minds. We are all well and alive, at least that I know of. Christmas was dreadful as Red stormed out of here and left. Myself and my other female company are quite upset about it, especially her. Our male companion on the other hand is quite irate with Red. I have enclosed a small note for 'the' twin. Hope all is well on your end. Cheers._

_J_

Rachel looked up and over to Ginny. "Red?" She asked curiously.

"Ron." Ginny replied while rubbing her temples. "Ron left them." She paled considerably. "That stupid git!"

Rachel placed a gentle hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "He'll come around."

"But will he be able to find them? No one has any idea where they are!"

"He's pretty stubborn. Once he's realized what he's done. Ron'll go after them. I'm sure of it."

Ginny sighed. "I hope you're right." She folded the letter back up and stuffed it in her bag. The owl looked at them with a withering look. Ginny smiled, "Poor thing must be tired. I'll be right back." She stood and held out her arm for the owl. It hooted and perched on her arm. The redhead then snatched up a couple pieces of toast and some bacon in a napkin and was gone.

Rachel sighed as she continued eating. She was glad that everyone was still alive but couldn't help but worry. The note for George was still sitting on the table. Rachel quickly snatched it up and put it in her bag. She finished her breakfast and then left the hall. Not ten feet away from the door she heard a familiar drawl.

"Who was that from Green?" Draco stepped into view.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"It's from her isn't? If it is, it's my business." He replied firmly.

Rachel glared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Do you have a Jess-dar or something?"

"Possibly." He smirked lightly and then motioned to a less obvious place. Rachel complied and they moved out of the way of the Great Hall. "How is she?" He asked at once.

"Alive, that's all she gave us." She replied calmly.

"Where is she?!" Draco demanded while taking a step closer.

"That was not disclosed, so don't bother getting mad over it. She didn't tell us much."

"Right." He ran a hand slowly through his hair with a slight sigh. "I see, might it say in that note?" He motioned to her bag.

"No, she won't tell anyone where she is."

Draco nodded slowly. "If you write back to her, tell her I wish her luck."

Rachel looked at him slightly surprised. She then nodded, "I will."

"Thanks." He then turned and walked down the hall to his first class, leaving Rachel to ponder.

After classes Rachel went outside and sat on a bench. She looked onto the feet trodden white snow, lost for a moment in its calm demeanor. She didn't notice the loud crunching of snow and someone sit down next to her.

"I'm keeping the owl in my room until we've decided if we want to write back or not." Ginny stated while following Rachel's gaze to the snow.

"I was hoping you would do that." A soft smile played on her lips. "Do you think we should wait for George as well?"

"I think he'll find his own way. Did you grab the note for him?"

"Yeah I did." She dug into her bag. "Here." And placed it in Ginny's hand.

"Thanks, I'll mail it to him in the morning. So, what do you think we should say to her?"

"Hmm, that we wish her well and that if she needs anything to write to us."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny smiled and stood. 'Do you want to write it?"

"I can, you write to George."

"Alright, shall we meet up in the owlery in the morning?'

"Why wait? I say we do it tonight."

An hour before curfew Ginny and Rachel were at the Owlery. Ginny grabbed down an owl and attached the letters to George. She then released the owl and watched it soar off. Rachel attached her letter to the Tawny owl and watched it leave. Ginny walked up to her. "Did you put anything else in the letter?"

The tall brunette looked at her with a smile. "How did you know?"

"Why otherwise would you insist on writing the letter by yourself?"

"Ah, you found me out." Rachel looked back out to the fleeting owl.

"And what else did you put?'

"Ask Draco." Rachel then turned and left.

The next morning George woke up and noticed an owl outside his window. "Wonder who that could be from." He walked over and let the Hogwarts owl in. Quickly George removed the letter and opened it. A small folded up piece of paper fell out. "Odd." He picked it up and read the letter from Ginny.

_George,_

_I received an owl yesterday from Jess. She told me to give this to you. Hope everything is going well._

_Ginny_

"From Jess?" His brown eyes brightened in excitement as he unfolded the piece of paper.

_George,_

_It's been a while hasn't? Sadly I need to keep this short. We're still on our task, it's not going well. Red left us in a fury. It was quite unsettling. I hope all is going well there._

_Lots of love,_

_-__J_

George blinked for a few moments before it sunk in. "Ron left them… He broke his promise… If I ever find him oh he'll be sorry."

The Tawny owl had a difficult time finding Jess again. Two weeks passed from when her letter had gotten to Ginny. The brown owl hooted as Hermione was setting up camp once more, Jess was helping her.

"An owl!" Hermione exclaimed, wand raised just in case.

"It's alright 'Mione. I was expecting it." Jess held out an arm and the owl descended onto it.

"Expected it?" Both Harry and Hermione looked at her confused.

"I sent a letter to Ginny and Rachel." She ignored their further questioning while opening the letter. "It's from Rachel!"

_Jess,_

_Glad to hear alright! That's upsetting about Red though. How are the others? Have you got any further with what you're doing? Ginny and I wish you the best of luck from everyone here that remains loyal to bringing down the Dark Lord. There's one more thing I have to day. It was a request from someone you know quite well. Draco wants me to tell you that he wishes you luck._

_-R_

Jess looked at the letter now with shaking hands. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. Draco sought Rachel out, asked her about her and then told her to wish her luck She felt a great pang in her chest as she moved her hand over her heart. "Draco…"

Harry and Hermione looked at her. In one fluid movement Hermione engulfed Jess in her arms as she started to sob. Harry walked over and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. It was hard to forget all the good times she had, had with Draco. Hermione than issued her back into the tent and watched Jess fall asleep.

About a week later as Rachel and Ginny were eating an owl swooped and landed right by Ginny's cereal. Rachel quickly snatched it up and opened it.

_Rachel, Ginny,_

_Thank you for the response. Knowing that we have your support means a lot. I'm afraid this is the last time I risk writing to you for a while. Keep safe._

_Oh and Rachel… Tell him thanks._

_J_

"Tell _who_ thanks?" Ginny looked over at her curiously.

"Did you ask Draco?"

"No…"

Rachel finished her toast and left. Not a moment too soon did she see Draco. "She says thanks."

Draco's face contorted into a genuine warm smile. "Thank you. It… Means a lot to me."

"No problem. She won't be writing back anytime soon. She said so in her letter."

Draco nodded. "I understand, she doesn't want to be found."

"Precisely."

Jess, Harry and Hermione were now taking turns taking watch at night. It was Jess' turn as she looked out into the blackness of night. Fat snowflakes were falling down lazily overheard. It made the night more calming and relaxing even though she wasn't at ease at all.

Their next task was to find the sword of Gryffindor. It was powerful enough to destroy the locket, as it had destroyed Marvolo's ring. About a week ago they had overheard from an encampment of goblins, along with Dean Thomas, and Ted Tonks, Tonk's father, that the sword had been missing for quite a while. It was a goblin made sword, rubies encrusted in the hilt. It has appeared to Harry in their second year and remained at Hogwarts ever since. The goblins were not pleased about it.

Jess felt someone sit down next to her and discovered it to be Harry. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. I keep having dreams of Nagini jumping out at me." He sighed and shook his head of raven black hair.

Jess smiled softly. "I haven't been able to much lately either. I keep seeing things move on my watches. I think we should leave."

Harry stood and quickly went to tell Hermione. Within half an hour they were packed and disapparated to the forest of Dean, Hermione remarked that her and her parents had camped there before.

Once they had settled into their new location it was Harry's turn to watch. He fumbled around with the locket around his neck idly. When he looked back up he saw a light approaching. Standing up Harry quickly took out his wand and was ready for any attack. But it never came, instead the light grew into a solid but misty silver doe.

He stared at it for a moment as if this wasn't unordinary. The doe looked at him with long lashed eyes. It looked oddly familiar as though he had met it somewhere before. That's when he thought of it: His Patronus. But his Patronus was a stag not a doe. It clicked in his brain, he thought of his mother as the doe slowly backed away.

"Wait! Don't go!" Harry shouted after it. The doe broke out into a full run, not creating any marks in the snow as it went. Harry chased after it with reckless abandon. He didn't care, he had to follow.

Farther and farther they went from the camp site but Harry kept running. At last she came to a halt, turned her beautiful head toward him once more. But Harry didn't stop running. He had a question, he had to know and just as he was about to ask she vanished.

"Lumos!" He shouted as the lack of the does illuminating presence rendered the forest into darkness. Harry looked around on the spot, looking for someone to attack him or a jet of green light, but there was none. Why had she led him to this place?

There was a pool of water that was mostly done melting, except for the top most layer. He looked into it, deep down he saw something silver, and his heart jumped into his throat. Harry bent down close, the object becoming clearer. There was a deep glint of red. Rubies in the hilt of a sword, Gryffindor's sword.

Harry pointed his wand at the sword and shouted. "Accio sword." But nothing happened. Harry was resigned to the fate of diving in. He placed his belonging on a rock and began to strip of his many layers of clothes. He stopped and kept his underwear on, barefoot in the snow and pointed Hermione's wand at the ice. "Diffindo."

The ice cracked and the water was released. It wasn't very deep but he would have to submerge himself fully. Harry placed the lit wand on the side and jumped in.

It was so cold he could barley breathe. It was it his lungs and the air in them had become frozen. He felt around for the sword with his numb feet, and then fully submerged. Grabbing the sword, fingers tight around the hilt he felt something around his neck tighten. Harry flailed and kicked but nothing was helping. The water grew colder around him as he felt himself drowning. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the surface. It felt like death was coming to claim him early.

But the next moment he was free of his watery grave. Harry choked and vomited up the icy water. Shivering from head to toe he came facedown in the snow. Someone had saved him but he was too tired, too weak to lift up his head and acknowledge them. He groped around his throat for the locket but it was gone. Someone had taken it off, someone had freed him. Then a panting voice spoke from over his head.

"Are- you- _mental_?"

The shock of hearing the voice made Harry stagger to his feet. There stood before him Ron, fully dressed but drenched to the skin, his hair plastered to his face, the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the horcrux dangling from its broken chain in the other.

"Why the hell" panted Ron, holding up the horcrux, "didn't you take this thing off before you dived?"

Harry didn't, or rather couldn't answer. He quickly put on his dry clothes. Layer after layer warmth came back to him. Ron had saved his life. "It was y-you?" He finally asked, teeth chattering.

"Well yeah" Ron replied looking confused.

"Y-you cast that doe?"

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it"

"My Patronus is a stag."

"Oh yeah. I thought it looked different. No antlers."

"How come you're here?"

"Well, I've-you know- I've come back. If- You know. You still want me." He noticed Harry looking at the sword. "This is what you jumped in for right?"

"Yeah. But I don't understand. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"Long story. I was at Bill and Fleur's. George came over. He received a note from Jess or something, which resulted in a shouting match… I promised George I'd watch over her. Can't do that when I leave can I? Well, I also realized I had been rather stupid… I've been looking for you for hours, it's a big forest, isn't it? And I was just thinking I'd have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming and you following."

"So how did the sword get there?" Ron asked after a long silence.

"Whoever cast the patronus must have put it there."

Ron shrugged and went to hand Harry the sword, but he wouldn't take it. Ron doubted himself heavily and only after Harry yelling at him about how he had gotten the sword out was he convinced. "Tell me when" he croaked.

"One… two… three… open." The last word was a hiss and the golden doors of the locket opened.

A voice hissed out from the horcrux. "I have seen you heart, and its mine."

"Don't listen to it! Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams Ronald Weasley, and I have seen you fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible."

"Stab!" Harry shouted.

"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter… Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend...Second best, always eternally overshadowed." The locket continued to jab at Ron, first using Harry's voice, and then Hermione's, while the real Harry continued to yell at him to stab it.

Ron drew the sword up, the sword flashed, plunged, Harry threw himself out of the way. There was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Ron stood there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

"I'm sorry" Ron said in a thick voice. 'I'm sorry I left. I know I was a-a-…"

"You've sort of made up for it tonight." Harry replied, "Getting the sword, finishing off the horcrux, saving my life." He smiled, "come on let's go back."

"Jess! Hermione!" They both stirred and Hermione rounded on him, punching every part of Ron that she could reach.

They proceeded; or rather Hermione proceeded to tell him off. After many jibes Ron started to fight back. He then began to explain how the Deluminator he had inherited from Dumbledore led him to them. After his explanation, the air in the tent grew slightly lighter as Ron smiled slightly and Hermione crawled back into bed.

"Jess, you've been awfully quiet. I thought for sure you'd have a few choice words for me." Ron teased as he looked around for her. "Jess?"

But she was nowhere in the tent. Hermione jumped out of bed and went to the tent entrance. Jess was outside. "Jess! Come back in its late!" Hermione called, but then she noticed Jess had her wand and bag on her. "Jess, what are you doing?!" She stepped out of the boundary of their protection and with a loud crack, Jess disapparated.

* * *

So Jess left. Any ideas as to where she went? Or does she even have an idea where she is going? I'm curious to know what you guys think, and also why do you think she left in the first place? The next chapter throws in even another loop in this mystery, one that well I personally love. I have no idea when chapter 11 will be coming out however. As I don't know if I will have computer access tomorrow. I hope to get it up sometime this weekend, I don't know though. I might just curl up on the couch and watch Dragonball Z all weekend, and hope this darn sickness goes away! My friend, who I'm pretty sure gave it to me, is recovering quickly so hopefully it'll be gone before labor day! Thanks for reading, until next chapter!


	11. A New Foe

Well hello everyone! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to update before I left. But I knew I HAD to at least get this one up. Because then I wouldn't have to lug around an extra notebook I don't need with me. So, there you have it. Plus I just thought this one would be an exciting one to leave you all with! You have no idea what is in store for you do you? Mwahahaha..... Luckily I do! How cruel right? I gave no hints or anything, just said that it would be really great. And now I'm boring you all with this long ramble when you could easily be reading the chapter right now? Again, so cruel of me isn't? Well I guess I shouldn't keep you too much longer. Heads up though, this is probably the least chapter I will put up before I leave for England. I mean I might, if by some magical miracle update another time, but seriously folks, I highly, HIGHLY doubt it. Oh and in case anyone was wondering, my illness didn't last very long. I am fully recovered! Woo! So in celebration of that, here is the chapter! Yes, finally.... I do not own HP!

* * *

It was dark in the wide open space as the earth began to shake. It trembled and stone broke and shook to the floor. With a loud ear splitting crack the commotion stopped and the earth stood still. The darkness began to lift until a blinding light shone all around illuminating every crevice. A figure stood and blinked. Using their eyes for the first time in months they took in the luxury known as sight. Slowly, deeply, they drew their first shaky breath, filling their oxygen poor lungs with air once more. It took a few more of these choppy sharp intakes to remember what it was like to breathe.

"Where am I?" Their voice echoed throughout the vast space, reverberating over the stone walls. "Am I… Alive?" The concept sounded so foreign but at the same time so right.

"Then I know what I must do." They took one small step and stretched out their limbs. Joints popped and cracked from lack of use. "Yes… I must find him… I must find Harry." Channeling all their energy and focus, with a loud pop they disapparated.

Rachel and Ginny found themselves in the courtyard once more while studying. Periodically a small string of chatter would occur before they went back to their books. Finally Rachel looked up from her Astronomy homework she had just finished. "She misses him."

The red headed girl looked up. "What?"

"Jess, she misses Draco. She's not happy with George."

"You think so too?" Ginny asked while putting down her quill.

She nodded mutely. "Is she could have him back right now she would. She'd forgive him for being the biggest git in all of England. You know she would."

"I know but I thought she'd be good with George." Ginny sighed and combed one of her hands through her long red hair.

"I thought so too, but she'll never get over him. She loves Malfoy too much." Their chatter started to diffuse as Draco took a step back.

He had overheard everything they said. Draco walked back into the castle a warm feeling residing in his chest. "She still loves me. After all the terrible things I have done. After I left her, she still wants me back." He felt his stomach comfortably lurch in excitement. "Jess hasn't given up on me, so I won't give up on her." Draco quickly went to his room and started to pack.

Frantically Draco ran to his room. He had no idea where Jess was but he had to find her. His best guess was that she was in England somewhere. "Well that narrows it down." He replied snidely to himself. Although England was a big place it did help. At least he wouldn't have to search all of America as well. He returned to the Slytherin common room quickly and didn't delay. At a slight jog he ascended the steps to his room.

Luckily for him it was empty. All of its other occupants were else ware. Crabbe and Goyle were probably tormenting some younger students where as Zabini… Draco didn't want to know what he was up to. He rifled through his belongings quickly as they started to lay strewn all over the floor. The knapsack he decided to bring grew full quickly as he was trying to jam one last thing into it. With the help of his wand Draco made the interior of the bag limitless as he decided to add a couple more things before donning his cloak once more and going downstairs.

He had warned Snape that he might leave at some point for a while. True he hadn't expected to leave halfway through the year he knew it was what he had to do. Draco headed to the entrance of the school. His knapsack was firmly in one hand while his wand was in the other.

"Drakie, are you leaving?" Came the shrill voice of Draco's fellow Slytherin Pansy Parkinson. She took a few steps closer to Draco as he froze momentarily. Her pug face was contorted in confusion.

"Yes." He replied shortly before starting to more again.

"Where are you going?" She asked while following him past the Great Hall.

"Alohamora." He barked at the main door with a flick of his wand. The thirty foot doors opened with a low groan.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice sounded panicked as she reached out to touch him. "Don't go!"

"I have to." He replied while stepping through the doors.

"If it's for the mudblood that you're risking your neck its rather stupid of you." Pansy grinned as she watched Draco grow stiff. "She's not worth it; she never has and she never will be."

This sent Draco over the edge. His face was livid as he turned to face her. His light blue eyes had darkened to a stormy grey, as they narrowed as well. It was Draco's death look as he looked at her with hatred evident in his eyes. Pansy faltered as she took a step back in shock. "You're right" his voice sounded eerily calm, "she deserves more than I can ever give her, which says much more than I can say about you." His pitch was dangerously low as his voice grew cold. "I've never liked you Pansy. I've always found you disgusting, revolting, and just like the scum my father would want me to marry." He barked a short laugh. "But that's never going to happen. I'd rather be tortured within an inch of my life than be around the likes of you, and I know what that feels like. I've had it happen to me before. I kindly suggest that you step out of my way and don't slow me down anymore. I won't hesitate in cursing you back to the dungeons." With a quick swish of his cloak Draco turned and ran out. Pansy was left there still, tears now pouring down her face.

Draco crossed over the ground in record time as he stood in front of the wrought iron gates. The gargoyles perched on the top looked down at him curiously. It took Draco a moment to think of a powerful enough spell to open them. But once he had he quickly stepped beyond their protection and apparated away.

It was cold and dark as Jess tromped in the snow ladened grass. It was mostly firm but in a few select spots it was squishy and sloshy. Pulling her cloak around her tighter Jess pushed on. "I can't believe them." She murmured quietly. "The first thing they do is start to squabble. We have horcruxes to destroy!" That was why she had left. True they had just destroyed one, but there were still four left. If they wanted this war to end anytime soon they had to start finding more.

Jess came across a small cave as she was tired and cold to the bone. "Lumos."She muttered under her breath and the little light showed at the tip of her wand. After thoroughly examining the small cave Jess settled in, put up hexes and protections and sat down. Fingering the whistle Dumbledore had left her Jess shivered. "I wonder what it does." Looking around she saw a few twigs, enough for a measly fire until morning. If she knew how to built one, but then she laughed. She had magic; she wouldn't need to know how. With a quick enchantment she had the tiny fire going and settled close by it. Then looking at the whistle again she took a deep breath. "Well here it goes."

The sound must have been so shrill that she couldn't hear it as Jess blew on it. She blew on it twice, both times until she expelled all the air out of her lungs. Jess then waited for something to happen, but to her disappointment it seemed as though nothing happened. She blew on it shortly a third time before pocketing it. Didn't hurt to try, but when she looked up Jess saw something hovering on the other side of her protection barriers.

Beautiful scarlet and gold the Phoenix fluttered as close as it could. It had heard the whistle and had come promptly. With a soft cry it alerted Jess of its presence.

"Fawkes!" Jess shouted while scrambling up onto her feet. She ran out to it as Fawkes perched on her shoulder. The warmth the fire bird gave was much more than the fire she had going. A wide grin crossed over her face as she walked back into the cave. Fawkes remained perched on her shoulder as Jess sat down; pulling the blanket she had brought around her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you Fawkes." Jess murmured before the happiness and warmth she felt lulled her to sleep.

In the morning Jess woke up refreshed. Fawkes gave out a cry that she took as good morning. She stood and stretched before grabbing out a fresh change of clothes. Once she had shrugged on a sweater over her long sleeve shirt, Jess looked over to the Phoenix. "Will you be staying with me Fawkes?"

The scarlet bird swooped down from the ledge he was sitting on and perched once more on Jess' shoulder. It gave another shrill cry and rested its head against hers. With a smile Jess patted the top of his head. "I'll take that as a yes. Shall we get going then?"

She was ready to go within fifteen minutes. After procuring something to eat the pair set off. Fawkes leapt into the skies and flew overhead at a pace so he didn't lose Jess. Jess felt lighter today, having some company, especially company that had been so close to Dumbledore made her feel an infinite amount of times better. With Fawkes he didn't bicker with Ron or Hermione and drive her insane. He was quiet company, but the dark foreboding nature the war had given so many people did not seem to affect him. Even if his master was long gone Fawkes was not mournful. It was as if Dumbledore had sent him to Jess after he had died, and for that she was grateful.

The day progressed lazily. Jess stopped for lunch which gave her time to catch her breath. "I wonder how they are doing without me. Hopefully Harry hasn't killed them yet with all their arguing." She laughed lightly and stood, ready to continue.

As the night sky crept up once more Jess looked around for places to stay for the night. What she didn't notice was another shadow behind her. Fawkes gave out a startled cry as he swooped down and resumed his spot on Jess' shoulder. Her head whipped around as she saw the dark shadow sneak away. "What was that??" She asked her voice much higher than usual. Jess jumped as she heard something rustle behind her. She screamed off a spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" After a moment she dared to look behind the clearing, wand poised, ready to strike.

With bated breath Jess jumped to the side and saw nothing. A sense of foreboding and fear crawled up her spine. Jess looked up to Fawkes, the little hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "We're not alone."

Choosing a place to stay for the night proved to be more difficult. Jess was picky about her selections as she kept looking over her shoulder for the creature. She knew it was following them; and wondered how long she could outrun it. It was close to midnight when she had finally found a suitable placed to stay. Her head hit her pillow hard as her dreams were filled with a faceless monster.

The next couple of nights were sleepless for Jess as she constantly kept a watch out for the 'thing' that was after her. Her days were spent constantly moving. She dared not risk being caught off guard or worse let the monster catch up to her. It was a small comfort to have Fawkes beside her as she felt slightly safer than she would have on her own. Jess had heard from Harry that Fawkes had bravely pecked out the eyes of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. He wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

But even with that taken into consideration Jess till felt unsafe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found. She had made sure that they couldn't find her. After Ron's return she had been angry, that they had wasted all that time that he had left her just like Draco had. That was why she left; she couldn't stay with that thought pondering in the back of her mind. It made not only her head throb but also her heart.

After a morning full of moving around in a forest that she was familiar with she spotted a stream and stopped for a drink. The cool blue water was crisp and cold. Jess splashed a handful on her face. She proceeded to wash her face feeling refreshed. "Much better." She murmured while standing. Looking over her shoulder to see Fawkes she heard rustling nearby.

The rustling grew louder and louder as Jess grabbed out her wand quickly. She saw a large black creature and then ran for it as fast as she could. How had it caught up to her that quickly? She hardly ever stopped moving. Her nights rest where cut in half as she felt more secure putting distance between her and it, instead of sleeping. Fawkes flew over her head and gave a strong cru. Tears pricked in her green eyes as she wondered how much longer she could do this.

She was bathed in darkness once more as the sun set. By wandlight Jess continued her journey as long as she could until she was near collapsing. Jess crawled into a small save and blocked the opening with curses. Only when she thought she had done enough she turned to Fawkes. With a yawn Jess tried to fight off sleep, wanting to keep a lookout. She didn't last long as her body protested against her and she passed out.

Jess opened her eyes to see the dark cave around her. She yawned again her sleep not being near enough to strive on. She stood slowly and looked around for Fawkes but he was nowhere to be seen. He was always the first thing she saw in the morning, and warmed her up before their day's journey. "Fawkes?" Jess asked while peering out into the opening of the cave. "Fawkes?"

"No, not exactly." Replied a cool and familiar voice.

Jess felt herself shiver. Looking over she saw a figure, but where they sat it was dark. "Step into the light."

Slowly the figure got to their feet and walked over. With a wide smile on his face, the bleached blonde came into the light. His face fell when he saw Jess. Quickly he ran to her side. "What happened to you?" Draco asked in a low whisper, worry evident on his face.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" She asked tartly.

Cupping her cheek in his slender pale hand Draco looked at her. "You're dirty, tired and thing. This wasn't how I saw you last."

"Things have changed." Jess replied while closing her eyes. His touch felt wonderful it felt more refreshing than the water had felt the day before. She never wanted this to end. To be here with Draco forever and away from the monster that haunted her.

A small smile crossed over the Slytherin's lips as he stroked her dirty cheek. "Jess, why are you alone?"

For a brief moment she stiffened; then opened her large emerald eyes and looked into his clear blue eyes. "I was mad. Ron left us, and I couldn't handle it. It felt just like when you left with Snape."

He nodded, feeling a sting of pain in that he had hurt her so much. "I'll never leave you again, Jess. I've been trying to find you. All of my weekends have been spent searching for you. I've watched as you sent letter to your friends, going mad because I don't know where you are. I want to help you. I…" He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her. "I didn't have a choice when it came to killing Dumbledore, yet I still couldn't do it. Snape did it, because I was afraid. I never wanted him dead, Jess. You _have_ to believe me! All I wanted to do was make sure you were safe. And you know what's happened now, you're in some God forsaken place I have no idea where it is, alone, cold, tired, and hungry! I've failed both you and myself."

Jess couldn't believe what she had heard. Draco had told her before that he was sorry about Dumbledore, and she believed him, but the fact that he had been searching for her, wanting to protect her made her knees weak. "Draco?"

He paused to look over at her. Even though her face was dirty and she had grown thinner she was still the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. "Yes?"

"I love you." She flung her arms around Draco and sobbed. "I always knew you never wanted to kill Dumbledore. I knew deep down that you were terribly sorry it ever happened. I felt betrayed, but I never could stop thinking about you. I was so angry with you. I tried to get over you with George, but as each day passes I knew it's impossible. I can't kid myself anymore. I only ever wanted you; and when I saw Ron leave, one of my best friends, it made me think of you. I t made everything I did painful. That's why when he came back I had to leave. I needed to get this task done and sooner so that in the same way you could come back to me faster."

Draco held her tightly. He felt whole again as he listened to her confession. "It has been torture being away from you this long Jess. A piece of me ebbs away every day I am apart from you. Please, tell me where you are?"

"I'm… Not sure where I am Draco."

He smoothed her hair. "Then tell me the last place you knew you were."

"Godric's Hallow."

"I've heard of it. And where did you go from there?"

"North, I've been going north for weeks."

"Any other direction?"

"East."

"Mmm, I think I knew where to look then."

"You do?"

"Well it gives me a lot better sense of direction than I had before. I was looking in the wrong placed. If you continue this direction you could pass by a place I know very well, by pass I mean within five or ten kilometers."

"Of where?"

Draco cringed, "Malfoy Manor."

"Then you-"

"Know the area very well" He cut in. "Do you think the others are close?"

"Most likely, they're probably looking for me."

He nodded. "Then I'll most likely be on the right track if I find them."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Jess?"

She paused for a moment, not sure how to say it. After careful thought she tried. "There's something after mer."

"After you?" His expression looked confused.

"Something big, a black shape of some sort."

"A Dementor?"

"I don't think so, but when it draws near I do feel my spirit and vigor disappear."

Draco tightened his arms around her. "Keep the course you are going. Don't engaged it unless you have to, stay hidden if you can."

She nodded, "I will."

Draco brushed her hair out of her face. "Good, I love you, stay safe." And with a gentle kiss on her lips Draco was gone.

Jess looked around the cave for real this time. Fawkes was sitting there with his head under his wing. "Fawkes!" She jumped up and crossed over to the Phoenix, stroking its gold and scarlet head. "Oh Fawkes I had the best of dreams! It was Draco, we were talking, and he's looking for me! I told him to the best of my knowledge where we are, and with luck he should find us if we continue to go the way we are going. Isn't that exciting?!" The Phoenix crowed in delight as Jess quickly got ready for their journey closer to Draco.

The day went by quickly; Jess had more energy than normal as she flew through the trees. Fawkes up ahead had to fly slightly faster in his leisurely pace. As nighttime fell so did Jess' spirits, when she had stopped for a small breather she had heard the monster behind her. With a jump she started to run. Faster and faster she ran as her heart pounded in her chest. She had to outrun it otherwise she wouldn't see Draco.

A branch swiped across her cheek and left a thing line of a scrape that leaked a little blood. She didn't stop though as she wanted to put more distance between herself and the creature. Jess could hear its footfalls galloping after her. This was new and sent her into a panic. A large root protruded and as she looked back to see if she had any leeway Jess' foot got caught underneath it and she fell to the ground. Her wand flew to the right.

Fear consumed her entire being as she groped around in the dark for the small wood magical stick. She heard no more footfalls as her finger tightened around her wand. Jess sat up bolt right. "Lumos!" She shouted and looked at the creature in front of her.

It was large, hairy and black. For a second Jess thought it was a bear but then thought better of it. This surely wasn't a Dementor as Draco had thought. Jess looked at it curiously. "Don't move or I will hex you." She warned while standing up, her wand pointed at the beast. What surprised her was that it obeyed her command. The creature instead sat down and waited for her, as if this was normal. Jess looked at the shaggy black beast for a moment before her eyes grew wide with shock. "No…" Her wand fell to the ground. "It can't be…" But as she looked at it more and more she knew it was true.

Jess sunk down onto her knees as she started to freely cry. Her arms wrapped around the beast in a tight hug. Sobs raked her body as she buried her face into its fury chest. "Sirius…"

The black shaggy dog transformed before her to reveal a thin man kneeling down with her. His hair was shoulder length as it needed trimming and his brown eyes looked at her brightly. "I was wondering how long I would have to keep this chase up." Sirius barked a laugh while hugging her back.

"Sirius… How did you…"

He shook his head. "I don't know Jess. You know as well as I do that I feel through the veil and was never to return. It was worse than death, or as I imagine it to be. But then not that long ago, I don't know how exactly, the earth quaked and the veil ripped slightly, allowing me to come back. There must be some sort of deal where every so often it lets the last person in it out. Probably doesn't happen often." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Jess laughed a true laugh. The first one in weeks as she stood and grabbed her wand. "Harry will be so happy! Sirius?"

He stood as well and looked at her. "Yes?"

Jess beamed up at him. Her emerald eyes shining brightly. "Welcome back!"

* * *

So... Sirius is back... How many people love me right now because Sirius is back? I know, I know... You worship the ground I walk on, how kind of you all. And you even bring baked goods! You're too kind. On a more serious note, I just knew that I had to bring him back. I was quite upset when he died in the 5th book. I thought it was lame, then again I thought the 5th book was very lame... If you ever are on a quiz show and someone asks you, what is Jess' least favorite Harry Potter book, you guys all know the answer now (for those of you that don't read the books, or live under a rock and don't know the title of the fifth book ( yes there's at least one of you that reads this that doesn't (you know who you are....(Its Order of the Phoenix))) Oh and if anyone ever asks for my favorite one, its the 3rd one (Prisoner of Azkaban) closely followed by the 4th (Goblet of Fire) and the 7th (Deathly Hallows.) And since my favorite one centers around Sirius, you would think I'd like him right? Yes I do, and I love that it takes a break from Voldemort. He gets boring after a while. But anyways, his function, besides being awesome and comforting Jess will become apparent in the sequel.

Now I will close for now. Say one last THANK YOU to all of you before I leave. Yeah I'm leaving.... Eep! Well I'll be back, but you know, I'll update once I'm settled in my new home. (dances around for joy) Whoever Joy is... XD Anyways... No seriously thank you all so far for reading BOTH stories and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I wish you the best of luck and safety in whatever you guys do while I am traveling. I would ask that you keep me in your thoughts and prayers that I have a safe flight, and that I get to my dorms and not spontaneously combust, brust into flames, or get stabbed in the jugular in the process. (Don't ask...) Until next chapter! Jess signing off!


	12. Just Like Old Times

HELLO EVERYONE! I know it has been WEEKS! But honestly I didn't have the interest to write anything before this so here you go…. I know its been a while and quite frankly I didn't think it would take me this long. For one thing I thought my transition was going to me a lot easier at first WRONG. Once I got into my room, I started crying my eyes out, it sucked hard core. Yeah, I don't think the program I went thru did a very good job. I got here, was brought to me room and bam, on my own. I have a meeting with one of the people from the program tomorrow, I might have to give them a piece of my mind… I shall continue this rant below the chapter. For now ENJOY and I don't own HP!

* * *

Jess felt much better as she looked for a place to stay. As they walked Sirius transformed back into the black shaggy dog. That was the last thing they needed, the ministry and death eaters after Sirius Black. It would be dangerous if he walked around as a person for Jess. So he instead walked alongside her as a dog, protecting her as they walked along in the forest. Fawkes flew overhead for protection from above.

Sirius spotted out a small cave for them to stay in. He walked into the cave before transforming back into his normal self. Jess put up a lot of curses; Sirius soon joined her and added some more complicated hexes. They both then walked back into the cave.

Sirius sat on the right side of the cave on a ledge. Jess sat down on the left as Fawkes flew in and perched on her shoulder. She looked over to Sirius. He was still thin, as he had been presumed dead for the last year and a half. She dug into her bag and dug out a piece of bread. "It's not much, but you need it more than I do."

He shook his dirty hair. "No Jess, I can't take it from you."

"Really Sirius you can have it. I already had enough for now. You go on and take it. When was the last time you had real food anyway?" She asked while petting Fawkes' feathers.

Sirius reluctantly took it. The first bite was slow and deliberate as if he was savoring every succulent morsel. The rest of the bread was inhaled. He ate it like a ravenous wolf that had been through a scarce winter with no food. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and looked at her. "Since I took the bread, I have a few questions for you."

Jess looked over at her. "Alright, go on."

"First why are you alone? I was looking for Harry and expected you to be with him, Hermione and Ron."

"I… I got mad at Ron. He left us in the middle of our important task. I was devastated, for reasons I'd rather not explain." Jess looked at him, he eyes unfocused as she was trying hard not to think of how she had felt, how it had reminded her of Draco.

"I see, so you left Harry and Hermione just like Ron left you?"

Jess looked at him, surprised. She had never thought of it that way. Jess paled as she thought of it. She had left her friends just as Ron had left them. "I was just so mad. He was right, Ron I mean that we weren't moving fast enough in our task. But I didn't care, it was something, anything for me to do. I had nothing else to go home to. I hid my parents, altered their memory so that they didn't remember me. Dumbledore is dead, so I can't go back to Hogwarts. I lost my boyfriends in a way that no one should to go thru. And now I betrayed my friends because I let my emotions get the better of me. I understand how Ron felt now when he came back. I have failed everyone." Jess didn't look at him. She didn't feel worthy of even being in the same room as him. Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, landing in a small puddle on the backside of her hand that was resting on her knee. She bowed her head; curtains of rich chocolate brown hair shielded her face from view. She felt pathetic, untrustworthy, and a coward. A slight gasp left her lips as she felt an arm slink around her shoulders. Jess looked up with puffy red eyes to see that Sirius was now by her side.

"Don't say such false rubbish. You have not betrayed your friends. Jessica, what are you out here for? You're continuing the task that you and your friends have been entrusted with. Jess, you saw that things weren't going as quick as they should be so you took action. You left so that you all could be reunited in a world free of the Dark Lord. Is that a crime? I most certainly think not. To leave them and venture out on your own is very brave. You are no coward. You're a brave and loyal friend who would do anything to make the wizarding world peaceful again. That takes a lot of courage. I am very proud of what young responsible adults all four of you have become. If it would have been up to James, Remus and I around your age, well things would be a lot worse off." Sirius laughed loudly as he looked at her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

She nodded mutely, while wiping tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Anytime" he ran a hand over her back soothingly. "If you don't feel up to anymore questioning tonight that's fine with me."

"No" Jess sniffed and looked Sirius in his brown eyes. "Keep asking. You have the right to ask."

He nodded, his stringy dirty hair bobbing slightly. "Then I need to ask you about something you said earlier. Dumbledore… He's dead?"

Jess let out a shaky sigh. She knew he was bound to ask about that. "He was killed at the end of last term."

"Blimey, who killed him?"

"Snape."

Sirius' face contorted into a vicious scowl as a low growl emitted from his lips. His inner animagus coming out in his human form. "That dirty, slimy git. I never trusted him. Always thought Dumbledore was crazy for letting him in the Order. And what good did it do? Absolutely none just sent Dumbledore to an early grave. If I ever see that snake I'll wring his neck until he's stone cold dead!"

"Sirius! Just calm down a minute." She noticed him wringing his hands, pretending that he was killing Snape. "A lot has happened since you…"

"Died, let's just use that term, its simplest." He replied while dropping his hands.

"Yes, that will work. Did you have any more questions?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. You mentioned losing a boyfriend. I was just curious who-" But he was cut off.

"First I should clarify which one. I've had two over the last year."

"Impressive" Sirius gave her a teasing wink. "And who might these lads be?"

"You'll find this funny, but they're quite different from one another. First I dated your godson."

"You and Harry were together?" He looked positively tickled by the idea. "That was a good match, what happened?"

"I finally came out of my denial. The guy that I've liked for quite some time. My feelings resurfaced so harshly that I couldn't ignore them."

"The suspense is killing me. Please don't tell me it's Ron. You mentioned him leaving, but I always pictured him with Hermione."

Jess couldn't help but laugh. The thought of her and Ron together was hysterical. "Oh Merlin no! Ron and Hermione have always been meant for each other. The only question is when will they realize it."

Sirius groaned. "You're telling me that still hasn't happened?"

"Afraid not."

"We might have to wait another decade at this rate."

"Oh I hope not! No, I think they'll realize it soon enough."

"One can hope." Though he sounded rather doubtful. "So if not Ron then who?"

Jess took in a deep breath before saying. "Draco Malfoy."

This caused Sirius to laugh. "You're joking right? My cousin Cissy's boy?"

She blushed, "I'm not joking, Sirius! And he feels the same way about me! We dated for four months before everything went down. We'd still be right now if the Dark Lord hadn't given him the task of killing Dumbledore."

This caught Sirius off guard. "Wait, I thought you said Snivelous killed Dumbledore?"

"He did because Draco never wanted to kill him." Jess looked down at her hands. "Draco never wanted to become a Death Eater. He's on the run now, trying to find me, because he still loves me." She looked up to see Sirius staring at her wildly. "I know it's true. Draco and I have a special bond. Occasionally we have the same dream in where we talk to each other about what is going on. In fact yesterday night we talked, through our dreams. He's coming to find me Sirius. He wanted to help me and Harry, Ron and Hermione. He never wanted to do _His_ bidding, but he had no choice. Dumbledore had to be killed so that Draco and his mother and father wouldn't be killed." Jess finished and waited for Sirius to speak.

"I don't know what to say to that." He confessed while rubbing his stubble chin. "He hasn't been corrupted by his father then."

"No, he hasn't."

"I was fond of Narcissa while growing up. That is until she started seeing Lucius Malfoy. She really is a kind lady once you get to know her deep down."

"That's what Draco's told me."

"Ah good, then that part of her is still alive."

"And Draco's the same." Jess butted in. "He may look more like his father but his heart is like his mother's."

"By the way you defend him Jess, I would have to be crazy to think otherwise." Sirius grinned as he scooted back over to his side of the cave. "I think for now though that is enough. I know both of us are tired. You've been running from me for days while I've been making sure I didn't lose you. Sleep will be much appreciated by both parties."

Jess smiled and laughed. With Sirius here she was much safer. A witch and a wizard would have much more luck against a group of Death Eaters than just one or the other. Jess dug out her pillow from her small bag. Once her head hit the pillow her tired and aching body demanded rest as her eyelids drooped shut and she was fast asleep.

Harry, Ron and Hermione really in all actuality weren't that far away from where Jess and Sirius where. They had been searching for days, but due to the fact that Jess had had someone chasing after her, her speed was much quicker than the trio. This fueled spats amongst Ron and Hermione. Mostly they ended up in Hermione blaming Ron; claiming that if he hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. In response Ron either would mumble under his breath or cross his arms and not say anything at all. It was after many days of this that Harry had had enough.

"Ron, you shouldn't have left." Hermione began after a lull in their argument.

"Don't you think I know that, Hermione?" Ron spat back, already annoyed.

"Why did you then?" She pestered back.

"I already told you why. I was fed up with just camping in the middle of winter mind you, and not doing anything!"

"Well if that's what you think this is then why did you come back?"

"I was wrong okay?! Obviously that was made obvious when the second I came back I destroyed a horcrux!" Ron had now stopped moving forward and threw up his hands.

"Don't go and take all the credit! Harry found the sword!' Hermione barked back. She had also stopped walking, her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she glared up at Ron.

"Well that wouldn't have mattered all that much if I hadn't come, Hermione. He would have drowned because of the bloody locket around his neck!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy but then Jess left! All because of that stupid stunt you pulled by leaving us! I know how she felt; I could see it in her eyes. Jess had the same look on her face when Malfoy left her for good. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am Hermione, alright?! I promised George I'd look after her, and I felt awful that I left. I was so angry though I just didn't care anymore. Besides, it's her fault anyway she fell for that git's tricks. She should have known better than to fall for that ass-"

"Will the two of you just shut the bloody hell up?!" Harry shouted loudly scaring away any birds in nearby trees. He had turned around and looked at them. A vein throbbed slightly on his forehead as the constant day on end bickering had finally gotten on his nerves so bad he could have strangled them right then and there. He noticed that they had both shut up and were quietly gaping at him. "That's better." Harry took in a long deep calming breath before continuing.

"In Jess' defense since she isn't here I'd like to think she knew better than getting close to Malfoy. She must have heard or saw something that we hadn't, otherwise none of this makes any sense. As much as I don't like the decision she made there's nothing we can do about it now. Jess is obviously sorry that she " he paused the next half of his sentence disgusted him and a shiver went down his spine as he said it- "dated Malfoy. Just get over it Ron; and as for her leaving, I don't know quite why she did, but she did. And we can't do anything about it now but to keep looking for her. But your constant bickering is slowing us down. If this continues we'll never catch up to her. I suggest we continue walking in silence for a while, until both of you have calmed down, agreed?" Reluctantly the pair nodded, "Good, let's keep moving."

Jess woke up that morning feeling refreshed once more. She looked over to see that Sirius had left for a bit and returned with a rabbit that he was now roasting over a magic-enhanced fire.

"Morning" he smiled up from his catch as he poked the small fire. "I figured something with a bit of protein would be good. It'll keep up your strength longer than dried up fruit and on the verge of moldy bread."

Jess smiled," thanks Sirius. This'll be like a banquet, considering what I've had over the last couple weeks."

"Consider it part of my duties while with you. It wasn't much trouble. Then again this is nothing compared with getting a second chance at life." He grinned and prodded the fire again. "It's almost done if you wanted to get ready while you wait. I'll let you know when it's done."

She nodded and grabbed her bag, heading farther into the cave, where Sirius couldn't see her and got dressed. With the help of her wand she washed her face and looked better than she had since Sirius had started chasing after her. With a smile she headed back and sat by the fire.

"So what are out plans for today?" Sirius asked while transfiguring a couple smooth rocks into plates and cutting up the rabbit, with the stick he had transfigured into a knife, in half.

Jess took one plate and grabbed her bag, "Accio silverware." The silverware was settled somewhere in the depths of her bag and leapt out. Jess handed Sirius an extra fork and the pair began eating. "We continue the same direction we are heading in. In the next couple days I hope to run into Draco. From there I'm not sure what will happen." She grew suddenly quiet. The idea of seeing Draco again gave her mixed feelings, some happy, some painful.

Sirius placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If this helps at all, I'll hex him if he isn't begging for you to take him back." He gave her an all-knowing wink.

Jess shook her head in disapproval. "He's already done so in one of our shared dreams."

"And?"

"I couldn't bear to see him that pathetic again. It was heartbreaking."

"And did you take him back?"

"Of course I did, I couldn't help myself." A small sheepish smile, along with a slight blush crawled up on her face as Sirius chuckled.

"Ah yes the ensnaring Malfoy charm." Sirius sighed dramatically. "Gets to the best and prettiest young girls I'm afraid. But luckily it seems this Malfoy is quite different."

Draco had been searching for the past three days. The cold air chilled him to the bone as he pulled his cloak tighter around him. The snow crunched below his dress shoes as he tromped around the forest. No matter how tired or cold he got Draco never stopped moving forward. For he knew that if he did, he might miss her.

This was why Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, snotty and richest teenager in the entire wizarding world, was out on his own, in unfavorable, godforsaken middle of a forest, cold, tired, hungry, when he could have hired a multitude of servants to do this for him, was where he was. The girl of his dreams; the one who helped him detach himself from his father's mold, was close. He had spoken to her, through their dreams and she gave him the best headway he had had so far as to her location.

Draco had been looking for her for months before, but to no avail. He had desperately wanted to find her, tell her that he hadn't done the dirty task of killing their beloved headmaster. It had been a long and agonizing summer, and first term not being able to see let alone speak with her. But when he had, finally on very rare occasion in dreams did he plead his case. It took him a while as the first time or two Jess didn't believe him. It was finally the last time that she was finally convinced. This made Draco's heart pound and soar high above the clouds. She possibly wanted him back. After all that he had done she was giving him a chance. That was more than he deserved, but he was willing to take up the offer.

And so Draco had apparated close to Malfoy Manor and proceeded to head south. That was the direction she was coming from and it was his best bet in finding her. Draco nearly ran at first, eager to see her after several months of separation. To be able to actually kiss her once again made his head spin as his feet continued to carry him closer to her. Nothing would stop him now, not even his father, not even Voldemort. His steps had a light bounce as he continued to plow through the snow.

As the days passed that bounce dwindled until he was just normally walking as he shivered on his feet. The cold racked his body as he cursed quietly to himself for not grabbing an extra sweater. His hands were near numb in the dragon scaled gloves he wore. His platinum blonde hair had flakes of snow embedded in it, that with one shake of his head went flying.

As the days passed his morale diminished. The thought of seeing Jess again proceeded to grow further and further away. He doubted himself as he made a small fire in a dry indent of a cave. His hands burned as ht placed them close to the fire. The contrast in how cold they were with how hot the fire was made it even worse. Draco pulled out from his pack the last of his rations and ate it ravenously. There was no point in being proper where there was no place or reason for it. At times like this, whatever got fuel into his body quickest was preferred. After his tiny meal, Draco felt his hunger grow instead of subside. He mentally cursed as his dilemma of hunger grew instead of weakened. It was as if he would have been better off without it. The slight tease of a meal made Draco's body revolt and crave for more; the problem was, was that there was none to be had. He rubbed his hands together, the friction causing heat as he huddled closer to the fire. "I have to find her and soon." He muttered to himself. "If I don't, I don't know what help I could be to her."

The next morning Draco literally forced himself to get up. He was more fatigued than he had been the day before, but that wouldn't stop him. There was only one thing that mattered to him now, and nothing not even his body was going to stop him from getting it.

Draco trudged through the snow the entirety of the morning and well into the afternoon. When all hope was lost of him finding her that day he heard voices. They were ahead of him a distance close enough that he could gap at a run. There were two of them, one female and one male. Draco's stomach leapt and slipped as he sprang forward quietly and slowly lessened the distance.

Harry stopped in mid-sentence as he was saying something to Hermione and stopped. His body grew rigid as he fingered the grip on his wand tighter. When the other two noticed they stopped and watched him. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak the raven haired boy interrupted. "Something's following us."

The bushy haired girl gasped as Ron stepped in front of her, brandishing his wand. He took a step closer to Harry and looked at him. The pair exchanged a nonverbal conversation.

Harry took one more step forward. "Come out! I know you're there!"

A few silent seconds passed before the trio heard a soft rustling. They held their wands at the ready as Draco emerged, his wand also extended. Hermione let out another gasp as Ron shot off a spell. "Stupefy!"

Draco blocked it with one of his own and glared at the red headed boy. "That was cheap Weasel, but then I don't expect more from your family." He sneered, which causes Ron to lunge at him.

Harry caught him just in time. "Shove off Malfoy! What are you even doing here?" He growled while holding back Ron.

Draco wiped the smirk off his face quickly as he lowered his wand slightly. "I'm looking for someone."

"Us? So you can hand us in to _Him_?" Ron spat while trying to wrestle free of Harry.

"No" he responded calmly while looking amongst the golden trio. "I have nothing to do with the Dark Lord. I have chosen my own path, and that is one far away from him."

This causes Ron to laugh loudly. "Right, then what are you out here for ferret? You're not here to help us I imagine." He mocked while finally pulling himself free of Harry.

Draco looked at the three. "I am not here for the likes of you." He spat icily while looking at the two boys. As his gaze crossed over to Hermione's it softened slightly. "Granger, where is she?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know. She left us weeks ago. We've been looking for her ever since, but we still haven't found her."

The blonde Slytherin nodded as he pocketed his wand. "I spoke with her, not that long ago. She doesn't look good, none of us do." For effect Draco held up one of his dirty hands and inspected it. Never in his life would he allow this. He looked at it in disgust for a moment, before looking back at the trio.

"You saw her?" Hermione asked, seeming doubtful.

"Not in person, but in visions yes."

The bushy haired girl's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But how?" She looked at him for a moment when it finally dawned on her. "Draco, that's extremely rare, even in the wizarding world."

"I know, but it's a good thing. This way she was able to tell me vaguely where she was."

"You mean she's close?" Ron piped up and looked around the forest around them.

"She's somewhere here but that's not all." Draco interrupted, "there's something following her, something dark. She's afraid that she can't outrun it for long. I'm trying my best but I still haven't found her." He looked down at his hands in shame.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder and to his surprise saw it was Hermione. "I'm still mad at you for what you did to Jess. The only reason I ever gave you a chance was because of how much she believed in you. But you threw that all away. It will take something great to gain any of it back from both me and her. You better be working on it Malfoy, of I'll never let you by her again."

Draco looked at her smoldering brown eyes and nodded. "I'll never betray her again. She means everything to me, and I will so what it takes, anything to have her back."

She let out the smallest of smiles. "Good, stay with us tonight. It's not much but we do have enough food."

His characteristic smirk crossed over his face. "Great, I'm famished." And just as Hermione started to set up the tent, Ron exploded.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?! YOU CAN'T LET THAT MURDEROUS FERRET STAY WITH US!! HE'LL KILL US IN OUR SLEEP!"

"Perhaps he's right Granger if I have to listen to that twit much longer I might have to strangle him in his sleep." Draco drawled while looking at Ron, a smirk on his face.

"YOU BLOODY FERRET!! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO SHOW YOUR POINTY SNOTTY FACE AROUND JESS ANYWAYS?!"

Draco's smirk disappeared. "I don't, but she's giving me a second chance and for that I am grateful."

Just as Ron opened his mouth to yell at him again Hermione placed a hand over his mouth. "At least stay long enough to have something to eat."

"Don't mind if I do. As long as weasel isn't remotely close to it." He got the reaction he wanted as Ron growled and lunged towards him once more. Harry grabbed him, Hermione yelled at him and Draco laughed loudly, just like the old times. It was just like it should be, Draco thought, except that if it was truly just as it should be there was one element missing, and that was Jess.

* * *

So… Back to my rant. Yeah they didn't do that great of a job and my mother was pissed. It sucked really bad because I didn't have a working phone either for the first day. My mum did however get yahoo messenger so I think that was the reason I survived the first day. None of my roommates were here, the first one moved in two days after I did. Bah it was a mess… But now things are going much better! I've met but one of my roommates, I know my way enough around town to find stores that I need to get stuff from. I have found half of my appetite again, I completely lost it during the flight over here… So things are pretty good. I got some nifty HP posters, one with Draco on it…. Big surprise? I think not :P Well I'm sorry this took me so long but I had quite the hassle getting used to stuff, so I guess that's why. I think there's about four chapters left? And then I REALLY need to start on the sequel to THIS one. I've had some ideas, but then just haven't written them down… I hate to say it, but now that I start uni on Tuesday, my chapter updating, will be slower. I wouldn't expect more than one every other week, sad to say. But I will try to keep that time line, I want to at least finish this story in a reasonable fashion, so then I can give myself a break and start writing on the sequel. Thanks for sticking with me so far! Until next chapter!-Jess


	13. Author's Note

To my dear readers...

First off I would like to apologize for the fact that I have literally vanished off of for what... six weeks? That clearly wasn't my intention. Though I can't promise to be better about it I would certainly like to try to. I'm finally in the routine of things here, so I think that will help. Another reason I have not been on here is that I have quite frankly not had any inspiration. I know you would think, this is a Harry Potter story, you just moved to London, you would think I would get more ideas. Have I? No I think I have written a grand total of ten pages on the story ever since I've been here. And that folks is hardly anything for me.

I have a couple small and not all the way developed ideas, but I kind of need someone to bounce them off of, that helps my creative writing processes. If anyone wants to volunteer, that would be super special awesome!

On a promising note, I am starting to feel a bit of the fanfiction itch, meaning that I would like to attempt working on it sometime soon. Perhaps tomorrow or Monday as I have plans tonight.

Also I think a few of you have asked how everything is going over here. And I will answer that question now. It's fantastic! I honestly am quite happy here now that I have opened up and met some people :P The first couple weeks were quite rough on me, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And now it's so weird. I'm going back home to the states in about a month for the holidays and what not and I mean I know I am going 'back home' but it doesn't feel like such a transition anymore. This is my home too; the only thing that's different about it is that my family isn't right here with me. That's the only difference I can see right now.

I thank you all for having patience and waiting for me and I still hope that you all enjoy my story thus far. I just need that extra push, that extra determination to start working on it again. With your help hopefully and encouragement I should attempt to do so. Thanks all again and I hope everything is well with all of you!

Sincerely,

Jess


	14. Malfoy Manor

OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *brief pause as everyone falls over from complete shock* Anyways, hello everyone! I know its been almost two months? Yeah that sounds about right... Well I guess my excuse is, hmm I'm in a completely different country on my own for the first time and that's quite a lot to take in! I've had some amazing experiences so far, some that weren't, some painful ones as well. But I'm growing and quite honestly I love it here most of the time. :P Lately its been sucky, as to reasons I wish not to explain to the general populus, but if you wish to know feel free to send me a message. Though for some odd reason, this tough time, and I mean tough... Has gotten me in a HP mood sightly, which is a good thing because then I remember I should update! And hopefully, okay this might be a stretch but maybe I will WRITE on the story.... I haven't done that since I got here? Maybe in the first week or the second week not since however. Hopefully I will get some ideas soon... Only one can hope. But! Alright in my absence I have compensated slightly. This chapter is VERY long so hopefully everyone will be pleased with it. Also, its just a great chapter in general :) I hope you enjoy! It was one of my favourites to write! I do not own HP! (its been a while since I said that... :P)

* * *

Jess woke up that morning, though her spirits were higher than before Sirius' arrival, her good mood was wearing off. As the days passed she anticipated Draco's arrival more and more. But only up to a certain point, after many days and no sign of Draco, Jess started to become doubtful again. It was evident in her eyes as Sirius watched her become enveloped in the ever growing darkness. Each day that passed without Draco the deeper she sank. It was hard for him to bare, to see someone so young and full of life being taken down with the hard times. If there was any way he could Sirius wanted to fix it. Each day he would remind her that everything would be alright, that his cousins' son would come. And that they would be reunited once more. And every time he told her that he got the same response, a weak smile and a small head nod.

Dinner that night was nothing short of amusing for Draco. At first as the four teenagers sat around the tent Draco hovering around their dinner was tense. Ron said nothing as he violently stabbed each carrot with his fork. Occasionally he would look up from the assault on his food to give Draco a death glare. In response the Slytherin would give him a cheeky grin, which would result with Ron lowly growling and looking back down at his food. An extra ferocity was apparent in his next stabbing of a carrot as he muttered words like, ferret, bloody coward, and traitor, under his breath.

Hermione on the other hand looked from Harry, who never looked up from his food, to Ron, and then to Draco. Every time Ron and Draco exchanged glances and Ron started to mutter she would tut and shake her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco who would smirk and resume eating. Harry on the other hand was much too enthralled with hi food than was healthy. Half way though his meal he began to yawn. Dinner had been slightly delayed, due to Malfoy's arrival. It had taken an extra half hour just to convince Ron that Malfoy was too starved to attack him before dinner. He began to nod off as he was finishing his noodles.

After what seemed like hours Ron finally spoke. "I don't see what she sees in you anyway. After all those years of you treating her like dirt and she trusts you. So that brings me to my question, what kind of potion did you use on her? Mind control? Love potion? Or something more complicated?"

Draco ground his teeth as he promised himself not to retaliate. If he could keep his cool and word got to Jess, he would be in a better standing with her. He looked down at his plate instead and continued eating.

A soft chuckle emitted from Ron's lips that soon grew into a roaring cackle. Quickly he placed down his fork as he pounded on his chest so he didn't choke. Ron cleared his throat. "I apologize, but I find it hard to believe that you don't have a response. The Draco Malfoy, the most self centered, big mouth, blabbering prick is silenced by me, Ron Weasley, who doesn't have a tenth of the money you do. Really ferret, you've lost your touch." The red headed Gryffindor retorted back haughtily while reclining back.

Draco snorted, "Please just because I don't want to waste my precious time on such a pointless argument with someone who isn't worth my time is a surprise? I didn't think you were that daft weasel. I guess even I had too high of standards when it came to you." He smirked and looked over to Hermione, who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

This was the final straw as Ron was visibly shaking. He stood up and abruptly, knocking over his cup of pumpkin juice, staining the tent floor orange in the process. His ears turned bright red and matched his flaming red hair. With his fists trembling in rage Ron exploded in anger. "How dare you even talk like that to me you murderous traitor! You killed Dumbledore and don't even try to deny it! I can't imagine why you even bother with trying to worm your way back into Jess' favor! I don't see how she could possibly forgive such worthless scum as you!! You're hated by our side, and you're hated by yours for being too cowardly to do the dirty deed yourself! How can you even stomach living with yourself looking in the mirror everyday looking at the face of a murderer. You're worse than He-who-must-not-be-named. You're weak and cowardly! How pathetic! She'll never take you back! Jess is happy with George so piss off!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

This jarred Harry from his sleep as he was fast asleep in his lukewarm pile of noodles. He watched sleepy eyed as Draco stood quickly, color rising into his cheeks from a combination or rage and embarrassment.

He walked over to the tent flap and only then did he turn to look back. The color was still evident on his pale cheeks as he gazed at Hermione. "Thanks for dinner Granger." Draco turned towards the exit as he opened the tent flap. "As for you weasel, you have no idea what I have gone through. It was kill Dumbledore or have my family killed."

"That would have been the better option!" Ron snapped back.

"Maybe so but the choice has already been made. Dumbledore has been killed by Snape, because I never wanted to kill him. Am I ashamed? The Draco Malfoy ashamed for his actions? While you would never think this possible you're wrong. I am ashamed for lying to Jess and from tearing myself away from her. Now it is up to me, to take my one chance at redeeming myself and making it up to her, and I plan on doing it. And now because I am a coward or weak, or unmanly, but because I am strong and brave as a Malfoy always is." He smirked back at Ron. "And don't even question my masculinity; I have the most beautiful girl in our entire year on my arm. Later weasel. Hopefully I don't see you too soon; I might have to wretch at the thought of it." With a head nod Draco strode proudly out of the tent and the protective barriers.

Ron sat back down in a neap. He looked over to Harry and Hermione. "Did he just explain himself and then boast about himself?" He stared back down at his hands in disbelief.

Harry nodded while rubbing his eyes. "Even though he was part of Dumbledore's death, and betrayed Jess, he still comes out here, takes crap from Ron and still has his pride enough intact to believe that Jess will take him back." Harry laughed while shaking his head. "Maybe he's changed, but he still has the pride and ego that the old Malfoy does."

"Don't forget that he's stubborn and is full of himself" Ron interjected.

"Yes, but I hate to admit this, but he is different. The old Draco wouldn't have come out here and hung around us as long as he did. Even if it was for some brilliant plot or rouse. His malice is gone."

"His heart has changed, Harry, and for the better, not just for his embitterment but ours as well. He really loves Jess…" Hermione commented as she looked back to Harry and Ron who simply nodded.

The next morning Jess woke up yet again. The mundaneness of how every day blended into one another was ebbing away at Jess' sanity.

It drained her energy as she was faced with the same meaningless motions day to day without end. She saw no hope, no end to the vicious cycle that threatened to last for eternity. As the days passed Jess wasn't sure if she'd ever see those that she loved ever again. It was like negativity and a black cloud hovering over her head that was leading her into despair.

The very trees around her were gloomy, as they still were ensnared by the bitter hold of winter. The snow was no longer firm and crisp as it now sloshed and slurped with every messy step they took. The forest reflected exactly how Jess was starting to feel, cold, dark and alone. Even though Sirius was with her, nothing felt, the same anymore. She hadn't heard from Draco in well over a week. If she didn't hear from him soon, she didn't know what she would do.

Just as she feared the day continued as it always did. They walked, her and Sirius, until their feet grew cold from the weather and otherwise aching from inadequate rest. Around mid afternoon they would stop briefly for a very light and usually unsatisfying meal. Sirius would always take the smaller portion. Pushing bits of his food over to Jess, he never took no for an answer. In his mind she was far too young to suffer like this. There had been far too much pain in her life recently that she didn't need to deal with any unnecessary strife. Looking at her she was much thinner than he had ever remembered her. When he had been alive before she looked much healthier, like she should have. Her very demeanor was brighter, where as now the light in her eyes was dim.

As usual Jess put up a fight, insisting that he needed more food than her, since he was a grown man. But one look from Sirius silenced her. As he never budged and waited for her as Fawkes flew over head. A mournful tune escaped his back as he fluttered in and out of view.

Jess looked up from her last bite of bread. She already looked weary, though they still had many hours to go. In a soft voice, just above a whisper she asked. "Sirius?"

His heavy lidded eyes looked over at her. Shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes he replied. "Yes, Jess?"

"Do you…" A slight pause developed between the pair. It took Jess a few moments before she was able to speak again. Folding her hands in her lap Jess looked back at him. "Do you think this will ever end? I mean nothing is happening. I thought that after I left this would go faster! With two groups of people looking for the horcruxes you would think things would progress faster, but they're not! I'm not doing anything! I'm not helping, nothing is going right. Every day we do the same exact thing but to no avail. All that happens is with each restless nigh we go weaker, hungrier, and more tired. Our limbs ache from overuse and not enough rest. I'm not saying I'm giving up, but Sirius, there has to be something we can do. I don't care what something small that benefits and helps our cause." Tears slid down her dirty cheeks as Jess looked at her hands, palms up. With a soft splash, one rolled off her cheek and landed in the center of her palm, riding that one small place of all the grime that had been collecting there. The very air around her was one of defeat. Her shoulder were caved in any she drew herself tighter to give her any small comfort.

In one swift movement Sirius was at her side. His arms wrapped around her more frail body as he watched her pour out tears. "Jess, I know it's hard to grasp, but things will get better. This might just be our darkest hour. But think of it this way; it can only get better from here. I think we should stop for today. You're over tired, and it's affecting you. Let's find a place to rest."

"No, we need to get going. If we don't keep moving we'll never find Draco." Jess slowly got to her feet. She started to teeter back and forth on her feet as her knees wobbled. It was obvious to both her and Sirius that she was exhausted.

Quickly Sirius placed a firm arm around her shoulder to keep her stable. "No Jess, we both know that the best thing right now is for you to rest."

"No! Sirius, we're going." Shoving him away weakly Jess stood firmer on her two feet. "If you don't like it then don't follow me." She stalked off quickly; Sirius came running after her.

A little after nightfall Jess spotted the trees thinning out. She headed towards the clearing, hoping that she would reach some sort of civilization. With a smile from Sirius, Jess took the first step into the small village. And small it was. The population couldn't be more than a hundred by the looks of it Jess determined that not many lived there anymore.

With the threat of Voldemort rising to power again the inhabitants of the town had evacuated. As Jess walked through the town that only spanned four blocks in diameter. "I wonder if anyone is still here." Jess loosely gripped her wand as she began to peer through windows of the abandoned houses. One by one she searched them, and with Sirius help they checked a full block. "Not one person. Do you think the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters found them already?"

The ex-prisoner looked at her. With a shake of his head he spoke. "I'm not sure. By the looks of it, I would think not, though there's no one here it looks like everything was left intact. It's as if one moment they were going about their day to day lives and then the next moment they were gone. Most peculiar and not just one house is like that, but every single one."

"You're right. It looks a lot like what I did months ago with my parents." A dull throb resided in her chest as she thought back to it. Her parents, they were thousands of miles away. She missed them terribly, yet they didn't miss her at all. And how could they, when she wiped their memory of any knowledge of her. Jess felt a lump in her throat. With difficulty she swallowed it, trying her best not to choke up in front of Sirius twice in one day. But the thought of going back to her parents and them not remembering her made her heart clench in pain.

"Jess?" A gentle voice said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Sirius. Let's keep going." She shook off his hand and continued walking.

Oh her way through the town Jess noticed a small shop, as well as a small cemetery. Curiosity got the better of her and she approached the wrought iron gates of the cemetery. The cemetery was filled with lines of tombstones. Jess figured that there was three hundred or so in the small cemetery. So much history lied under the ground. Jess stood in front of a single stone. It was small and undecorated. All that the stone said was the date of death and birth, with a small inscription underneath the date.

Ellen McDonald

1943-1967

Loving mother of one, and wife.

"Wow, she was quite young. Only six years older than me." Jess looked at her cold hands. "Six years… Can I picture myself six years from now married and having a child? But who would I be married to? A wizard of a muggle? George or Draco? That is if I ever see either of them again." Sighing, Jess placed her hands in her pockets as she continued to stare ahead. "If the war continues in this way; I don't think I will." Slowly Jess made her way out of the cemetery and back into the heart of the small village.

Passing through the remained of the town on the outskirt of the town Jess noticed a small white church. "I should stop in. It's been so long since I've gone regularly." Truth be told Jess was quite religious. It was odd for a witch to have such a strong faith in Christianity but she did.

Sirius stood beside her, right outside the gate of the church. "Are you going in?"

"Yes, Sirius. Are you coming with me?"

He shrugged, "I've never been very religious but sure."

With a soft sigh Jess stepped onto the path that led up to the church. She went up the three steps and slowly opened the doors. It was small and quaint. On each side of the aisle there were only three pews. The small church was dark, only one candle continued to burn. With a small smile Jess walked up the blue carpeted aisle and arrived at the altar.

Against the very back of the church was a large cross. Jess felt her insides warm as she went up the two steps that stood before the altar. She bent down low before kneeling in front of the altar. Sirius stood right next to the front pew on the left side, his hand resting on the top.

Jess laughed at herself. She was so dirty and shabby, in any other circumstance her attire would have been frowned upon and scorned. "I look so out of place. My clothes are caked in dirt, and my hair is a mess. But the only one who matters is just happy I am here." Her emerald eyes looked up from the carpet and up to the cross. "I am sorry that it's been so long. Usually over summer I go with my parents nearly every summer, but times have changed Lord, and well I've been running for my life." She paused here to swallow the small lump in her throat. "Things have been hopeless, every day seems like it will never end." Jess shook her russet brown hair out of her eyes. "But I've lost my focus. I've lost the one thing in my life to be always grateful for. I have lost sight of you, the reason I am alive, my savior." Jess frowned slightly as she looked back down at the carpet. "I'll try my best to never lose sight of you again." Her voice was low as she spoke to the cross. "I know this might seem silly, but- Father, I need you more than ever. I have lost almost everyone, they are still my loved ones, but are separated from me. Please Lord; bring one of them back to me. Any one of them! Please?!" She sniffled as he tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I know I only need you to be satisfied but, I've been so alone. I'm drowning in my loneliness. Please dear God, just one of them, please bring them to me before I wither away." Her shoulder shook as Jess curled up on the ledge of the step, the cross her only comfort as tears trailed down her rosy cheeks.

With a loud crack of thunder, which shook Jess to the bone; there was still snow on the ground yet a clap of thunder sounded. It reiterated how powerful God was in her mind. He had listened to her plea as the doors of the church creaked open once more.

Sirius' grip on his wand tightened as he rounded the person coming through the door. "Who is it? Lower your wand." He growled his animagus like self showing in his human form.

Jess slowly got to her feet as she turned around. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a man at the door. She walked over to Sirius, who put a protective arm in front of her. "I'm warning you, one false move and you're dead." He hissed while raising his wand.

"Sirius don't!" Jess shouted from behind him. She got on her tip toes and looked at the man. From the sound of her voice the head of the man snapped up. His weary presence looking slightly stronger as he took a step forward. And that was enough for Jess, as she saw the familiar crystal blue eyes. "DRACO!" She cried while shoving passed Sirius launching herself into the Slytherin's arms.

Draco stood rooted to receive her. He held her dangerously close as he inhaled her scent once more. Though her usual scent of vanilla was masked, he still was delighted. "Jess." Draco stated, his whole being becoming whole once more. It was too good to be true that he said it again. "Jess! I didn't think I would find you here." He held her back slightly so he could take in her beautiful face one more. "Don't get me wrong, I am beyond elated."

"Draco…" She started to tear up again. "I… I thought I would never see you again!"

"Nothing would hold me back from finding you." He replied firmly, but softly as he cupped her chin in his hand.

Jess couldn't help but laugh with delight as she hugged Draco closer. "I…. I came here to seek comfort in God, and I begged for Him to send one of my loved ones to me, before I sunk into my despair so I couldn't get out. A loud crack of thunder sounded and you came! He answered my prayer!"

Draco looked at her, an amused look on his face. "Really? So I wasn't the only one who heard it. I thought it was odd to hear thunder in March."

Jess giggled as she placed her head on his chest. "He answered Draco. I'm so glad!"

"Me too babe, me too." He smoothed out her long hair enjoying her touch once more. "I ran into the geek squad a week or so ago. I thought I was on the right track."

"How are they?" Jess asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Weasel didn't take a liking to me, but they were fine. They're looking for you, and they're worried about you."

"I'm glad they're safe. I've been worrying about them as well."

Draco smiled, he never wanted to let go of her again. He looked over and saw Sirius, a smile on ex-prisoner's face. "Is that who I think it is?" His eyes narrowed as his grip around Jess' waist grew tighter.

"Yes but he didn't do it. He never killed anyone. It was Wormtail, You-Know-Who's right hand, sniveling git."

Draco nodded, his grip easing slightly. "Has he been with this entire time?"

"No, remember when I thought someone was after me? It was just Sirius."

"Hmm…" Draco trailed off and looked down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. "I missed you, more than I have ever missed anyone or anything in my life."

Jess beamed up at him. "I feel the same way, Draco. You have no idea." She murmured softly into his chest.

Draco couldn't take it anymore as he titled her chin up. Her eyes were dazzling and mesmerizing as he gently moved her face closer to his. Just before their lips met he noticed her eyes close, and his did the same. Lightly, and just barely did their lips touch before they heard a loud pop from behind them.

Cloaked in black three figures stood. The one pulled down her hood, a wicked and deranged smile on her face as Bellatrix rounded on her nephew, who had pulled away quickly from Jess. "Nicely done Draco. Your father, and the Dark Lord will be proud that you captured this little mudblood." She purred as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take her away boys."

Jess tried to run as the two other cloaked figures grabbed her. Draco broke free of his aunt's hold and darted towards Jess. He would kill them both if they harmed her in any way. A look of fear crossed over Jess' face which sent Draco into a deeper range. He whipped his head around to notice that Sirius was no longer there. "Coward!" He spat under his breath as he and Jess were carted off, back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco mentally cursed as he arrived at that damn place he used to call home. The very sight of it sent shivers up his spine. So much hatred hid behind those walls of stone. After being free of it for so long, he didn't know if he could handle stepping back in.

He looked over to his beloved who looked quite pale. Slowly Draco reached over and grabbed one of her clammy hands. The warmth of her touch only lasted a few moments as he felt a sharp slap across the back of his hand that made him recoil back due to the sting.

With piercing blue-grey eyes Draco looked down at his deranged aunt who had a sadistic grin on her face. "I don't think so Drakie, don't want to give your dear mum a heart attack. Best to keep it a secret from her that you like such filth." Bellatrix said in a taunt.

"She's not filth!" Draco snarled back at her.

"Ah, my poor nephew." She lightly ruffled his bleach blonde hair. "How delusional you sound. It would be a wise idea for you to take a potion once you get inside."

With a fleeting look as they crossed the threshold of the tall black wrought iron gate, Draco looked back over at Jess. It was then, that Draco felt like he had died inside. That he truly had secured himself a spot in hell, for bringing an angel to Satan's lair.

What alarmed him all the more was when they walked inside. It looked the exact same, the same elaborately decorated hell-hole he had escaped from months prior. As they were dragged into the main sitting room, there before him stood the rest of Jess' posse. Harry looked slightly unrecognizable, as his face was bloody bruised. It was that stupid scar and raven hair that made Draco believe it was actually him.

Bellatrix crossed over to where her baby sister Narcissa stood, besides her husband Lucius . Draco looked over to his mother, so beautiful and fair, but her facial expression was what made his heart sink more, if it was even physically possible. She looked as if she had cried all the tears she possibly could have and was then left cold. She looked over to Draco, only the slightest of a flicker in her eyes showed.

"Ah, Draco my boy, how wonderful of you to stop bu." Lucius broke his silence with his cold and sarcastic comment. "We'll have to make sure that this time its for a more permanent visit." He sneered while looking over at Jess. "Ah yes, the little rodent that strayed my son away. I am most pleased you brought her with Bellatrix."

Both his father and aunt's eyes twinkled maliciously as they looked at one another. Draco involuntarily took another step closer to Jess as he noticed her shiver in fear. Even though she was afraid Jess remained strong. It was another one of her beautiful qualities that Draco loved. But as he continued this thought he was interrupted by his aunt's shrill voice.

"Good, I'm glad we agree then, that I will take credit for the lots capture." Her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I think not Bella, as they are being held in my home." Lucius retorted. "If anyone should get credit it should be me."

"Nonsense!" Bellatrix cackled as she shook her head, a bushy knot of hair flying every which way. "I have always been most faithful to the Dark Lord. I even endured twelve years in Azkaban for him. And what have you done that makes you worthy? A failed attempt at planting his diary, one of his most precious belongings that got destroyed, because of you!" She hissed, making Lucius shrink slightly.

Just as he was about to retort back Feninir Greyback, one of the cloaked members that stood close to Harry spoke. "I captured three of these brats; that's more than any of you managed. I should get the credit for their capture!" He growled while looking at the pair.

"First we should see if they are who we think they are." Lucius spat rather impatiently as he looked back at Greyback. "And I know just the perfect person to do so."

It clicked in Bellatrix's mind as a wicked smirk crossed over her face." Ah yes." Her grip on Draco's shoulder tightened as she turned and faced him. "Draco darling, be a dear and help us, won't you?" She phrased it as a question but Draco knew better, it was a command.

He nodded numbly as his aunt dragged him over to the trip. "Is this Harry Potter?"

He scrunched up his face in thought. Draco knew it was Harry, but he looked much different. I'm not sure…. I've never seen him so mangled before."

She scoffed and turned to Ron. "Then is this his best friend?"

With a head nod Draco answered. There was no denying it. Ron's bright hair was quite a districting trait of his. "Yes."

"And is this is his other friend? The muggle-born trash?"

"Yes…"

Bella walked him back over to Jess. "And is this also, his other best friend, also muggle-born trash? And also the one that-"

She was cut off as Draco replied curtly. "Yes, say nothing more about her." He snapped loudly.

Bella tutted as Lucius lip curled in disgust. He walked half-way over to the three. "Put the lads in the cell." With a snap of his fingers Peter Petigrew came forth. "Draco, help him."

Draco knew better than to disobey. Quickly he grabbed Ron as Peter grabbed Harry and brought them downstairs. Ron cursed the entire way. "YOU POMPOUS GIT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HER AGAIN AFTER THAT SHOW YOU PUT ON A WEEK AGO!" Ron roared just as Draco threw him in. As the door swung shut and the cell was shut, he heard ron shout once more. It was beyond painful as he climbed back up the steps. "I THOUGHT YOU 'LOVED' HER" ringing through his ears.

The minutes seemed to pass slowly as Lucius and Bellatrix argued some more on who should summon Voldemort. Draco idly looked over to his mother. He would then look over at Jess. Not being able to bear either of their mournful faces for long his gaze quickly swept between the pair.

It was twenty minutes later that they finally agreed on something. With a wicked howl Bellatrix fired the Cruciatus Curse off, right at Hermione. The poor unarmed witch screamed as she writhed in pain. This continued for a good five minutes as Draco tired his best not to cringe.

Lucius looked back at him once Bellatrix had let up. "Check on the prisoners…- No stay here, Petigrew go and check on them."

Draco watched as the chunky man quickly scampered down the stairs. A yellowish gleam caught Draco's attention from right outside the window. Slowly, without being noticed he approached the window. What he saw shocked him, a large black dog. Draco looked over to Jess and saw that she had been hopefully looking at the same spot for quite some time as Lucius ordered people around. _This can't be a normal dog_, Draco thought as he looked at it. The yellow gleam of the lights or the whites of the dogs eyes faded and Draco was able to clearly see them. He suppressed a gasp, as he recognized the eyes. With a small leap of his heart he silently made his way closer towards the edge of the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

He squeezed his eyes shut as with the slightest and tiniest of a wave of his wand did Draco cast a non-verbal spell. A soft click sounded that went unnoticed, as the great beast edged the front door open with its muzzle. Its padded feet treaded over to Draco as he slipped down the first stair. "Protect her; I have to go get her friends." He murmured to the shaggy dog.

Just as Draco watched the dog hide out of view, he saw his father roll up his sleeves. With a determined look on his pointed face, he shoved past Bellatrix and uttered. "No, this one is mine."

Adrenaline surged through Draco's veins as he ran down the stairs. He silenced his steps with another non-verbal as he saw Petigrew by the cage. An idea sparked in his mind as he gritted his teeth. _I told myself I would never use these spells unless I had to. That I wouldn't cast them on a whim like my father. And already this is the second time in a year I have._ But he thought back to Jess upstairs, helpless as his father got ready to cast one of his favorite curses. _Here it goes_. With a grand flick of his wand, Draco mentally shouted at Petigrew _Imperius!_

The rat like man grew rigid for a moment as he was taunting Ron. He relaxed once more and stopped speaking.

_Open the door,_ Draco muttered clearly in his mind. He watched as Peter's chubby little fingers fumbled around with the key and unlocked the door. With a sigh of relief Draco ended the spell as Harry and Ron ran out, along with their fellow prisoners Luna, and Olivander, who were just about to be diasapparated away with Dobby.

With a pop, those three disapparated as Peter grew back his own will, he forcibly went to choke Harry. "No!" Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at the rat man. But there was no need. The hand that Voldemort had given Peter, after having chopped off his own, for the sake of resurrecting Voldemort, rebelled and instead of choking Harry, choked himself to death.

Harry and Ron looked at Draco with surprise. "I didn't lead Jess here. I went to find her, so I could be with her, forever." It was then that he heard a blood curdling scream. Draco gasped as he knew it was Jess. He fell to his knees, the pain that she felt was doubled in his heart as he thought of the lone reason she was in pain was because he hadn't been more careful in seeking her out. It debilitated him, as he cringed and gasped in heartache alone with her. He felt two strong pairs of arms lift him up. In disbelief to see Ron and Harry lifted him up.

Ron looked at him squarely in the eyes. "When Hermione, went through the same thing, just minutes before, I felt the same way you are now. Let's go." He released Draco and went towards the stairs.

Draco shot out ahead of them as another peal of screaming sounded. The faster he got to her, the faster it stopped. And so he ran into the room, wand extended but before he could fire off a curse, Lucius had stopped and doubled over in pain as he was wrestling the giant dog, who had a meaty hold on his right forearm.

"Let go you mangy mutt!" Lucius shouted as he dropped his wand and kicked the dog away.

Draco ran over to Jess. Holding her close for the slightest moment he kissed her brow. "I swear I will never let that happen to you again."

Jess looked up at him speechless, before she was handed her wand by Harry, who had snagged it for her. "You alright Jess?"

She nodded as she looked over to Ron helping Hermione up. "I'm alright, considering." A small smile lit up on her face as she saw Sirius get up once more and plow down the nearest person, which was McNair.

With a pop she noticed Dobby come into view. This gave Draco a great idea. "I want you to go with Potter, Weasley and Granger, go to Dobby, I'll watch your back."

"But Draco! How will I find you again?!" Jess looked up at him. Her emerald eyes filled with alarm at the thought of losing him again.

"Jess, nothing and I mean nothing will keep me away from you forever. I promise, okay?" He gave her a light smirk.

"Okay… You better keep your wand."

"I will."

Jess smiled as she got up her tip toes to place a light peck on his cheek before grabbing Harry's hand and running for it. Draco was dazed as his left hand felt his cheek. A widening smile placing itself on his face. If something that small could cause such a reaction, he couldn't wait for their first passionate kiss since after Dumbledore's death.

Sirius transformed back to his human form as Harry was mixed between happiness and shock. "We'll talk later Harry, I promise!" He disarmed Bellatrix and threw the wand to Hermione who had lost hers. "Just go!"

A chandelier fell as a spell hit it, and it came crashing down. Draco smirked as his father, due to his bleeding arm missed Jess. With a pop the four were gone and now Draco and Sirius were left to fight the five death eaters. Draco felt Sirius' back slide up against his as they turned, each protecting one another as they fought. "Well Draco this is quite the change of events." The animagus commented idly.

"Yes it is, but I'm glad for once I have someone on my side." Draco grinned the thrill of the upcoming fight hitting him.

"I think my cousin got Dobby as they left."

"As long as they're out of harm's way; that's all that matters now."

"So…." Sirius started nonchalantly. "Any preference as to who you fight?"

"Yes, I'm taking my father down."

"Oh good. Then I'm free to take out Bella." A mischievous glint was in his eyes as they made a circle once more.

Draco then extended his wand as his father came into view again. "Let's fight!"

* * *

Well there we have it! Again I apologize that this took so freaking long! But I think it was worth it in the end. I mean seriously DRACO RETURNED! I know his return was short but.... It was a nice cementing factor that hey they are together again. Looks like George lost that one... Also I personally just liked the end, the two coming together as one to fight, back to back that was the most awesome thing to me. It just looked so perfect in my mind as I wrote it. I hope you all feel the same way, and hopefully I won't take another milliena to update again! Thanks for your patience! Until next chapter!


	15. Dreams are Where the True Motives Lie

Hello everyone! I know its been a while since I've updated! Actually I'm not sure how long it has been, I wouldn't be surprised if its been a month... I know I took my time on this one and well I'm sure you will all be happy with the result. After this chapter I believe there is but two more chapters. And then I need to seriously get my butt in gear and start writing the sequel! Lucky for me that Christmas holidays are soon approaching!!! Yay! I'll be returning back to America for the holidays. Man that sounds weird that I'm not there. Its still a shocker for me sometimes that I'm in Europe... That and about among other things in my life that have been going on. The entire experience has just been amazing! Oh, and before I forget, at the end of the chapter I'm going to make a very big and exciting announcement, so please read the entire thing! But I shall not keep you waiting any longer! I do not own HP!

* * *

It was sobering to see Dobby, an innocent bystander in this war, dead. A silver knife thrown by Bellatrix lie perfectly in his little back. He had tried so hard to save them, and succeeded but the price he had to pay to do so was unfair. Dobby had been one of the one free House Elves and now he was no more.

Harry looked to the other three and then to Dobby. It had been so unnecessary for him to die like that, but if he hadn't their whole cause would have ended right then and there. With a firm head nod towards Ron, Harry walked forward a little. The two started to dig. Hermione and Jess looked at each other, a silence and an understanding crossed through them. They watched as the two boys dug a grave for the small House Elf. It took a little while, as they were serious about their work. Once they were covered in dirt and sweat Harry stood erect. Wiping his brow, Harry walked over and picked up Dobby. Covering him in a sack cloth, Harry lowered Dobby into the hole. He then placed all of the unearthed soil back over the hole and patted it down firmly. The four of them then worked together and made a makeshift tombstone, it was small and only said six words.

Here lies Dobby, a free Elf.

The four then looked around at their new surroundings. "Where are we?" Harry asked while looking at the blue-green sea.

Jess and Hermione shrugged as a light bulb went off in Ron's head as he looked at the medium sized house not that far away. "It's Bill and Fleur's! I came here, when I left you guys… Come on! Let's go in!" The lanky redhead ran into the house.

Harry and Hermione followed him slowly. Only after a few moments did Hermione look back and notice Jess was still standing there. "Jess?" She asked worry laced in her tone as she looked at her.

"I'll be in, in a minute." Jess replied loud enough for the bushy haired girl to hear.

"Alright, don't be long." She turned around and then followed Harry inside.

On any other given day, Jess would have been happy by the local surroundings. The beautiful blue-green sea stood below the steep cliff that Bill and Fleur's house sat on. Large waves lapped up against the sides of the rocky cliff. The constant swishing and roaring of waves was a lulling and comforting sound. It filled Jess' ears with a calming buzzing that drowned out all of her thoughts. It numbed her from the swirling tidal wave that was known as her mind. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could feel it pressing on her ear drums.

With a shaky sigh Jess walked closer to the ledge. She looked down at the crashing waves. Anything that would delay her from thinking for seconds longer was her friend. She watched a few of the large waves dissolve into a misty spray before settling once more. It gave Jess time to calm down, to relax from her unnerved disposition.

When she spoke out loud for a moment it sounded completely foreign. Alien like, as if it wasn't her own voice. "Draco…. Where are you now? Are you still battling for my sake? Or have you fled for yours? I shouldn't have let you. My friends don't need me. There's three of them. They can easily carry out the mission that we were set out to do. I should have stayed with you. You needed more help than my friends did. But… Why did you insist that I left? I know you were concerned, but Draco I could have helped you! Now I don't know if you're dead or alive, injured or hurt, safe or in danger. Am I just supposed to sit here and wait? Am I supposed to worry myself sick, of just forget about you for the time being?"

It was as if she was expecting someone to answer as Jess said nothing for a while. The only sounds were that of the sea rushing in and out. Water pounding against itself with rocks. Finally, a low chuckle emitted from her lips. "This is how you felt isn't? When you had no idea where I was, how I was. You worried this much didn't you? You felt as though your heart was ripping in two, then mending itself, only to rip again once you thought of me again… Draco, I'm so sorry that I made you go through that. I guess it's only fair that I endure the same right? But Draco, I will find out how you are as soon as I can."

Jess found herself looking up to the heavens. The sky was a stormy grey, just like Draco's eyes when he was angry; like when he was away from her. Slowly, she sunk to her knees. Her emerald eyes never looking away from the grey sky. "Please God, send me a sign that Draco's alright. I…. I need to know. Every minute that passes by, that I don't know my heart bleeds in pain. I beg you Lord, if there is any way possible that I can know, if Draco is alright, please let it be known to me, to settle my mind, my heart, my soul." As she finished speaking Jess squeezed her eyes shut tightly. A tear leaked out of her eye. It rolled slowly down her cheek. Once it hit her chin, the salty tear fell to the ground. On contact the heavens erupted in a loud clap of thunder that shook the very ground. Rain unleashed itself and began to beat down on the earth with its watery fury. But as it rained Jess remained. She held her hands palm up, as to receive the rain. It was as if this was another response from God, as if He was telling her that He had heard her.

Jess slowly made her way back into the sea shore cottage. Fleur was there waiting for her and wrapped a warm blanket across her shoulders. Jess was soaked to the bone. Her brown hair looked closer to black when wet and it curled in random strands. Jess looked up to the French beauty and asked. "Where's Hermione?"

"Where you should be. Come 'Arry told me wat 'appened." She placed an arm around Jess' shoulders and brought her upstairs.

The small room was quiet as Jess noticed Hermione was already sound asleep. She had gotten the brunt of the torture curse. Jess was lucky that Draco had come quickly and saved her from such a fate. The blonde beauty coaxed Jess into a bed near Hermione. "Do you need anything?" She asked her French accent still thick.

"Yes, I need to speak to Harry." Jess replied, sitting up in bed.

"Can it not wait till ze morning?"

"It's urgent, I need to speak with him now."

Fleur nodded and first went to check on Hermione before complying to her request. Once she thought that Hermione was as good as she could be Fleur left. It was only a few minutes later that the raven haired boy returned.

Harry looked around the room. He frowned when he saw Hermione bedridden, but was able to give Jess a weak smile, when he saw that she was at least awake. Harry crossed over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Fleur said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes I do. Harry what happened after I left? I know that was weeks ago but you had to have leaned something that you hadn't when I was there." She looked at him, green meeting green.

He nodded shortly. "Have you ever heard of the Elder Wand?"

Jess racked her brain for a moment. It did sound vaguely familiar. "Is that… the indestructible wand?" She asked, looking hopeful that that's where she had heard about it.

"Yes, the wand that when one has it they have no equal. Usually it has been passed on in bloody ways. Unfair duels, or well murdering the owner. You-know-who is looking for it." He dared not to use Voldemort's name now that it was tabooed. That's what had got them caught in the first place.

"Why is _he_ looking for it?"

"Because of my wand. He knows about the special connection between our wands. He can't defeat me using his own wand since they have the same phoenix that gave a feather. Even though mine is broken beyond repair, but he'll find that out soon enough. Hermione's wand, we couldn't find it quick enough, when my wand broke in two, I tried to fix it with Hermione's. There's a spell that can look at the recent spell a wand has used."

"Prior Incantatem." Jess supplied as Harry nodded his head. "So, who had the Elder Wand?"

"Through the connections _he_ and I have, this entire time I have seen his movements in trying to find the Elder Wand. Gregorovitch had it a while ago. I saw You-Know-Who trying to find him. When he found him he discovered that Gregorovitch had it stolen from him by Grindelwald. And then when Dumbledore and Grindelwald had that duel years ago, Dumbledore got the wand."

"You mean, Dumbledore had it then?"

"He does, but I'm not sure for how long."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Someone is bound to steal it from him."

Jess gasped. "You mean they'd disturb his grave, desecrate it just so that they could get his wand?"

"It'll be a lot easier than having to pry it from him were he alive." Harry replied bitterly.

"So… What do we do now? Do we go after the Elder wand?"

"No, Dumbledore never meant for me to go after it. He meant for me to find the horcruxes."

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yes, for once it is not my task to stand directly in the line of fire." He looked at his dirty hands. He felt miserable. His wand was broken, and could never be fixed; Dobby had died, after bother Hermione and Jess had been tortured. And now he knew where Voldemort would strike next. But he knew by Dumbledore's orders that that was not his place. He was still to sneak around in the back of everyone's mind and go unnoticed.

"Harry?" Jess ventured, concern evident in her emerald eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jess. I'm worried more about you and Hermione… How do you feel?"

Jess shook her head, as if trying to convince him it was no big deal. But in actuality it had really hurt. Jess found herself rubbing her arms, her legs trying to soothe away the memory of the torture curse. It had soared through her entire body, making every muscle twitch and throb in excruciating pain. It had only been a couple minutes, compared to the five or so that Hermione had endured it. It shook Jess to the very bone, making her feel quite unlike herself at present.

It was as if Harry knew how she felt. He placed a soft hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, I should have never let this happen."

"Harry it's not your fault!" She shouted shrilly, snapping out of her trance to look him directly in the eyes. "You didn't want this to happen, nor did you provoke it. I wasn't ever with you when you arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry. I was brought in with Draco, there was no way you could have known beforehand that I was going to be there."

Harry fell silent for a few minutes. Even though he said nothing, Jess could tell that he was itching to say something. She waited for him to speak. Finally, Harry looked back at her. "Jess… I need to know. Was that, was that really him? Sirius, was he there? You acted like you had seen him not long before that event."

Jess smiled as she placed her hand from her free arm on top of Harry's. "Yes that was Sirius."

"But how?" He looked so lost, so afraid in that moment that Jess felt her heart break within her. He looked like a little child, asking his mother something important. But Harry hadn't seen his mother in over sixteen years.

Jess couldn't help herself as she engulfed one of her best friends in a motherly hug. She felt Harry relax beside her as she tried the impossible task of smoothing out his untidy hair. "I'm not sure if anyone will ever know the full answer Harry; but I can tell you as much as I know." When she received no response, she figured he wanted her to continue.

"I was by myself back then, a week or two after I had left in my foolish anger. I had found out the use of Dumbledore's whistle and it gave me a slight comfort. The whistle summons Fawkes. I knew by then that I shouldn't have left. I was in worse shape on my own, and I was sinking into the hopelessness that war brings. I cursed to myself, wondering why I had been so stupid…" She paused for a minute, mad at herself for her behavior. "As I was walking through the forest with Fawkes I felt something. It was foreign, and alarming as all I could see was its giant shadow. But by that I knew It was large and could attack me at any moment. I pushed myself harder, sleeping less and moving more. Anything that would put more space between me and that monster was preferred."

"But even as I moved more it took its toll. My sleep deprivation made me slower, so in actuality I probably moved less and allowed for the creature to move in. I could feel it, that I couldn't outrun it much longer and I was very afraid. Finally one night, I saw it again, this time I could see that it was a dark creature, large, with gleaming eyes. I started to run and it ran after me. But I didn't run for long, as I looked back to see if I made any headway and tripped and fell to the ground. The beast closed in but didn't attack. It's demeanor was unnerving as I thought it wanted to play with me before it killed me and had me for dinner."

"But then looking at the creature closer it began to look familiar. I stood up and took a step closer. I couldn't believe it but I knew it had to be him. After how many times I had seen him as an animagus I knew that it was him. Sirius! I had cried out and crumpled up beside him, laughing and crying tears of joy that I truly was no longer alone."

Jess cradled his head closer as she continued her tale. With every word she spoke she calmed down the raven haired boy. He needed a break and Jess would do her best to give it to him. "So as I was saying Sirius told me that he had been looking for you when he spotted me. He was curious why I was alone and decided to follow me, hoping I would lead him to you. When I told him I had left and my reasoning, he could tell I was regretful of my decision. That's why he stayed with me and told me he would help me in whatever way that he could."

"Once we had finished talking about my dilemma I asked him about his. Sirius told me that the earth had shook around the veil, and that it seemed as though it was an earthquake. The veil then spilt and ripped almost completely into two, it ripped big enough for Sirius to step through. He described it as though he felt a push and a nudge for him to leave the veil. His guess is that since he was the last one to enter the veil, he had the most chance and promise to return here and function normally. He had heard this doesn't happen very often. Once every three-hundred years if they're lucky. Sometimes a thousand years have gone by before this happened, but all I can say is that all of us are happy that Sirius is back.

Harry looked up from his spot and looked into Jess' eyes. They reminded him a lot of his own, and his mother's. They had the feminine quality that came with being female that Harry liked. "I just hope he make it out of Malfoy Manor alright. I want to talk to him if I get the chance."

"I hope you do Harry. It wouldn't be fair that I got spend all that time with him and you didn't."

Harry nodded and stood. "Thanks Jess. I need to speak with Griphook and Olivander now."

"Why Griphook?"

Harry sighed, while running a hand through his untidy hair. "There's a horcrux in the Lestrange's vault. I'm sure of it. Right before I was put in the cellar, I heard Bellatrix talking to Malfoy about it. She seemed worried that someone would find it, but I don't think she knew I overheard, so she thinks it's safe for now."

"And this has to do with Griphook?

"He's a goblin that used to work for Gringotts. So he knows the secrets of the bank, and also if there is any way to break in."

"You plan for us to break into Gringotts?" Jess looked at him shocked.

"I'm going to try my best any way. I'll talk to you about it later though. You should get some rest." Harry commented before disappearing behind the doorframe.

The campfire was warm, as it warmed the bones of the two occupants sitting beside it. One of them was cleaning his wand while the other tended to the fire. If one had seen the pair they would have wondered what they were doing there. Two men in the middle of a forest, one looked as though he had been starved for years, which wasn't too far from the truth. And the other, dressed all in black, looked like he could be a promising individual in society. His designer shoes were caked in mud, but they were still designer shoes.

The one cleaning his wand looked over to the one tending the fire. "That was a close one Draco."

Draco nodded as he looked over to Sirius. "We got out that's all that matters. And I got in a nice shot as my father before we left." He smirked smugly while throwing in a few more twigs.

"Ah yes that was a good shot. He landed right on his back, sprawled out all over the place. He couldn't have looked more pathetic if he tried." Sirius grinned along with him.

The platinum blonde Slytherin nodded. It had felt good to fire a curse off at his father. He only wished he would have been able to fire off another but at least he got in the one. Draco sighed softly as he stopped putting in kindle and looked up into the clear black sky. It was littered with white flecks; the stars were awfully bright tonight. "I hope she's okay." Draco commented to the sky.

"I'm sure she is, Draco. With us distracting the lot of Death Eaters, Jess should be safely away from harm's way." The older of the two replied.

"I know Sirius, but I wish I knew where she was. She got hit with an unforgiveable. I want to know that she's been tended to. Damn it! Sirius… This is happening all over again. Being separated from her like this, not knowing if she's alright, it kills me! What am I supposed to do? Act like everything is alright when the woman I love could be suffering? I don't know if you've ever had someone like that in your life. Someone who was your everything, your anything. She was God sent I'm pretty sure of it. If she hadn't stepped in when she did, I wouldn't have broke free like I wanted and I would have well been on my way to becoming my father."

The ex-prisoner shook his shaggy head of black hair. "I don't think so Draco. I think you would have broke free regardless. You have the Black's stubbornness running through your veins, and the Malfoy's determination to get whatever you want. You would have been fine; I agree however that Jess has been a good aspect and influence in your life. She has taught you how to be selfless and how to truly love."

Draco smiled, it was a bitter-sweet type of thing. He was glad he had Jess, but at the same time worrying about her was driving him insane. "I just wish I could know. If I knew she was fine this wouldn't be so hard."

"I think the best thing to do now is sleep Draco. You'll feel better in the morning, trust me." Sirius' eyes twinkled, it was as if he knew what was about to transpire that night as Draco laid down and went to sleep.

Jess found herself drifting from subconscious to consciousness. The warm bed felt luxurious, as it had been months since she had slept in a proper one that didn't reside in a crowded tent. But for some reason this morning the bed felt even more comfortable than before. In fact she was certain that this wasn't the bed she had fallen asleep on. The Weasley's were wonderful people; but Jess doubted that the newlywed Bill and Fleur were spending their hard earned money on guest beds. Jess sighed, even more comfortable and warm than she had felt before. Just as she was about to open her eyes she felt something shift beside her.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a pair or strong arms tighten around her. Jess' breathing near stopped as she thought of the peacefully sleeping man behind her. At least she was sure it was a man, who else would be in a bed with her. Jess had squeezed her eyes shut again; hoping it was just a dream, but when she opened them again she knew it was not. The man's hands were clearly in her line of vision. She inspected them carefully. On the man's left hand was a prominent gold band on his ring finger. Jess was shocked. _Either I'm married to his man, of I'm having an affair with a married?_ She questions to herself. It was all very confusing as she felt her head spinning already. She was only eighteen, there was no way she was married was there? And her strong beliefs and moral fiber told her that she would not have an affair with any man, let alone a married one.

So who was the man beside her then? This worried her slightly. She was married evidently, but she didn't know who to. Two men instantly came to her mind. Was it Draco? Or was it George? Or was it someone completely different? With bated breath Jess turned in the man's arms and looked at him.

The familiar head of vibrant blonde hair made Jess grin and her heart leap. The soft expression on Draco's carefree face made Jess shiver as she lightly touched his pale cheek. He was breathtakingly handsome as he always was. It made Jess happy though to see that the worry and stress that the war had created was no longer on his face. Just as she was about to wake him up she heard a distinct fussing from the side of the room. Jess rose out of the bed in her knee-length, spaghetti strap silk nightwear, and over to the side of the room and noticed a crib with a baby inside.

Surprise and shock was an understatement as Jess looked down at the baby. Gently and carefully she picked the baby up. There was no denying it, the child was definitely hers and Draco's. It was the spitting image of Draco, save the baby's eyes were hers. The baby looked to be about six months old as the hair the baby was born with had fallen out and very light vibrant blonde hair was growing in. The baby snuggled securely into her chest as Jess walked out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen and fiddled around with something to eat. "I can't believe this. Draco and I married, and on top of that we have the cutest little boy." At least Jess was pretty sure that she had a son instead of a daughter. "I couldn't be any happier! I just wish I knew how and when this all happened." She frowned, every girl dreamed of their wedding day. Jess assumed that it had been perfect but she couldn't know for sure. She'd have to ask Draco once he woke up.

About ten minutes later Draco walked into the room. He was still in his pajamas, which consisted of black pajama pants and nothing else. He looked over at Jess, who he only saw the back of and whistled.

Jess rolled her green eyes as she finished her breakfast and stood. "Good morning yourself."

"Jess… You look positively… divine. I've never seen you like this." His eyes raked her up and down. He had to admit, he had the most beautiful and sexy girlfriend.

"Of course you have Draco, how otherwise did we have a baby?" Jess asked curiously.

This caught Draco off guard as he looked at the baby that was no doubt his. "Baby?" He gaped, "But how? We've never…"

Jess walked over to him quickly. "So I'm not the only one who finds this odd. As well as this?" She held up her hand, which had a beautiful engagement ring placed on it. Jess then motioned Draco to his own hand, the wedding band was still there.

"Last thing I remembered was that I just escaped Malfoy Manor after heard you tortured by my accursed father." He confessed, looking in wonder at both Jess and the baby.

"I think… That this is merely a glimpse of what could be once Voldemort is defeated." Jess commented as she walked around Draco. "You look as though you've filled out all the way now, that you're in your twenties, not seventeen."

"I could say the same for you…." Draco purred, her pregnancy had left her slightly curvier than he had ever seen her.

"Oh hush!" Jess smacked his arm playfully. "So, you escaped? You're alive?"

"Of course I am Jess. I told you that I would never leave you for good. I'm with Sirius in the woods, worrying about you. I take it that you're alright?"

She nodded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as the baby boy snuggled into her more. Jess looked down at the sleeping babe. A soft smile was on her face as she watched him; he was absolutely beautiful. "I'm fine, busy worrying about you." She looked back up at Draco, her emerald eyes laced with the raw emotion and worry that she had felt.

Draco quickly enveloped her in a hug. "I'm fine Jess, and I'm relieved that you are as well." He looked at her with his sky blue eyes. "This dream is kind of weird isn't? When do you suppose _this_" he motioned to the wedding band and the baby "all happened?"

"I'm going to guess that it didn't at all and this is just wishful thinking on our part."

"I'm supposed to be the negative one, not you."

"That could have been me being sarcastic."

Draco grinned, "wishful thinking huh?"

"Well let's face it you're a hormonal teenage boy. Of course you've wanted to get in my pants before. And if a baby isn't proof of that I don't know what is." Jess replied dryly.

Draco snorted. "Can you blame me for it? You're absolutely gorgeous, brilliant, and sexy." He purred while placing an arm around her waist.

Jess blushed and looked up at him. "Fair enough. I must say I was somewhat startled when I saw a pair of arms around me while I was in bed."

He kissed her softly, "And I was beyond content having you there. I'm not the biggest fan of this separation business."

"Neither am I Draco."

"Good, then when I find you again I'm not letting you get away." He smirked and pulled her in closer.

"Believe me, I didn't want to leave you there. I wanted to stay."

"I know but you have important things to do that will ultimately make us happier in the long run."

Jess sighed while snaking a hand through Draco's unkept blonde hair. "I know." She looked down at the baby and softly kissed his brow. "And hopefully little one, I will see you some years into the future."

Draco blushed as he looked down at Jess. "Y-you want one?" He stuttered, having never talked with her about it before.

Jess looked back up at him and nodded. "Yeah, eventually I want a few kids." She smiled warmly at both him and the baby.

"A few…? Jess, I…"

"Don't need to think about it anytime soon. I'd like it just to be the two of us for a while." She replied soothingly. "You can think about that when you're ready."

"Don't get me wrong Jess. I want one eventually, you know to keep the family going and heck, I'd like to have a kid someday, but a few?"

"Draco, don't worry about it now okay? We can talk about this later when we're face to face. And besides if you only wanted one, I would be more than happy with one."

Draco sincerely doubted that. He saw how she was with Madison. Jess was a natural born mother. He easily saw her with three or four hot on her heels. Then again he'd really never given thought to how many he wanted. He'd have to think about that later. There was one thing though. Draco definitely wanted one and he definitely wanted Jess to be its mother. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too Draco." She kissed him softly before everything went black.

Jess woke up slowly. Of course, it had been far too good to be true, her remaining with Draco for any length of time. She sat up and saw that Hermione was trying to tackle the wild mane that was known as her hair. Jess stood and walked up behind her. "You're alright!" The green eyed girl hugged her tightly from behind.

Hermione turned in her arms and hugged her back. "You are as well!" She grinned broadly as her arms fell back to her side once more.

Jess pulled back slightly. A smile was placed on her face as she subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. Thinking back on her dream. Jess remembered that she had had Draco's child. Jess didn't notice Hermione staring at her curiously.

"Jess?" Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh!" Jess' cheeks turned crimson as she quickly removed her hand from her abdomen. "Promise you won't laugh as me?" Her cheeks still burned with her new found blush.

A smile graced Hermione's face as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Patting the bed space next to her Hermione spoke, "Of course, have a seat."

She sat primly on the very edge of the bed. "Well I had another dream last night. You know the one's I've had with Draco in them, and he's having the same one?"

All Hermione did was nod. "Go on."

"Well I had another one and this time we were married. And… And we had a baby…" Jess felt herself blush again. Her hand had found its way back to her stomach, as she looked down at it. "Yeah."

A small laugh came out of Hermione's lips. "That's interesting, Jess. It looks like you were pretty happy about it weren't you?" Looking over at Jess, she saw her nod. 'I hope it comes true then." The Gryffindor smiled warmly, her brown eyes smiled at her.

"I hope that Ron realizes your feelings soon enough, 'Mione. He loves you, you know. Harry told me how he was still freaking out when he heard your screams."

Hermione blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Really?"

"Hermione, would I lie to you?"

"No of course not."

"Then don't doubt yourself. You've smart, beautiful and kind. Ron would have to be crazy not to love you."

A small smile crossed over her face as she looked at Jess. "Thanks."

* * *

Alright so my big announcment. Well I quite frankly thought this was the COOLEST thing ever! You might not agree but here we go... Okay so on the 23rd of November, yes I know that was a while ago and shows I have not updated in around a month... Alright so I was out at a restaurant with some peoples and guess who also was there? If you say Daniel Radcliffe you would be wrong, because that would be no where near as exciting as who I actually saw! If you say Tom Felton you would absolutely correct! That's right folks! I, the American girl that has moved to England for school, met Tom Felton!!!! Isn't that crazy?!?! I had only been here a bit over two months and wham! I meet him! If you look at my profile you will see a picture I took WITH him! *squeeeeeee!!!!!* And, even better I got an autograph! I just happened to have a pen and paper on me, being the writer I am :P But you'll never guess what he signed. He signed the latest notebook I'm working in for THIS series of fanfics! Yes you heard me right! So this chapter was brought to you from the notebook that Tom Felton personally signed to me! I thought you would find that really super special awesome! Well folks, I thought you would like to hear that. I hope you enjoy both the chapter and my tale of awesomeness! Until next chapter!-- Jess


	16. Releasing the Dragon

Hello everyone! I know its been nearly a century since I've updated, or well more like almost a year, and for that I apologize. I was busy living in London and going to uni, now I'm back to being busy in America going to uni, it never ends. Anyways, since the newest film will be out THIS WEEK I thought I would do my best to update! Hopefully everyone will enjoy, and that this will be worth the wait! I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Later on after breakfast, Harry had told the two girls his plan. They were going to break into Gringotts. He looked at Hermione. "Do we have any polyjuice potion handy?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "I've kept some spare in me beaded bag. Why Harry?"

"I have an idea." Harry walked up to her and plucked off of her shoulder a very coarse, thick, curly black hair. "I believe this doesn't belong to you."

A spark it in Hermione's eyes as she grabbed it from Harry. "And I have her wand now."

"Yes, and I thought that would be enough to get down into her vault and get the Horcrux."

"But what about the three of you?" Her brown eyes were worried.

"I'll go under the invisibility cloak, along with Griphook, we could... alter Ron's appearance, have him as a foreigner perhaps." Garry replied while looking over to Jess. "Did you still want to come along?

Jess looked at him. "As much as I wish I could be with Draco, I know my place is here. I love him, but I love all of you too. You three are my best friends, we have a history that long dates the one I have with Draco. Besides, the more I help, the faster I can see Draco." A grin crossed on her face. "I can pose as Ron's foreigner wife."

"Excellent, now, Hermione I think we better get to work on them."

The pair nodded and set to work. They gave Ron a short brown bread and changed his flame red hair to brown as well. His nose was transfigured to about one and a half times the normal size. Harry then looked at Jess, he let Hermione change her hair from her long lustrous brown hair, to shoulder length yellow blonde. Her eyes were turned from green to a honey brown.

"Alright, now you two are supporters of You-Know-Who, a married couple that came into town, alright? I'll go and get Griphook." Harry left quickly.

Ron looked at Jess and smiled awkwardly. "Um, well... I should vork on my ackcent."

Jess nodded, looking at Ron it was odd. His hair was shoulder length and brown, and his freckles were gone. "Yes, um what should I call you?"

"Dragomir Despard, and you will be my beautiful French beauty Monique." Ron grinned broadly and laughed.

Jess could have sworn she saw Hermione twitch. Well he'd be getting his wish for a little while, Ron would be with a Fleur look alike for a while.

Just as Harry was ready to go they noticed a person at the door. Hermione, being still her normal self for now looked and saw none other than what looked liked Lupin. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin! I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and the secret keeper of Shell Cottage. Bill told me to address and bade me come in an emergency."

Bill rushed to the door and opened it. "Remus, what is it?"

Lupin fell over the threshold. He was white-faced, wearing a travelling cloak, his greying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Everyone looked ecstatic as they all gave Lupin hugs and congratulations. He then went to Harry. "You'll be the godfather?"

"M-me?" Harry stammered looking shocked.

"You, yes, of course-Dora quite agrees, no one better-"

"I-yeah-blimey!" Harry replied as he was hugged again.

"I can't stay long, I must get back." The greying wizard looked over at Ron and Jess. "Who are they?"

"Dragomir Despard and my wife Monique." Ron responded gruffly, putting an arm on her shoulders.

"Don't push it Ron."Jess looked at him squarely, as Hermione sucked in her cheeks.

"Right. I must be off, Ron, Jess." He smiled and looked to the others, "Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Harry." Lupin then quickly slipped out of the house.

Harry then looked to Hermione, Ron and Jess. "Right, Hermione, I think its time."

Hermione nodded and quickly slurped down the potion. She morphed right before them into Bellatrix Lestange. With a flick of her wand her clothes changed to a wardrobe that looked more appropriate attire for Bellatrix. Ron scuttled closer to Jess and Harry disappeared under his invisibility cloak with Griphook and they were gone.

They made it to the front of the Gringott's building. Hermione was muttering to herself. "I hate this, this wand feels like a part of her."

Jess put a hand on her arm." We know you're not like her."

Hermione smiled, but instead of her warm smile, Jess was greeted with the wicked grin of Bellatriz Lestrange. The very way she moved was different, and was shirty. Jess stood close to Ron, who placed a hand in hers. After all they were pretending to be married.

Just before they started to ascent the steps they heard a voice from behind her. "Why, Madam Lestrange!"

Harry whirled around and Griphook tightened his hold around Harry's neck, who he was piggyback riding. A tall thin wizard with a crown of bushy grey hair and a long, sharp nose was striding toward them.

"It's Travers," hissed the goblin into Harry's ear, but at that moment Harry would not think who Travers was. Hermione had drawn herself up to her fullest height and said with as much contempt as she could muster.

"And what do you want?" She watched as Travers stopped in his tracks, clearly affronted.

"He's another death eater!" Breathed Griphook, and Harry sidled sideways to repeat the information into Hermione's ear.

"I merely sought to greet you" said Travers cooly, "but if my presence is not welcome..."

"No, no not at all, Travers." Hermione said quickly, trying to cover up her mistake. "How are you?"

"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bella."

"Really? Why?"

"Well," Travers coughed, "I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the... ah... escape."

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past" said Hermione in a magnificent imitation of Bellatrix's most contemptuous manner. "Perhaos your credit it not as good with him as mine is, Travers."

The pair continued to talk and the talk came to wands. Travers had heard that Bellatrix had lost her wand. But Hermione showed him her wand and the matter was settled. Travers then looked to Ron and Jess. "And who are they? I do not recognize them."

Hermione looked at him, Ron had pulled Jess closer to him, his hand securely around her waist. The bushy haired girl cleared her throat. "This is-" but she was caught off by Ron.

"Dragomir Despard, and my vife 'onquie." He gestured to jess and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Jess smiled and forced herself to place one on his cheek. "Ve are 'ery 'appy."

"'Ow you?" Ron said, holding out his hand, his other arm still securely around Jess' waist.

"So..." Travers looked back to Hermione. "What brings you here? You and your ah- sympathetic friends to Diagon Alley this early?"

"I need to visit Gringotts." Hermione replied shortly.

They then walked into the bank. While Travers turned, Jess used her wand behind her back and non-verbally casted a spell, 'Imperio!' He was rigid for a moment and then relaxed as they walked into the bank.

They were they screened with wands by guards before they were able to continue. Hermione grumbled, much like Bellatrix would. Jess walked along with Ron, as Harry and Griphook walked under Harry's cloak.

A goblin was there and noticed Hermione at once. "Ah Madam Lestrange! What can I do for you?"

"I need to get into my vault." Hermione replied.

But the goblin shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot as-"

He was cut off as from under the invisibility cloak Harry shot off non-verbally the Imperius curse. The goblin looked at them for a moment and then soundlessly hopped from its spot, grabbed the clankers to open the vault and looked to them. "Follow me."

It took quite a bit of manvuering and two carts but finally they were on their way. Jess had instructed Travers to hide somewhere and Harry ordered the goblin to drive the carts. They went deep into the bowels of Gringotts, farther than any of them had gone before. To Jess' amazement they saw one of her most beloved creatures there. It was a dragon, fierce and gold as it was chained up. It made her sad as she saw the magnificent beast locked up. Bu the looks of it the dragon wasn't in the best of shape, one of its wings had the tip completely torn off. It made Jess' heart break when she saw the dragon stare vacantly around, it was blind.

As they passed the dragon they came to a waterfall that had been enchanted to work underground, but it didn't get them wet as they passed underneath it, instead it washed away their disguises as they stopped at the Lestrange's vault.

Hermione gaped at Ron and Jess who were back to their normal selves. Ron's red head and every single freckle were back in place as Jess' hair was long and brown once more, and her eyes were their illustrious green. Even the cursed goblin noticed, but opened the vault anyways, as he only noticed them once he had opened it, and then turned around.

Desperately and quickly they all ran into the vault. Hermione bumped into a jewelled goblet which then exploded into ten more, as it burned away a section of her dirty robes. Ron then accidentally ran into one with his foot which turned into twenty more as he hobbled around in pain, part of his shoe completely gone.

"You mustn't touch any of the treasure, it has been cursed so that it multiples, eventually if provoked and prodded enough times the treasure will crush the person inside." Griphook replied from Harry's side.

Then Harry looked around desperately for the goblet or trinket of Ravenclaw. Finally what semed like ages later he saw it. Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, small and golden with a badger engraved on it. But it was out of his reach, even when he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor it was too tall for him and eve Ron. He heard the shouting of goblins and knew his time was short and looked to Hermione.

The clever witch always knew a good spell for any occasion and levitated Harry. The treasure was multiplying as Jess accidentally stepped on the handle of a jewel crusted goblet. Thirty came into being as the goblins got louder. Harry hurried and grabbed the goblet. Landing on the floor he stepped on numerous objects, each exploding into multitudes more. It was getting far too cramped as they all ran out. The goblins were lining up as Harry and Ron shot hexes at the nearest ones. Harry threw Hermione the cup as Jess ran off.

"Jess! What are you-"But it was obvious to Harry what she was doing, she was releasing the dragon.

Quickly she worked as the goblins closed in along her friends. With the final snap of the last chain, she started to work on making the passageway bigger for the old beast. "Harry, Ron, Hermione!" She shouted loudly.

The three came racing as Ron sent another goblin flying. Jess coaxed the dragon who felt relieved to be free. It expanded its large thin wings and took off. The green eyed girl helped the entire way, making the passage bigger to roam through. Vaults went whizzing past as they gained altitude. They finally were back on the ground level. The beast let out a jet of red flame, claiming its freedom by bursting through the ceiling and flying off into the distance as the four teenagers on its back held on for dear life on its scaly back.

* * *

So this is the second to last chapter. I have one more after this and that will be the finale of Betrayed! I wrote a minimal beginning to the third one while I was in London, but I haven't touched it really since then :P However, I am going to do my best to start writing on it again, and hopefully not take so long in updating! Sorry everyone!


	17. The War is Over!

Alright everyone, here it is The Last Chapter! This means that I'll have to start working on the last one eep! I have a couple ideas written down somewhere, I'll just have to remember how I had envisioned them. That along with only a month left of this semester I will be a busy bee until then. Also, my potential, most likely happening trip over the Christmas holidays will probably keep me preoccupied. But I should have a couple weeks in there somewhere to at least get my mind back on track! And there's always Thanksgiving weekend :) Well I shall keep you in suspense no longer, I hope you all have enjoyed this second installment. I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

After a long ways north they landed in a meadow. Spring was now in full bloom and threatening to turn into summer as it was now May. Jess' friends all slid off the dragon's back quickly, but she herself was more reluctant. Carefully she got off. Though the dragon could easily slay her she had no fear as Jess started to nurse the giant beast's wounds.

"Jess just what do you think you're doing!" Ron hissed while grabbing her arm. "That thing could kill us."

"That 'thing' as you put it has been chained up for years! He'd hurt Ron! And I'm going to heal him, stay out of my way." Hess shoved passed him and got back to work.

Ron walked back over to the other remaining teenagers and grumbled. "She's been hanging around Hagrid too much. Pretty soon she's going to start illegally hoarding them."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked over to Jess. "She's always been like that Ron, haven't you noticed? Not just with dragons, but owls, Kneazles, Threstrals and yes dragons. Before she knew she was a witch Jess wanted to be a veterinarian."

"A what?" Ron looked at her densely.

"A pet doctor, basically."

"Oh, but I bet being a pet doctor with wouldn't involve working with dragons!" He shot off.

"Ron, your brother Charlie works with dragons, and you're fine with that."

"Well, he knows what he's doing after all these years and he's tougher than Jess."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Hermione spat back.

The pair started to bicker again and Harry sighed. It was several minutes later that they were stopped as Jess came up. "Well, I did the best that I could, I can't treat his blindness but there's got to be a spell somewhere."

"Jess, that thing's going to die if it can't see." Ron's voice was unsympathetic as Hermione elbowed him hard.

"I'm giving him a fighting chance." She retorted and looked to Harry. "So, where do we go from here? We have one horcrux, now all we need to do is destroy it."

"That'll be easier said than done, Jess." The raven haired boy sighed again. "We don't have the sword anymore."

"Well I think our best bet is Hogwarts. Let's go to Hogsmeade and try to find a way in." The other three nodded and they apparated into the only place they thought would be safe. The Hog's Head. When there they discovered the crusty, weird, old bartender was none other than Aberforth Dumbledore, the headmaster's younger brother. There was a secret passage into the school. The four crawled along it, finally coming out at the end which revealed the Room of Requirement.

Though all of the inhabitant's previous DA members were huddled inside Jess felt like she had been slapped in the face. She hadn't been in there since the last time her and Draco had happily snuck into the room. It made her heart wrench, even though happy faces assaulted her vision. She didn't hear both Rachel and Ginny call her name, and only noticed them when they crashed into her for a hug. With a polite nod she acknowledged them, but as Neville rattled off all that had been going on that year, she didn't pay any attention.

It had been tough that year at Hogwarts, the Carrows, a pair of Death Eaters, ran around the school freely while Snape hid bottled up in his office most of the time. Harry nodded grimly, "Right, we need to split up. Ron you go with Hermione, find anything of worth that you think may be you know what."

Jess looked at Harry, "give them the goblet, we'll look for the diadem." She led the way, and then changed her mind. "I want to find Nagini."

"No Jess, she'll have to be last. We can't get that close to 'him'." Harry bantered while starting down the hall.

But Jess had run off and was now heading outside. She got a head start as Harry didn't notice right away. She ran to the Whomping Willow, cast a spell on the knot that froze the mental limbs and ran into the secret passage. "Jess!" The raven haired boy yelled after her and caught her ankle as they tumbled down the passage. Harry landed on top of her, quickly he got up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Shh! I hear voices." Slowly Jess crawled closer to the Shrieking Shack. What she saw before her made her blood boil, there he was Voldemort himself along with his two most trusted servants, Nagini, and Snape."

Jess went to cast a non-verbal Avada Kedrava but Harry grabbed her around the middle while clasping his other hand around her mouth. He held her still while they watched the exchange.

Voldemort was pacing, praising Snape for his undying alligence, but then just as quickly snapping at him for making him have any doubts. He then looked sorrowfully at the hooked nose Potions master. "I regret to say that when you killed Dumbledore, there was something of his you gained. Something that I have been searching for, something that is mine. I regret that this is the end for you Severus. I hate to do it, you were my most loyal subject, but I need that wand. Nagini, if you will."

It was a horrible sight to behold as the snake mauled Snape. Large gaping and bleeding holes were punctured into his throat among other parts of his body. Snape was left defenceless, before Voldemort swept out of the room; he unarmed him and took his wand. Jess fought to help him as Harry held her back until Nagini was gone.

The pair ran forward as Snape's very life was flickering away. He looked at Harry. "Take these." He choked out, as silver wisps of memory flowed out of him right alongside his blood.

"Professor, you're not going to die." Harry tried to comfort him.

"Take them."

He produced a flask and gathered the memories as Snape grabbed Harry's face. "Look at me." Their eyes met, green against dark brown, almost black. Snape's grip then slacked and his arms fell.

"Harry go." Hess was rummaging through her bag. "I won't let him die, but you're needed elseware. GO!"

Harry stumbled to his feet, the flask in hand and ran. He ran up to the castle and dumped Snape's memories into the pensieve in his office. The memories swirled showing Snape and hi mother the best of friends, then they weren't anymore, and he accidentally heard the last half of the prophecy, ending in his parents death sentence. But the night that it happened Harry saw in the memory, he had come to Dumbledore before, begging him to protect them, to protect her, but it hadn't worked. She had died to protect Harry, for she was Lily's son, and he loved her until the very end. Harry found himself crying as he finished watching them. "He was on our side all along. Please Jess, heal him..."

She had produced the earrings she had gotten her mother, broke them and poured the two Phoenix tears on the most damaged part of his throat. She then loudly blew the whistle that Dumbledore had given her. "Fawkes, come soon."

Jess then put pressure on his wounds, trying to stop him from bleeding to death. "Please professor, you _can't_ die. You were on one of the only ones that believed in Draco and I. You protected Draco, killed Dumbledore for him." She was crying now as she looked down at him. "You can't die, I _have_ to save you. For all you've done for Draco and me. Please Severus, you need to live!"

Fawkes came down majestically in a flurry of red and gold. He sat on Jess' shoulder and then looked down at Snape. Tears started to roll down the Phoenix's face and Jess collected them hastily, putting them on Snape's wounds. They began to close up and Jess was hopeful that he might survive when it finally donned on her, he'd need blood. She thought for a moment, dug in her purse and pulled out a small vile of a blood replenishing potion. It was ironic that only last year he had taught her how to brew it and now she was giving it to him. Gently Jess tipped the potion down into his mouth and helped him swallow. "I only hope that's enough."

The professor was hanging on by a thread when he opened his eyes and coughed. A spurt of blood splashed Jess in the face as she closed her eyes just in time. Wiping it off with her sleeve she smiled. "Professor Snape!" With a flick of her wand she produced a bed and levitated him onto it. "You'll be fine here for now. Fawkes will watch over you. I'll come back once I can." She looked into the man's eyes and smiled. Heading toward the tunnel once more Jess spoke. "And professor? Thank you for believing in us." Jess watched as Snape's eyes closed, exhausted beyond belief. Jess ran back to the main action, hoping that everyone was alright.

It was with great relief that she ran into Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Jess!" Hermione screeched and hugged her tight.

"They did it." Harry said to her.

Jess looked at him oddly. "Who did what?"

"Ron and Hermione, they finally kissed."

"I missed it?" Jess sounded far more disappointed than she should have but looked at them. "For years I've been waiting for this moment to come but you have to do it the one time I'm not here!"

Hermione laughed while blushing. "The goblet is gone. We went down to the Chamber of Secrets, Ron was excellent, and he sounded just like a snake and opened it!"

"Impressive" Jess mused. "Although, I could have just handed you this one." Slowly Jess dug around in her purse and then palm extended held a Basilisk fang in her hand.

"But how?"

"When Harry and I were dating, I wanted to go down there and we did on a date."

Ron laughed hysterically. "Blimey, that's romantic."

"Anyway," Jess handed it to Harry. "You guys take this. I need to find someone." She ran off, heart set on finding Draco.

Little did she know that he was trying to find her. Jess ran in the halls, she fought off a death eater and continued along her way. One snuck up on her but it was blasted away as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and hold her close to their chest.

Jess gasped, thinking she had been caught. But the person kissed her cheek, "I thought I'd lost you." He murmured against her cheek.

She turned full around and blinked. There before her stood George Weasley. He looked as dashing as usual, a boyish grin on his face as he looked down at her. "George" she breathed.

Beofre she said anything the youngest Weasley twin enveloped her in a sound kiss. It felt so wrong to her, little did she know it also looked wrong. Draco stood not far away, revolted at the sight as his body was as rigid and stiff as a board. He felt his heart break but then looked into Jess' eyes once they had parted. She looked unhappy, and that have him the hope that she truly only wanted him.

Before he was able to say anything a loud bang sounded and Fred came into view, he was right alongside Percy, as they had just double teamed a Death Eater. "I see you found her." Fred winked as he came up. "He's been apart from himself without you Jess." He grinned, and just as he thought the coast was clear a curse was shot off that sent a huge chunk of stone crashing towards Fred and Percy.

Quickly Jess grabbed out her wand. "Reducto!" She screamed as the chunk splintered just before covering the two.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up, happy that they had destroyed the diadem when Crabbe set fire to the Room of Requirement. It was sad that Crabbe had died however. They looked on in shock as George and Jess were digging around the rubble.

Both Weasley's were pale, and looked good and dead. "No!" Jess screamed, pounding on Fred's vacant grinning face. "You were supposed to live! You were supposed to marry Rachel!" She shouted while crying over the twin's body.

George looked as though he had lost everything. Every emotion left him but sorrow and despair as Ron and Harry helped him up. Solemnly they levitated the pair to the infirmary, hoping it was still intact.

The boys laid there, dead to the world as Mrs. Weasley sobbed beyond recognition. They were both so young, and to lose them both, it was a mother's worst nightmare.

Rachel stood there, crying right alongside Jess when something stirred inside her. Voldemort's voice rung and called for an hour of ceasefire, which would allow Harry to come out and die at Voldemort's feet, instead of having all these people die in vain. The young warriors understood. Harry marched out to his doom, as they others left the infirmary, and went to pick up the wounded. They left right before Fred drew in a shaky breath.

The hour was long as Jess helped the wounded. She worried about Snape and wondered if he was alright. Jess was just happy that she didn't come across Draco's limp body. In fact thoughts of seeing him were what kept her going.

The hour finally came to a close and the most horrible of things happened. There lying dead in Hagrid's arms was Harry Potter. Voldemort writhed and cackled with glee as all hope of a better world came crashing down on all the heads of the fighters of evil.

Fred was dead, along with Harry. Jess would never be able to be with Draco again, as Voldemort would soon dispose of her. He'd get married off to some pureblood witch. _Astoria Greengrass_ _I bet, _as she thought back to that one time she saw Draco and the pretty redhead snogging in the hall. She was too consumed in her grief that she didn't notice something slithering towards her.

His breath bitched as he saw Nagini slithering towards Jess. He had already had enough grief. The death of Harry, among others was quite the blow. He noticed the phython wrap herself along Jess' legs tightly so she couldn't get free. Couldn't anything go his way? He had to save her as she was the only thing that would make him whole again. But how could he save her? Sure he could get to her in time and he was fairly strong, but being able to wrestle a fully fledged snake off of her? He would need a weapon, something that could come quickly to his hand. A loud clank sounded at his feet as he looked down and saw a ruby encrusted sword. _How in the hell? _But he didn't question it further as he quickly picked it up and ran to her. "Duck!" He shouted loudly.

Jess was afraid. She saw her life flashing before her eyes. After all she had just saved Snape from this fate and now that's exactly how she was going to die. A bitter laugh sounded through her lips as she heard a distinct male voice tell her to duck. Quickly she ducked as the man chopped off the snakes head. Blood showered her as Jess fell to her knees in shock that she was still alive. George had saved her; no one else besides another Gryffindor could have summoned the flash of rubies she saw.

This is when Harry opened his eyes and leapt from Hagrid's arms. He couldn't believe his emerald eyes. No Gryffindor was holding the sword, but a Slytherin.

Draco dropped the sword and scooped Jess up in his arms. "Jess?"

Jess looked up at him. Her eyes watered with joy as she hugged Draco tightly. "You... You summoned the sword of Gryffindor?"

"I don't know how, but yes I did." He smiled at her, cradling her in his arms he picked her up, as she hadn't noticed Voldemort and Harry run into the Great Hall. "Come on baby, the end is near."

It was a spectacular display as Harry and Voldemort went at it. Bellatrix lay dead, as Mrs. Weasley went mental after Percy had died, and Fred was barely holding onto life. The pair danced around and Harry explained that Snape wasn't the true beholder of the Elder Wand, that is was Draco, as he had disarmed Draco, so he was the true holder of the Elder Wand. They both shot off a curse, Harry Expelliarmus, Voldemort Avada Kedrava, but the spell bounced off of Harry's and Voldemort fell to his death.

It was over, it was finally over! Voldemort was no more. The war was over! Jess looked to Draco, who was holding her bride style. He smiled looking down at her. "I love you." He murmured as he kissed her hungerly. It had been so long, this one kiss encompassed all their time apart and placed all that longing into this one moment. Their love didn't go unnoticed as Harry started to applaud the pair, along with Hermione, Ginny, Rachel, and even George, who reluctantly gave up the dream that Jess would be with him. She belonged to Draco, and Draco belonged to her.

Draco brushed her beautiful hair out of her face as Jess smiled up at him. "I love you Draco."

He grinned at her. "Today is the beginning of our new lives. Everything is going to work out Jess. I will never be away from you again. We will love each other and be together forever.

* * *

As you can see I have decided which characters that have a fighting chance of staying alive. Will Snape and Fred make it or not? I did only say one person I believe I would change their fate but you never own, I might just change my mind, or perhaps I was vague in the first place. Like I said in the beginning note of this chapter, I'm not really sure when I will be getting around to the last installment of the series. I have a very busy life, but I will try to get motivated and around to it. Lastly, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that has read so far and has shown their support the entire way. You rock! Have a wonderful holiday season, and hopefully I will update before it is over!

Jess


End file.
